A Dawne for a New Skye
by Sunnafire
Summary: SAX! A surprise shows up at the Quartermaine mansion in the disguise of a young girl with auburn hair and golden eyes. Who is this girl to the Quartermaines and how come they never knew she existed. CHAPTER 16 COMPLETE! PLZ R&R!
1. Dawne

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own General Hospital. If I did Skye would be the main character and she'd be with Jax. Jason and Courtney would be a happy couple, as would Sonny and Carly, and Elizabeth would be dead along with Ric.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first GH fanfic of a few I'll be posting. Skye is my favorite character as you may notice if you read any of my future fics, but I don't know much about her. I've only just got hooked on GH around the time Brenda showed up so I don't know much about her past. If I get something wrong, please correct me, and if anyone would be so nice as to send me a little summary of what they know I'd greatly appreciate it. Well on with the story!  
  
Skye Quartermaine sighed as she threw open the door of her family mansion and stepped inside. Still feeling the restlessness excitement she'd felt all morning she set her purse and coat on the table in the foyer and went off in search of her baby cousin Kristina.  
  
She found the baby in her nursery with her nanny as the woman rocked her gently in the rocking chair. "May I?" she asked when the woman noticed her.  
  
She gave her a skeptical look; "I don't think so."  
  
"I'm not gonna' run off with her," Skye sighed as her excitement began to fade.  
  
The woman opened her mouth again to protest, but received a warning glare from Skye and wisely shut it. She'd received many tongue-lashings from young Ms. Quartermaine since she'd arrived, and knew when not to tango with her. She sighed and handed the baby to her cousin. "I'll come back for her in ten minutes," she replied.  
  
"Sure," Skye nodded, already more interested in her little cousin than the nanny's warnings. "Hello Princess Brat," she said with a bright smile. "Would you like to take a stroll in the gardens with me?" she asked. She didn't expect the child to answer but the baby smiled knowingly.  
  
Skye grinned at her and carried her out of the room and downstairs into the study where she found her grandfather and her ex. "Grandfather, Jax," she said with a smile.  
  
"What are you doing with my great-grandchild?" Edward asked suspiciously.  
  
"We're taking our daily walk in the gardens," she replied and turned to the baby. "Isn't that right Princess Brat?"  
  
"If Alexis finds out you're near her child-" Edward started referring to Kristina's mother.  
  
"Oh be quiet," Skye cut him off but without harshness. "She doesn't come by this early." She turned to her ex and smiled brighter. "Would you like to join us Mr. Jacks?"  
  
Jax smiled. "Who could resist two such beautiful women?" he asked.  
  
Skye's smile turned uncomfortable. Jax had called her beautiful before, but that had been when they were married or dating. It had been months since she'd heard those words from anyone seeing as how he was probably the only one who thought she was, in her mind.  
  
Skye was in fact quiet a beautiful woman. She was tall and skinny, but not without all the necessary curves, and had layered auburn hair. Her eyes were a golden honey and her cheekbones were high due to her French ancestry. She was always decked out in style, as she was today in an expensive Coutorié (I'm not sure on that spelling) suit the color of a spring sky.  
  
Quickly she masked her discomfort with a smile and started out the patio doors that led to the garden. Jax placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her out and winked at the child in his ex's arms.  
  
"What the hell is she doing with my baby?" they heard an angry voice from behind them.  
  
They turned to find Alexis striding over to the threesome with her hands on her hips. "Alexis, what are you doing here?" Skye asked more than somewhat surprised.  
  
"Saving my child from you it looks like," Alexis answered and took the baby from Skye's arms and shot her a look of dislike.  
  
"I've told you a million times Alexis, I'm not going to hurt Kristina!" Skye exclaimed.  
  
"And I don't believe you!" Alexis shot back. "Jax how could you let your filthy ex put her hands on my baby?"  
  
"Hey!" Skye exclaimed. "You're his ex too!"  
  
"Skye," Jax intervened. "Can't you be civil to Alexis just this once?"  
  
"Oh that's right just stick up for her like you always do!" Skye mumbled.  
  
"I'm not stick up for Alexis, Skye," Jax replied.  
  
"Oh yes you are!" she corrected. "You're always defending her like she's never done anything wrong! Killing a man just isn't enough for you people is it?"  
  
"Listen here you little-" Alexis began.  
  
"Hey!" Skye's father exclaimed as he and his son walked into the room. "What the hell is going on in here?"  
  
"You're brat had her hands on my daughter again!" Alexis summarized quickly.  
  
"Jax and I were just going to take her for a walk in the gardens!" Skye said to her father's questioning gaze.  
  
"Ms. Quartermaine?" someone called from the door.  
  
"What?" Skye asked, her tone still depicting the resentment she felt towards Alexis as she turned around to face the Quartermaine butler.  
  
"There's someone here to see you," he replied.  
  
"Who'd want to see Skye?" Alexis mumbled.  
  
"A Collin Francis?" the butler continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.  
  
"Collin?" Skye repeated her face quickly changed to joy as Collin appeared in the doorway. "Collin!" she exclaimed and ran over to him, jumping in his arms as he caught her up with a laugh. "It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed with a squeal as he set her down, keeping his arms comfortably around her.  
  
Her face quickly fell as she registered the only reason why he would come. "Ohmigod! What's wrong?" she asked. "What's happened? Has something happened to Dawne? Where is she?"  
  
"Relax Skye, Dawne's fine," Collin said soothingly. "She's outside-"  
  
The relief was noticeable in her eyes, but quickly changed to surprise. "Dawne's here?"  
  
"Yes she's outside playing with-" his words were lost as Skye tore past him and out the front door with him and the rest of the group following curiously behind at a less enthusiastic pace.  
  
Skye threw open the door and raced outside and found a little auburn haired girl in a green frilly dress playing with a dog. "Dawne!" Skye exclaimed and raced across the lawn to the girl.  
  
"Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews would be greatly appreciated! And please remember, this is just a fanfic! 


	2. Unanswered Questions

"Oh baby!" Skye exclaimed, tears stinging her eyes as she dropped to her knees and caught her daughter up in a tight hug. "Oh I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too Mommy," the little girl replied hugging her mother just as tightly. "You didn't write me. I thought you'd forgotten about me-"  
  
"Oh never baby," Skye shook her head vigorously. "I never forgot about you. I've just been busy, that's all." Skye shifted her daughter so the girl's legs wrapped around her waist and she stood up, turning to face her family's wondering gazes.  
  
"Collin brought me here for Spring Break," she informed her mother with a smile.  
  
"Really, I thought he was taking you to the beach," she said as she pushed past her family and walked inside.  
  
Dawne shook her head just as vigorously as her mother had moments ago. "I wanted to see you."  
  
"I'm glad you did because I wanted to see you," she replied.  
  
"You did?" Dawne asked innocently.  
  
"I just couldn't wait 'til summer," Skye nodded.  
  
"Skye," Alan asked from behind her. Skye turned with her daughter in her arms and the huge smile that hadn't left her mouth since she'd learned of her daughter's arrival. "Would you like to explain this to us?" he asked indicating the girl on Skye's hip.  
  
"Yes please explain it to us," Edward nodded and earned agreeing nods for Alexis, Jax and AJ.  
  
"Sure," Skye replied. "Everyone, this is my daughter."  
  
"B-but how?" Alan asked.  
  
"Well Daddy, it's really very simple. You see when a man and a woman fall in love they-" she began with a humorous smile.  
  
"That's not what I ment and you know it," Alan cut her off with a wave of his hand, part from embarrassment and part because there was child in the room, certainty to young to understand. "You never told us you had a child," he said what he'd really ment to ask.  
  
"Well you never asked," Skye said with a shrug. When they simply stared at her she sighed. "Look, when I came here I was simply looking to meet my dad. I didn't expect to stay here this long, I didn't even expect to stay past a month or two... then I met Jax."  
  
They all turned questioning glances at Jax but he simply shook his head and said nothing. "No one knew," she answered the question they all were wondering. "Look, I have a past, you all know that. The fact that I chose not to tell you about it is my own business."  
  
"But Skye, you have a daughter," Jax pointed out.  
  
"Yes I do," Skye nodded.  
  
"And you didn't tell me about any of this?" he asked. "For God's sake, we were married!"  
  
"You're my daddy!" Dawne piped up cheerfully.  
  
The whole room turned to Skye and her daughter. "No, no Sweety. Jax's isn't you're daddy. Do you remember me telling you my husband and I got divorced?"  
  
"Because of the witch named Brenda!" Dawne added remembering the conversation they'd had over the phone.  
  
Skye smiled. "Because of the witch named Brenda, that's right." The room was silent as Skye set her down and took her hand. "Dawne, I'd like you to meet my father, your grandfather," Skye introduced them, then moved down the line before he could say anything. "This is your uncle AJ. This is your baby cousin Kristina and her mommy Alexis. This is your great-grandfather-"  
  
"The mean old man!" Dawne piped up.  
  
AJ and Alexis snickered behind their hands at the little girl's forwardness, but hid it when Edward shot them an accusing glare. "And this, as you've already figured out is Mommy's ex-husband, Jax."  
  
"Why did you hurt my mommy?" the girl asked looking up at Jax. "She told me you hurt her."  
  
"Dawne," Collin scolded from across the room. "I told you your mommy didn't like to talk about that."  
  
Skye avoided Jax's gaze as AJ cleared his throat to speak. "Am I the only one wondering who you are?" he asked the room referring to Collin.  
  
Collin smiled a friendly smile. "Oh, right. I'm Collin Francis. Skye and I go way back, I lived next door to her when she was little. When her mother- adopted mother, sorry- died, we kept in touch."  
  
"When I came here I asked Collin to keep an eye on Dawne while she was at a private school in France," Skye added.  
  
"That explains you're trips to France all the time," Alan concluded.  
  
"Well I couldn't very well stay away from my little girl all year now could I?" she asked and bent down to place a loving kiss on her daughter's head.  
  
"I'm home!" came Monica's shout as they heard the front door open and close.  
  
"We're in here," Alan informed her, his eyes not leaving his grandchild.  
  
"Yes come meet Skye's daughter," Alexis added.  
  
"Skye's what?" Monica asked as she stepped into the room. She noticed the little girl immediately and smiled. "Well aren't you a little cutie?"  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Skye smiled.  
  
"She looks just like Skye when she was 7," Collin added. "They could be twins, only... 19 years apart," he trailed off realizing he was making a fool of himself. "Never mind."  
  
"Can someone please explain this to me because I'm completely lost," Monica asked throwing her hands in the air from confusion.  
  
"Don't worry," Jax told her, his eyes never leaving Skye's, "You're not the only one that wants things explained."  
  
Skye gave a sigh of frustration. No matter how happy she was to see her little girl, she was angry with Collin for bringing her. Her whole family was demanding her to explain things she'd never explained to anyone except Collin, she wasn't sure if she could tell them the truth. "Collin," she asked turning to him with a sweet smile. "Would you mind taking Dawne to the park to play while I talk with my family."  
  
"Sure babe," he said with a smile. "You're the boss." He gave Dawne and nod indicating her to follow him and she did, but not before giving her mother a kiss.  
  
They waited until the door closed before the room erupted in questions from each and every one of them. "If you'd all shut up, I might have a chance to explain things," she said causing all of them to stop. "I'll answer questions, maybe, if you can ask them one at a time."  
  
"Is Collin the father?" Alan asked his voice raising above all others.  
  
"No he isn't," Skye shook her head firmly.  
  
"Then who is?" this came from Jax who's gaze still hadn't left hers. Skye finally met his gaze and licked her lips as if it would help her maybe. "I-I can't say," she replied, her words barely above a whisper.  
  
They were all silent as they watched her wondering if she would continue, but she didn't. They all saw the hurt in her eyes even though she masked it so well, so they didn't press but continued. "How come you've never told us?" Edward asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to get to know my family first. I wanted to see if it would be safe to bring her into this family, and it wasn't," she replied shooting a glance at Edward. "I realized just how dysfunctional you all are and I just couldn't put Dawne through it. I couldn't let her live the never- ending lies and betrayals that plague this family. And I also knew Edward would try to wrap her around his little finger to use her at his will. I was not about to let that happen, believe me."  
  
"Edward wouldn't do that," Alexis said shooting Skye a look that said she agreed with her decision, for once. "He likes to get 'em young."  
  
Edward ignored her deliberately as AJ finally popped out a question. "How old is she?"  
  
Skye smiled. "Seven, she's seven."  
  
"Perhaps she's not too old," Alexis snickered and shot Edward another glance.  
  
"No, no, no!" Skye exclaimed waving a finger in Edward's face as she saw possibilities zoom through his eyes. "You are not going to use her! After I spend some quality time with her I'm sending her back to France where you can't get to her. You are never going to manipulate my child like you've tried to do with so many others. I will not let that happen."  
  
There was silence across the room as her words sunk in. They knew she was serious, but there was always a way to get around Skye.  
  
"Let's see what Jax has to say?" Alexis asked the group. "He's been so quiet this whole time."  
  
The group turned to him questioningly. "How could you not tell me about her?" he asked after a few moments.  
  
"I tried so many times," she shook her head. "Do you remember, a couple days before the wedding I told you I was having a surprise flown in from France for you?" he nodded slowly. "Well Dawne was your surprise. I planned on you two meeting before the wedding so you could decide if you still wanted me.... She was so excited about finally having a Daddy," Skye trailed off and smiled at the memory, but her smile quickly faded. "But she was also terrified that you'd leave us like all the others had.  
  
"But I went a head with the wedding anyway, sure you wouldn't care. I knew you'd love her. I figured you'd be different... Then Brenda showed up at the wedding, and then you were shot, and then.... then you asked me for a divorce and that was that." Skye shrugged and turned away. "If we were getting a divorce there wasn't any use telling you."  
  
"You should have told me anyway Skye," he replied. "Brenda or no Brenda, divorce or no divorce... you should have told me."  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" she asked. "I tried over and over. Every time I'd start someone or something would interrupt us. After a while I took it as a sign that telling you was not the way, I had to show you. And that's why I had her flown here."  
  
"She was here?" AJ asked curiously.  
  
Skye took a moment, then nodded. "She was here two days before the wedding. She was in the audience sitting with Collin. She came to the hospital to visit her daddy after you were shot, but you were sleeping. When you asked me for the divorce, I started drinking again... Collin flew her back to school because he knew I wouldn't want her to see me like that." She explained slowly and looked up at Jax. "So you see, I did try, but it was never the right time. I guess it ended up being best that you hadn't known."  
  
Jax was quiet; he and Skye both knew that if she had told him, he would never have divorced her. He'd wanted a child so much and knew Skye wouldn't be able to give him one, but he'd married her anyway, content just to grow old with her. But he knew Skye wouldn't have wanted him to stay with her just for Dawne's sake. It would have been too difficult for both of them to live together day after day, knowing he was in love with another woman. Dawne would have eventually figured it out, and that was no way for a child to live.  
  
They all waited in silence for a few seconds because no one could think of anything to say. Then Skye broke the silence with a soft clearing of her throat. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to change and then go to the park to play with my daughter." Quickly she left the room and went upstairs, leaving her family in the study, their minds buzzing with more questions.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, thanks for all the feedback, you're all really great. Just to let you know, this story may be a little slow getting out, usually I write a few chapters before posting it so I'm ahead, but this came out so quick I had to post it soon. Oh and to the person that said something about the way Dawne is spelled, I don't really like the whole "E" thing either, but it looks better in the title, don't you think? 


	3. An Unexpected Friendship

Collin sat slouched down on a random bench at Port Charles' Public Park, located in the heart of the city. The playground was in view, as was the basketball court where a group of ladies were playing a half court game. Every few seconds he'd glance over and make sure Dawne was in sight, but mostly he watched the game.  
  
He hissed in a breath when a pretty brunette elbowed another brunette in the face, accidental or not, he was hopin' for a cat fight. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of a female clearing her throat. He looked up and faced a gorgeous woman with short blonde hair, decked out in a stylish tank top and capris. "This seat taken?" she asked indicating the free bench space next to him.  
  
"Certainty not," he replied with a charming smile. He quickly noted the ring on her left hand, but wasn't discouraged, a little flirting wouldn't kill her.  
  
"I haven't seen you around here before," she said as she looked at him curiously.  
  
"I'm just visiting," he replied. "I'm Collin Francis, and what, may I ask, is your name?"  
  
"Carly, Carly Corinthos," she replied and held out a hand to shake his.  
  
He took it delicately and turned it, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you Mrs. Corinthos."  
  
Carly smiled. "How'd you know I was married?" she asked.  
  
He indicated the ring on her hand with a nod. "Your ring, and I've heard about you from a friend. You're married to big time mobster, Sonny Corinthos."  
  
Carly smiled again and nodded. "Right again. So lemme' guess, you're from France?" He nodded. "What part?"  
  
"There was never one place," he replied. "I've lived all over Europe, but you're right, mostly France."  
  
She nodded. "I've always wanted to go to Europe," she said with a wistful smile. "I hear it's lovely."  
  
"It is," he nodded and glanced over where she was watching Dawne and a young redheaded boy of about 9. He knew who he was instantly from Skye's stories. It was her nephew Michael, AJ's son, but from what he remembered, Michael didn't know AJ was his father, therefore he didn't know Skye either. "I think we may have a problem," he said indicating the two children.  
  
"Is she yours?" she asked. "She's beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," he nodded. "But she's not mine, although sometimes I think of her as my daughter. She's my friend's kid."  
  
"The one you're visiting?" she asked with a nod.  
  
"Yes," he replied and the two of them continued to watch the two kids speak to each other while swinging on the swing set. A few moments later his eye was caught by Skye walking towards the swings in a jogging suit instead of the suit she'd been wearing earlier.  
  
"Oh God, what does she want?" Carly groaned when she noticed Skye. She watched Skye carefully as she stopped and scanned the playground, she spotted Michael and began in that direction. "Oh no you don't," Carly growled and got up to head Skye off.  
  
Collin pushed off the bench and followed Carly. He grinned to himself, maybe he was going to get that cat fight after all.  
  
They reached Skye seconds after Skye had bent down between the two children on the swings. "Get the hell away from my kid Skye!" Carly burst out angrily.  
  
Skye looked up startled and noticed Collin standing behind Carly watching the show with interest. "Carly, great to see you too," Skye said sarcastically. "How's the baby."  
  
"None of your damn business," Carly snapped. "Now step away from my kid."  
  
Skye smirked at her. "Whatever you say your highness," she replied and bent down to speak with the girl. "Come with me baby, we'll go have fun together, 'kay?"  
  
Carly watched as the little girl smiled and took Skye's hand. "Oh no you don't," Carly intervened. "I'm not letting you kidnap another kid just because you couldn't get to mine."  
  
"I wasn't planning on kidnapping anyone, Carly," Skye replied.  
  
Carly opened her mouth to say something, but when she looked down at the little girl, she couldn't help but notice a resemblance between Skye and the girl. She looked back and forth between them several times and could come to no logical conclusion.  
  
Skye smirked again. "Carly, meet my daughter, Dawne."  
  
Carly was speechless for a moment, her mouth hanging open. She snapped it shut quickly. "Why the hell would God bless you with a kid?" she asked.  
  
Skye shrugged. "I was just lucky I guess."  
  
Collin laughed, but covered it up with a cough. "Sorry, allergies," he cleared his throat.  
  
Skye grinned at Collin, then nodded for him to follow her as she held Dawne's hand. "Mommy? Can I stay and play with Michael?" she asked.  
  
Skye stopped and looked up at Carly who was biting her lip. "I don't think Michael's mommy would like that very much baby."  
  
"Oh let the kids play," Collin stepped in. "They're just kids, what harm could it cause?" he asked the both of them.  
  
Carly glanced at Skye, then down at Michael who looked at her hopefully. She sighed. "Oh all right, fine go play," she waved a hand to Michael and he and Dawne took off across the park to the seesaw.  
  
Skye gave Carly a small smile. "Thanks."  
  
"Whatever," Carly shrugged. "They're cousins, I guess they should know each other."  
  
Collin looked between the two women. "You know, I just remembered I have a doctors appointment... or something." He walked off quickly. "I'll stop by the mansion later?"  
  
"All right," Skye called back as he disappeared out of sight. She laughed to herself, Collin was such a goof ball.  
  
"So is he the father?" Carly asked after they'd stared at each other uncomfortably for a moment.  
  
Skye shook her head slowly. "No, Collin's just a friend."  
  
Carly nodded slowly as if she understood. "I didn't know you had a daughter."  
  
"Not many people did," she replied. She wrung her hands, slightly nervous, conversation with Carly rarely went well. She liked Carly though, every time they came in contact she couldn't help but want to be friends with her. She was strong, beautiful, intelligent... they were very much alike, and maybe that's why they'd never gotten along.  
  
"Do the Quatermaines know?" she asked.  
  
Skye gave a little laugh at the memory of the look on their faces when Dawne had called her mommy. "Oh yeah, they know."  
  
Carly laughed too. "That must've been a Kodak moment."  
  
"It was, trust me," Skye agreed. Carly walked over to the nearest bench and Skye followed close behind. They sat down next to each other, still smiling at the thought of the Quatermaines learning of a new heir.  
  
"I hope you're not gonna' let Edward get his hands on her," Carly pointed out. "He'll ruin her."  
  
"Oh no, he won't touch her," Skye shook her head firmly. "At the end of the week she's going back to school in France where he can't find her."  
  
"Why is she in France? Why isn't she here with you?"  
  
Skye shrugged. "It's better if she's not exposed to the Quartermaine way of life. If she grows up in a place where she's loved and appreciated, maybe she won't be like me."  
  
"But you won't be there, don't you want to be there?" Carly asked.  
  
"More than anything," Skye nodded. "But France holds too many bad memories for me. I visit her every chance I get, but I hate going there. If they didn't have the best private schools, she wouldn't be there."  
  
"I could never be separated from Michael," Carly shook her head. "He and Sonny are my world, and this little one here," Carly patted her stomach with affection.  
  
"I've always wanted to congratulate you and Sonny," Skye nodded with a smile. "I think it's wonderful you two are having a baby."  
  
"Thanks," Carly said with a smile, but her face soon fell. "I'm sorry about that little crack I made earlier about God giving you a daughter, you obviously love her-"  
  
"I do," Skye agreed whole-heartedly. "But you're probably right, the first couple years of her life I thought of her as a burden. I was angry with God for giving her to me; I hated Him for it. I thought He was punishing me."  
  
"Why?" Carly asked and immediately regretted her curiosity as she watched Skye shift uncomfortably and stand up.  
  
"I-I have to go," she waved a hand and began walking off. "It was nice to finally get to know you."  
  
"Yeah," Carly nodded, her voice not carrying far enough for Skye to hear. "You too," she said more to herself as she watched Skye hurry towards her daughter and pull her away from Michael.  
  
Ever since Skye had breezed through the doors of the Quartermaine mansion two and a half years ago, she'd kept her past firmly hidden behind an impenetrable wall. Carly was sure Skye hadn't even shared any of it with Jax, which had turned out all fine and well in the end since he'd left her faster than you could say fidelity for the Malibu Barbie named Brenda. But now, she wondered, if that wall was crumbling, and soon Port Charles was going to find out the truth about the mystery Quartermaine. Carly had a feeling it wasn't any fairy tale, either.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, this took a little while longer than expected. I've got so many ideas crowding my brain and they all can't fit in with this story so I don't know what to do with them! I have a feeling you'll see a few stories by me pop out before this one is finished because I'm bursting with ideas, but at the same time I really want to finish this one and have no idea where it's headed. Anyway, enough with my strange mental state! PLEASE review! Little do some people know, but good reviews tend to inspire an insecure author such as myself. 


	4. Loyalty

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys thanks for the reviews, you're all great! Oh, and I've found out a few things that I've kind of messed up in the story so far. Skye, apparently is in her late 20's or early 30's on the show, well in here I made her 26. We're just gonna keep it that way, but I just wanted to let you know that I realize my mistake. Also, apparently, there weren't a lot of people at Skye and Jax's wedding (I didn't see that episode) but we'll just pretend that it was a big wedding, therefore Collin and Dawne weren't noticed. Anything else I messed up, please excuse me. Well on with the story!  
  
"Where to boss?" Alex, Jax's limo driver, asked as his boss came down the stairs into the garage.  
  
Jax shook his head. "I'll dive myself this time, thanks," he replied as he pulled out the keys to his BMW convertible and unlocked it with the electronic keys.  
  
"Sure," Alex nodded to him and went back to his magazine.  
  
Jax started the car and pulled slowly out of the garage, knowing exactly where he was headed. He was going to confront Skye, he'd put it off all day, but today he was going to do it.  
  
He sighed to himself as he pulled out of his driveway and matched his speed to the other cars on the street. Ever since that little girl had shown up yesterday, it was all he could think of. He'd never imagined Skye as a mother, much less a loving one, but she was exactly that. It hadn't been an act yesterday when she ran into her daughter's arms, it had been real.  
  
Skye had a daughter. It still didn't sit well with him, it was just too strange to think of her having a child. As he came to a stoplight he leaned over and pressed the speed dial on his phone, calling one of his business friends.  
  
"Barker," the man answered when he picked up the phone.  
  
"Dan, it's Jax," he replied.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Dan asked knowing it wasn't a friendly hello Jax was calling him for.  
  
"I need you to find out anything you can on my ex," Jax answered getting straight to the point.  
  
"Brenda?" Dan inquired.  
  
"No, Skye," he corrected. "I want you to focus around the time she was 19, she'd have been in college then at Harvard. Find anything abnormal and call me back."  
  
"Can I ask why you're checking up on your wife?" Dan asked curiously.  
  
"You can, but I won't answer," Jax answered.  
  
"Do you realize I just called Skye your wife and you didn't correct me?" he questioned his friend.  
  
Jax was silent, realizing Dan was right. "Call me back as soon as you get the information," Jax said, ignoring the question. He waited until he heard Dan confirm it before ending the call.  
  
He hadn't even driven 5 blocks before his cell phone rang again. He glanced at the caller ID, noting it was Barker and answered it. "That was fast."  
  
"That's my job," Barker replied. "She started school at Harvard in August of '96, took a three week leave of absence for a personal problem in mid April, but came back and finished her freshman year. Do you want me to find out what the problem was?"  
  
"No," Jax shook his head. "I already know, but I do want you to find out the name of every man she's ever slept with."  
  
"Geeze," Dan whistled. "Are you sure you want to know that? I'm mean, she's a woman that uses sex to her advantage, the list could be a mile long!"  
  
"Just focus on her high school and college years Dan," Jax replied with resentment. With that he clicked the phone off just as he pulled into the parking lot of the Port Charles Hotel.  
  
He handed his keys to the nearest valet and walked into the building. "Mr. Jacks," the receptionist smiled a warm greeting when she noticed him walking towards her. "How nice to see you. What can I do for you."  
  
"I need Ms. Skye Quartermaine's room number," he replied.  
  
"She's in the Rose Suite," she replied without even looking it up on the computer. "Penthouse. Room 541."  
  
"Thanks," Jax nodded and headed off to the elevator and punched the button for the fifth. The elevator dinged as it reached the final floor and he waited as an elderly couple hobbled out of the elevator before letting himself out.  
  
He headed off for the familiar room, the one she always stayed in, so he knew his way effortlessly. He reached the door and knocked two sharp knocks and waited. He frowned as the door opened revealing Collin who purposely blocked his view into the room.  
  
"Mr. Jacks," he nodded looking him over with a brief dislike.  
  
"Mr. Francis," Jax replied in the same cool manner Collin and greeted him in.  
  
"Can I do something for you?" he asked.  
  
"I want to speak with Skye," Jax nodded as he remained standing outside the door, waiting for Collin to let him in.  
  
"She's not here," he answered shortly.  
  
"Where is she?" Jax inquired.  
  
"She's at the hospital," Collin replied. He nodded at Jax's confused look. "Yeah, something about having an ultrasound."  
  
"An ultrasound?" Jax repeated in shock.  
  
Collin nodded. "She's pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant?" he repeated.  
  
"With your child," Collin nodded.  
  
Jax stood in shock for a moment. How could she be pregnant with his child? They hadn't slept together in months. "You're lying," Jax said cautiously, hoping he was right.  
  
Collin cocked his head to the side. "You're right, I am. But I was telling the truth when I said she wasn't here."  
  
"Well where is she?" Jax asked, his voice sounded completely relieved.  
  
"She and Dawne are at the pool," he replied. "They should be back in a few moments, why don't you come in and wait for them?" he added when Jax started to leave for the pool.  
  
Jax nodded slowly and stepped inside, wondering if he'd just stepped into something he wouldn't be able to get out of. He looked around the room slowly, noting that the couch and been turned into a makeshift bed and felt a bit relieved to know she and Collin hadn't slept together last night. He could see into the bedroom and also noted that the bed wasn't made, but on the pillow was a teddy bear. It was obvious Skye had Dawne sleep with her.  
  
"What do you want to talk to Skye about?" Collin asked as he studied Jax thoroughly. "Wait, lemme' guess," he held up a hand when Jax opened his mouth to reply. "Dawne? Was I right?"  
  
Jax nodded slowly. "I want to know who the father is."  
  
Collin smiled. "She won't tell you. I'm one of the few that knows."  
  
"Then maybe you'll tell me," Jax suggested.  
  
"Skye's my best friend, I wouldn't tell somebody something she didn't want them to know," he replied, shaking his head.  
  
"But I'm not somebody, I'm her ex-husband," Jax corrected.  
  
"Emphasis on the "ex" part of ex-husband," he said with obvious dislike. "She doesn't have to explain herself to you anymore since she's nothing to you."  
  
"Skye is not nothing to me," Jax corrected him. "I was in love with her once."  
  
"Were you?" Collin asked in mock surprise. "I sounded to me like you left her practically the moment you heard Malibu Barbie Brenda was alive. You hadn't even been married to her two weeks... Sure doesn't sound like love to me."  
  
"Skye lied to me," Jax defended himself.  
  
"And you didn't lie to her?" Collin asked. "What about all those times you told Skye you were going to a meeting and went to Brenda's? What about the time you promised her that Brenda wouldn't come between your marriage? And here's the kicker- I just love this one- you promised to love, honor and cherish her for the rest of your life. I know, I was there. And sorry, but it doesn't look to me like you're dead yet."  
  
"People get divorced all the time," he replied his defense faltering a little. Hearing his faults from someone else just made them seem real, as if they were just finally sinking in.  
  
Collin smiled a humorless smile. 'You're right, they do. Hell it was Skye's fourth marriage might as well make it her fourth divorce at the same time, am I right? Is that what you were thinking?"  
  
"Skye and I had our problems from the beginning," he replied.  
  
Collin gave a snort. "See, that's your problem right there. You think marriage is supposed to be perfect. You thought once you and Skye were married, she'd turn into the perfect little housewife. Cleaning and cooking for you, bearing your children........... Well guess what?" he asked and cocked a brow. "Skye ain't no housewife and she's definitely not perfect.  
  
"Skye is -on the other hand- a manipulating, controlling, vicious, egotistical bitch to people she doesn't know or like. But when you get to know her she turns out to be this intelligent, loyal and kind, outrageously sexy woman, who loves her daughter with all her heart," he told Jax with pure love and respect shining in his eyes. "And you let that go. You threw her away like yesterday's trash," his eyes turned to coal and hate as he looked back at Jax.  
  
Deep inside, Jax felt Collin's words, and they tore at his pride, but he kept a mask of indifference over his face as he spoke. "You don't like me, do you?"  
  
Collin looked him up and down slowly. "That all depends on your next move," he replied cryptically as the door opened and Skye and Dawne stepped inside.  
  
Skye was smiling ear to ear, as if she hadn't stopped since her daughter arrived, Jax noticed. He was also aware of the skimpy black string bikini she was wearing under a netted cover-up, but braced himself and didn't look down again.  
  
"Jax," she said in surprise and he watched her smile fade from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I wanted to talk to you," he replied. "Alone," he added when he looked over at Collin and down at the little girl that was Skye's daughter.  
  
"I'm kind of busy, can we do it another time?" She said more like a demand than a request.  
  
"This is the only free time I could weasel out to talk to you," he replied, which was a complete lie.  
  
"I see," she nodded and with her eyes she told him she knew he was lying. "Well I guess since it's the only free time you have......" She turned to Collin. "Collin, would you mind taking Dawne to the ice cream shop down the street?"  
  
"Sure," Collin nodded and looked up at Jax as he crossed the room giving him an If-you-hurt-her-I'll-kill-you-and-make-it-look-like-an-accident look. "Come on Princess," he said picking her up and hoisting her high on top his shoulders.  
  
"I want a vanilla cone!" she exclaimed.  
  
"And you shall have one," Collin replied telling her to duck as he walked out of the room with her on his shoulders.  
  
Skye shut the door slowly behind them, waving good-bye to her daughter as she did. She turned around and stared at Jax, waiting for him to pound her with questions, but he didn't. "What?" she asked after they'd stared at each other for what seemed like an excruciatingly long moment.  
  
"I still can't get used to the fact that you're a mother," he replied shaking his head.  
  
"Well get used to it 'cause it's not gonna' change anytime soon," she replied sarcastically.  
  
Jax ignored her sarcasm knowing that it was simply something she did when she was nervous. "How long will she be here?"  
  
"'Til the end of the week," Skye replied slowly. She'd known Jax would eventually come to talk to her, but she'd been ready for a fight.  
  
"So soon?" he asked.  
  
"She's on spring break, I've got to get her back or else they won't take her back for the rest of the year," Skye replied.  
  
"Sounds like a very particular place," he observed.  
  
"It is," she replied. "It's the best school in Europe."  
  
"Is that why she's there? Because it's the best?" Jax asked.  
  
Skye looked him up and down, something was off with him, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. "There's that, and it's one of the most secure schools there is. Even royalty send their kids there."  
  
"So why did you want her to go to the most secure school?" he asked.  
  
"For some reason I really don't think you came here to discuss Dawne's schooling with me, so just say what you came here to say Jax," she demanded.  
  
"I want to know who her father is," he replied after a seconds hesitation.  
  
"I already told you, I can't say," she replied.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I have a right to know!" he exclaimed as if it were the most logical answer in the world.  
  
"I'd love to see where it's written down that an ex-wife has to tell her ex- husband who the father of her child is!" Skye exclaimed.  
  
Jax clenched his jaw tightly for a few seconds. "Skye, it's killing me," he said quietly. "It's been gnawing at me ever since she showed up yesterday. I don't know why, but it just kills me to know you didn't trust me enough when we were engaged to tell me about her."  
  
"Jax I did trust you," she replied, her voice softening. "I just didn't trust my family with this kind of knowledge." She sighed. "Look, Dawne is in a lot of danger being here, and-"  
  
"Danger?" Jax repeated. "What kind of danger."  
  
"I can't tell you that," she shook her head. "It's too complicated to explain right now."  
  
Jax nodded, knowing she wasn't going to tell him, not now anyway. He looked down at her chest for the sixth time since they'd been talking and groaned. "Skye, please, put some clothes on."  
  
Skye looked down, observing her skimpy bikini with interest. She looked back up at him with amusement in her eyes. "You've seen me in a lot less than this before Jax. Or do I have to remind you we were once married?"  
  
Jax shook his head. "No, but if you don't put some clothes on you may have to remind me why I ever divorced you."  
  
Skye's smile faltered at his words. She knew in that moment that if she didn't cover up she could lure Jax to her bed, something she told herself she wanted very badly. But she reached over and wrapped the sheet on the couch around herself anyway.  
  
For her, sleeping with Jax would cause her to think they were back together again, but for Jax it would simply be sex. It wouldn't mean a damn thing to him and Skye knew it. She wasn't about to risk her heart with this man again.  
  
Jax let out a sigh of relief when she wrapped the sheet around herself. He told himself that's what he'd wanted her to do, but deep inside he had hoped she'd use the knowledge that he was still turned on by her to her advantage. But she didn't, and it confused him slightly because she'd been trying to win him back for such a long time.  
  
She just doesn't want Collin and Dawne to walk in on us, he reasoned. It would be too hard to explain to her.  
  
"Maybe you should go," she requested quietly.  
  
He nodded and headed for the door. He paused, his hand on the door handle. "Skye," he began and she turned to him. "I just wanted you to know.......... You could never be nothing to me."  
  
She nodded slowly, slightly confused. He stared at her a few seconds, then quietly left, leaving her staring after him, wondering what he was talking about.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So there is chapter 4, I hope you all like it. Well, please review because I like reviews, LOL! Oh and if anyone knows how to get FanFiction.net to let me put tabs on the paragraphs and italicize words, please let me know. Please review! 


	5. Playtime

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here is chapter 5. This chapter, I'm hoping, will leave you guys squirming in your seats (and please, lemme know if it does (). So without further ado, Chapter 5.....  
  
"Mommy," Dawne began curiously as her mother proceeded to French braid her hair, "What're we doing today?"  
  
"Whatever you want baby," Skye replied.  
  
"I wanna' play with Michael," she replied with excitement. "And I wanna' see the whole family too!"  
  
"The whole family?" Skye repeated. "That's a lot of people."  
  
"But I wanna meet them all," Dawne said. "Molly said that since I don't know my family it means I probably don't have one."  
  
"Who's Molly?" Skye asked.  
  
"She's one of the girls in my dorm room," Dawne shrugged. "She's not very nice."  
  
"Well she certainly doesn't seem like it," Skye agreed. "Is that why you want to meet the whole family, so you can tell her you do have a family?"  
  
Dawne nodded.  
  
"All right then, I guess I can arrange for you to meet them all," Skye smiled.  
  
"Yay!" Dawne exclaimed. "And I get to play with Michael too, right?"  
  
"When I take you to meet your Uncle Jason we'll see if Michael's home. He lives right across the hall from him you know?"  
  
"Why doesn't he live with the family like Uncle AJ?" she asked curiously.  
  
"The same reason I don't live with them," Skye answered. "Because he doesn't want too."  
  
"Oh," she nodded understanding it somewhat. "Can we go there first?"  
  
Skye smiled and kissed her daughter. "Of course baby."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Less than an hour later Skye and Dawne stepped out of the elevator onto the floor where Jason and Sonny's penthouses were. She could only remember a few times when she'd been up here and each time hadn't been one of her best memories.  
  
Dawne grabbed her mother's hand in a mix of excitement and fear as Skye led her over to one of the two doors and knocked. She waited a while, but there was no answer. "I guess he's not home yet," she said aloud.  
  
Dawne frowned. "When will he be back?"  
  
"I'm not sure baby," Skye shook her head. "But we can go visit Michael while we're waiting, how 'bout that?"  
  
Dawne nodded vigorously, smiling with excitement as her mother led her across the hall to the only other door. There was a large man standing next to the door with his arms crossed across his chest, sporting a very cross expression.  
  
"I'd like to see Carly and Michael," Skye told him.  
  
The man looked at her without any emotion, but knocked on the door behind him without moving his eyes from hers.  
  
"Who is it Marco?" Skye heard Sonny's voice call from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's Ms. Quartermaine sir," Marco replied.  
  
There was a long pause, and then Sonny opened the door slowly. He looked Skye up and down, then looked at the little girl holding her hand. "What do you want Skye?" he asked just as emotionless as the guard had.  
  
"Dawne was wondering if she could play with Michael," Skye replied biting the inside of her cheek out of nervousness.  
  
Sonny looked her up and down again, then looked at the little girl. "Come on in," he stood out of the way as Skye and her daughter walked inside. He walked over to the stairs casually. "Michael, come downstairs for a moment."  
  
A few seconds later Michael rushed down the stairs. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yes," Sonny corrected, then turned and pointed to Dawne. "You're little friend came over to play. Why don't you take her upstairs and show her your new toy?" Michael smiled brightly and waved a hand for Dawne to follow. Together the two ran upstairs leaving Skye and Sonny alone.  
  
There was a long uncomfortable silence between them as Sonny studied her. Skye cleared her throat uncomfortable with the silence. "What?"  
  
"Carly told me you had a daughter," he replied. "I wasn't sure I believed it until now...... She looks a lot like you."  
  
"So everyone says," Skye nodded. They lapsed into silence again, and Skye's eyes darted nervously. "So is Jason going to be home soon?" she asked.  
  
"Soon," he nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Dawne wanted to meet him," Skye shrugged. "I figured she and Michael could play while we're here."  
  
They looked up when they heard movement on the stairs and watched as Carly came down. "Hey Sweety," Sonny said. "You need some help?" "No," Carly replied but Sonny met her on the last few steps and held her hand as she descended the rest of the stairs. "Hey Skye," she smiled. "I saw Dawne and Michael in his room so I thought you might be here."  
  
"Dawne wanted to meet Jason and play with Michael today," she replied.  
  
Carly nodded. "I was wondering if we could get them together again while she's here."  
  
"I've got a meeting with the families," Sonny told the two. He walked over and kissed Carly good-bye, and waved to Skye as he left.  
  
Carly motioned for her to sit down on the couch. "Would you like a drink?" she pointed to the liquor cabinet.  
  
Skye shook her head. "No, I don't drink anymore."  
  
"Oh right," Carly nodded. "Sorry about that, I forgot."  
  
"No problem," Skye waved her hand with a smile. "I'm sorry about the way I left the other day. I've just been really nervous with Dawne here. Everybody's asking questions I can't answer, you know?"  
  
"I understand," Carly nodded. "Don't worry about it," she said as she sat down on the couch with a bit of difficulty.  
  
"Do you need some help?" Skye asked nervously.  
  
"God, if someone asks me that one more time...." Carly shook her head with a laugh. "I hate that about being pregnant. Everyone treats you like you're gonna' break at any second."  
  
Skye smiled. "We just don't want anything to happen, that's all."  
  
"I understand the concern, but still, it gets rather annoying," she sighed. "So, how are things going with you?"  
  
Skye wrinkled her nose. "God, I just wish everyone would stop asking questions! They can't seem to get it through their heads that I'd rather not talk about it!"  
  
"Well there're gonna' be questions Skye," Carly shrugged. "You can't get away from them with something this big. I mean, you never even let on about Dawne. There were no hints whatsoever- except that time when Michael went over to the mansion........ I thought it was odd that you were so nice and motherly to him while he was there."  
  
"Well that was mainly because he was my nephew -of sorts- and I'd never really met him," she replied. "I wanted him to like me."  
  
"And he did," Carly smiled. "He asked me who you were on the way home. He said you were really cool and let him hold Kristina."  
  
Skye smiled. "He said I was cool?"  
  
Carly nodded. "You made an impression on him."  
  
They looked over at the door as it opened and Jason stepped inside. He saw the two smiling women and immediately stopped. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Skye looked over at Carly for support, and she nodded for her to go ahead. She bit her lip and stood, turning to him. "Hi Jason," she gave him a small smile.  
  
"Skye," he nodded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I," she began. She sounded like a nervous little rabbit and she probably looked like one too, she thought. She sighed, she hated to look weak in front of others, but she *really* was nervous. "Look, I know we're not really close or anything, but I wanted you to meet my daughter-"  
  
"Your daughter?" Jason repeated.  
  
Skye nodded. "Yes, my daughter."  
  
"I wasn't aware-" he began.  
  
Skye sighed again because it was something everyone seemed to say. "I know you didn't know. No body did until the other day when she showed up at the Quatermaines."  
  
Jason nodded, but his face remained blank as it usually did. "How old is she?"  
  
"She's seven," Skye replied. "Her name is Dawne."  
  
"Uncle Jason!" they heard Michael shout from the top of the stairs as he came barreling down and lept into Jason's arms.  
  
Jason hugged him tightly as Dawne crept quietly down the stairs and came to stand next to her mother. Jason set him down and gave him an affectionate pat on the head before looking back over at Skye where he noticed the little girl now standing next to his sister.  
  
She was no doubt his sister's daughter. Their hair was the same shade of red, their skin was the same dusty golden color and their faces had the same bone structure. He wondered if Dawne was what Skye had looked like as a child.  
  
They all watched as the two stared at each other for a moment. Then slowly Dawne walked over to him and stood in front of him, looking up at him. Jason bent down slowly so he was eye level with her. "Hi Dawne, I'm your Uncle Jason."  
  
Dawne stared at him for a moment more, then without warning, she threw her arms around Jason's neck and held on tightly. It surprised Jason, throwing him a little off balance, so he wrapped his arms around Dawne to keep from toppling over.  
  
Once he'd gained his balance again, he willed his arms to let go of the little girl, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He could feel the immediate trust and love emanating around her, and couldn't help but fall in love with her as well. Slowly, he smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The dark silence was interrupted abruptly by the sharp ring of the telephone sitting on a dark wood desk in an office lined with shelves of books on various antiques. Slowly the man behind the desk reached forward and picked up the phone with a well-manicured hand, before it rang a second time. "Yes?" the man asked in a deep voice that many people had learned to fear.  
  
"Boss, it's Hunter," the man named Hunter informed him.  
  
"I told you not to call me again unless you had something good," he replied slowly. "You'd better have something good."  
  
"I-I do," the man answered quickly. "At least I think I do."  
  
"I don't want what you think," he said. "I want what you know."  
  
"I-I'm downloading a security tape from two days ago onto your computer," he began. "I'm not sure what it means, b-but I think it'll be of value."  
  
He didn't reply as he logged on his computer and opened his mail. He had one message; it was from Hunter with the subject Video. He opened it and watched as the images loaded instantly. He pressed play and sat back, puffing on a Cuban cigar.  
  
What he saw was a limo pull up in front of the Quatermaine mansion. He watched as an oddly familiar looking man stepped out of the limo, straightened his suit coat and turned back to the limo to help a little girl out. The man, who he now recognized as Collin Francis, took the little girl's hand and led her up to the door and knocked.  
  
As they waited in front of the door, Collin bent down to listen to something the little girl said. He nodded and the little girl walked into the yard and began to play with a dog. The door opened and Collin disappeared inside.  
  
He watched the screen for another moment or two. It showed nothing but the little girl playing fetch with the dog. His attention was drawn away from the little girl as the door was thrown opened and a woman raced outside. The little girl dropped the stick and ran to the woman and they met in a tight hug.  
  
He set his cigar down and looked closer. The woman was Skye, but he'd already known that since he'd assigned Hunter to watch her. The little girl was what he was interested in.  
  
"What can you tell me about this?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I found out from another guard that the little girl is her daughter. She's seven," the man replied.  
  
"Hummm," he said aloud and stroked his smoothly shaven chin. "Good work Hunter, you'll be paid for your troubles."  
  
"It was not trouble at all boss," Hunter began, his voice full of relief but his boss didn't listen.  
  
He hung up the phone and picked up his cigar, freezing the tape on a frame of Skye and her daughter hugging. He leaned back in his chair again and studied the picture.  
  
So the girl was seven, he mused. The timing was right. He and Skye had been together seven years ago in college. He blew a smoke ring with ease. So he had a daughter.  
  
He clicked his tongue as if shaming Skye. "Skye, my dear, you know better than to keep my daughter away from me. Shame on you," and slowly he smiled.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: *evil grin* I just love ending my chapters on cliffhangers. Anyway, please review and tell me how you like it. Oh, and thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate the support. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	6. Fun and Games

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the feedback you guys. I'm really happy with how good this is doing on Fanfiction, I have it on another site, but it's not doing quiet as well. I get two, maybe three views a chapter, but here it's doing great. Anyway, Helena-on-Earth, you're the only reviewer on the right track- great guesswork.  
  
Less than an hour after Skye and Dawne had left Sonny and Carly's penthouse they arrived at the Quartermaine's. She figured that if she and Dawne stayed at the mansion long enough, Dawne would eventually meet everyone there was to meet in the family.  
  
And she was right. Almost immediately after walking in the door Emily and Zander came down stairs and offered to take Dawne out to play in the yard.  
  
Skye agreed and walked into the study finding Edward on the phone behind his desk. "Oh, lemme call you back," Edward told the person and hung up before he could get a reply. "Skye, I was just thinking about you. I wanted to run an idea by you-"  
  
"No," Skye replied flatly.  
  
"But you haven't even heard it!" Edward complained, looking sincerely hurt.  
  
"I don't care what it is Grandfather," Skye shook her head. "If it involves Dawne, the answer is no."  
  
Edward huffed and set his face in a stubborn expression. "It wasn't my idea, it was Lila's."  
  
Skye paused, willing herself to come up with a snazzy comeback, but when Lila was concerned she went soft. "Go on," she motioned.  
  
"Lila thought it would be a good idea to throw Dawne a little 'Coming out' party," he used the quotation marks around his words. "You know, invite everyone we know to a big party and introduce my little great-grandbaby into society."  
  
"She's seven," Skye answered. "Not sixteen."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Edward shook his head.  
  
Skye looked away as she considered the idea. "When and where?"  
  
"Friday night," he replied. "We haven't gotten to the where part."  
  
"Humm," she chewed her lip. She'd already decided to say yes, but she liked watching Edward squirm. As she pretended to mule over the idea she silently wondered if Carly would rent her club out to them for Friday night. Probably not, she reasoned. ::Friday's a busy night. Plus we're not all that chummy with each other yet::. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask. "All right," she sighed. "As long as I have final say over the guest list, and..." she dragged the last word on until Edward was practically dancing circles around her.  
  
"And?" he prompted.  
  
"I want my job back," she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Your job-" Edward repeated. "Hell no."  
  
"Then there's no party," she replied with a shrug. She turned and began to walk out; hoping she was right and he'd call her back.  
  
"Wait a minute," he said with a sigh.  
  
Skye grinned, but forced her face to be blank as she turned back around. "Hummm?"  
  
Edward opened his mouth several times before giving her a thoroughly cross look. "All right fine. You can have your job back." He watched her face break into a grin. "But one wrong move and," he crossed his finger over his throat giving her an idea of what would happen.  
  
"Thank you grandfather," she gave him a small smile as he stomped out of the room, muttering obscenities at her. She watched his retreating back, then threw her hands in the air once he was out of sight. "Yes!" she exclaimed and danced around in happy little circles.  
  
"What's got you so excited?" Jax asked as he stepped into the room. Skye turned to him, not the least bit embarrassed that she'd been caught dancing for joy. "Well hello there Mr. Jacks," she smiled. "Why am I so happy you ask? I'll tell you why. Because I just conned grandfather into giving me my job back!" She danced over to him, twirled and fell into his arms, knowing he'd catch her. "I'm so happy I could say yes to anything!"  
  
"Well that's promising," he replied. ::Holding her in his arms shouldn't feel this good:: he thought to himself silently. "I was going to offer to take you and Dawne out for a late lunch, if you haven't already eaten, that is."  
  
"Ohmigod!" she exclaimed and looked at his watch, noting it was nearly 2. "That'd be so great. Carly and I must've gotten too into our conversation-"  
  
"Carly?" he repeated. "Since when have you and Carly had a ::conversation::?"  
  
"Since two days ago," she answered. "Dawne and Michael met at the play ground and became friends so we decided to let them get to know each other, blah blah blah...." She noticed he looked a bit worried. "Oh don't worry. Just because Carly and I are becoming ::somewhat:: friends doesn't mean I'm going to tell Sonny everything I know about you."  
  
"I didn't think you would....." he said, and added, "Of your own free will."  
  
"Ahem," AJ cleared his throat from the doorway. "Have I walked in on something?"  
  
Jax looked down at Skye and realized he still had his arms around, holding her closer than a man should hold his ex-wife. Skye must've noticed it too, for she wiggled out of his arms. "I'm gonna' go get Dawne ready to go," she informed them. "I'll meet you outside?"  
  
Jax nodded and watched as she walked out of the room. He could help but notice how her hips swung side to side casually, slowly and seductively.  
  
"You know what they say about a men who stare at their ex-wives' asses," AJ said casually after Skye had disappeared out the front door.  
  
Jax's attention snapped back to AJ. "No, what do they say?"  
  
"You're still in love with her," he replied.  
  
Jax's mouth fell open. "There is nothing wrong with admiring a woman's features!" he exclaimed.  
  
"There is if she's your ex," AJ pointed out.  
  
"Skye happens to have a very nicely shaped body," Jax informed him.  
  
"Well I wouldn't know since she's my sister," AJ countered. He waited for Jax's comeback, but none came. "Look, are you in love with her or not?"  
  
"Why would you care?" Jax asked.  
  
"She's my sister," AJ replied simply. "Look, this is how it is with us: Jason and Emily have a great relationship while Skye and I have a great one. That means I love and care for her unlike the other people this family who could care less about the two of us. I'm probably the only person in this family that realizes just what Skye is."  
  
"And what is that?" Jax prompted.  
  
"A great person," AJ replied. "I just don't wanna see her hurt again, especially by you... You've put her through enough."  
  
"I've put her through enough?" he repeated. "How would you know anything about what I've 'put' her through?"  
  
AJ shook his head. "You really have no idea how much you hurt her, do you? I may have been involved in my own little problems at the time, but that didn't prevent me from noticing Skye."  
  
"Skye doesn't prevent anyone from noticing her," Jax mumbled.  
  
"You hurt her and humiliated her in front of ::everyone::," AJ went on. "You even drove her to drinking again, something she hadn't done in years."  
  
"I didn't mean to do any of those things."  
  
"But you did, and you did nothing to stop it," AJ replied. "Anyway, it's obvious you're in love with her still -you haven't even tried to deny it- and I know she's in love with you still. I don't care if you get back together, but if you hurt her, I ::will:: destroy you." Without giving Jax a chance to reply, AJ walked out of the room to the kitchen to swipe some apple pie from Cook when she wasn't looking.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They arrived at Dave and Buster's less than half an hour later, just in time to make the late lunch crowd. It wasn't overly full, but there were quite a few people there, so Jax ordered a table located in the far corner of the restaurant.  
  
When they'd first gotten into the car, Jax had asked Dawne a few questions, such as what her school was like and if she liked it. Ever since then she'd been rattling on excitedly about what her schedule was like, who her favorite teachers were, her best friend Eva who was Argentina's Prime Minister's daughter, and so on.  
  
He was amazed to find that even though she was only in second grade, she'd already taken 4 years of French and would be starting Italian next year. They'd already learned their multiplication tables, were writing lengthy essays and had studied most of the world's geography. What she was learning in second grade at her private school was what a fourth or fifth grader would learn in a public school.  
  
Silently he hoped that if he ever had a daughter, she'd be just like Dawne. She was extremely intelligent, full of energy, and the cutest little girl he'd ever met. It made him want to scoop her up and spoil her until she couldn't see straight. He smiled, maybe he could spoil her a little while she was here.  
  
"So girls," he began as he pushed Skye's chair in for her. "Would you like to play first and eat later, or eat first and play later?"  
  
"Play first!" Dawne exclaimed as she leaned back to look into the arcade room hungrily.  
  
"Maybe we should eat first baby," Skye objected. "You haven't eaten since breakfast."  
  
Dawne frowned, but nodded and sat down. "Don't worry," Jax smiled. "I'll ask them to cook yours extra fast so you can play soon, all right?"  
  
"Thanks Mr. Jacks," Dawne said with a grin as the waiter came up to take their order.  
  
Jax did as he promised and requested that they make Dawne's chicken fingers first and bring them out as soon as possible. The waiter nodded promising to relay the message to the cook, and left, leaving the three alone again.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you called me Jax," he told Dawne with a warm smile as if their conversation had never been interrupted.  
  
She nodded. "Mommy calls me baby, it's my pet name. She gives pet names to people she likes...... Did she give you a pet name too?"  
  
Jax laughed as he watched Skye's eyes widen in embarrassment. "Your mother used to call me Honey," he replied.  
  
"What did you call her?" Dawne asked, ignoring her mother's discomfort.  
  
"I don't think I had a pet name for her," Jax answered as he searched his memory for a time when he'd called her by a pet name.  
  
"My Love," she said softly. "You used to call me My Love." He looked over at her and saw hurt in her eyes, but she looked at her daughter and forced a smile. "You're very full of questions today Baby," she observed. "What's got you so interested in Jax and my marriage?"  
  
Dawne shrugged. "Just curious," she replied. She looked around the room inquisitively, as if searching for something. "Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked, turning back to her mother after she'd found it.  
  
"Sure," Skye nodded and stood up as Dawne did to go with her.  
  
"Mom! I'm not a baby," Dawne exclaimed. "I can go by myself!"  
  
Skye hesitated, half-standing. She saw the hope in her daughter's eyes and melted. "All right, go ahead," she nodded. Dawne smiled and as she walked off Skye kept a careful eye on her daughter's retreating back.  
  
"I must say I never pinned you as an overprotective mother, Skye," he replied, watching Skye watch her daughter with interest.  
  
"Would you rather me not care at all about her like my mother did for me?" Skye shot back, turning to him when Dawne disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
"No," he shook his head. "I guess not." He watched her throw nervous glances at the bathroom every couple seconds as she drummed her fingers on the table. "Skye," he said and placed a hand over hers to stop her from drumming her fingers. "She just went to the bathroom, she'll be fine."  
  
She looked down at his large hand holding her small one, feeling a small surge of electricity pass between them. Slowly she met his ice blue gaze, and saw in his eyes that he'd felt it too. They stared at one another for a moment, then slowly Jax leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Skye remained rigid in her seat, too shocked to move. Her eyes remained shut because she could seem to open them. She could not believe what just happened, it had to be some sort of dream.  
  
She'd been sober too long, that was it. She needed a drink. A nice shot of whiskey.... or maybe some Vodka. That's it, a tall glass of Vodka, heaven knows she'd be able to drink the whole thing. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at Jax.  
  
He was staring right back.  
  
Before she could think, Dawne appeared between them as if by magic. "Dawne," Skye said simply because it was all she could think to say at that moment. "Um, how'd it go?" she asked stupidly.  
  
"There was a line," Dawne answered. "But a lady let me cut in front of her."  
  
"Well that was nice," Skye observed, avoiding the piercing stare she felt coming from Jax. "Did you say thank you?"  
  
Dawne nodded as a waiter came up with a small basket of chicken fingers, fries and a side of coleslaw and set it in front of Dawne. "Thank you," Jax told the waiter and slipped him a twenty for his troubles.  
  
Together she and Jax watched as Dawne ate the chicken and fries quickly, talking about how she wanted a pony in between bites.  
  
"Well your birthday's coming up, maybe someone will get you a pony," Skye with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Really?" Jax inquired, his interest perked by the mention of a birthday. "When's your birthday Dawne?"  
  
"April 21st," she exclaimed with a childish grin. "I'll be eight!"  
  
"Congratulations," Jax offered as he thought about the information Dan had given him. Skye had taken a three week leave in mid April, so that ment Dawne ::had:: been born in that time period. It was already the ninth, Dawne wouldn't be staying through her birthday, he concluded. "What's your middle name Dawne?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Marie," Skye and Dawne replied at the same time.  
  
"That's a very pretty name," he replied as he made a mental note to have Dan look up Dawne Marie Quartermaine's birth certificate for the father.  
  
Dawne smiled at Jax, and Jax smiled back. He could help but already be in love with her. "Can I go play now?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Jax replied and pulled out his wallet. "Now go put this in the machine over there and it'll give you tokens," he instructed her while handing her a fifty. "If you run out come back and I'll give you more, 'kay?"  
  
"'Kay!" she exclaimed and ran off to convert the fifty into coins.  
  
"She likes you, a lot," Skye told him after Dawne had disappeared.  
  
"I like her too," he answered. "She's a wonderful little girl. You did a great job."  
  
"People keep telling me that so it must be true," Skye answered.  
  
"It is," he told her sincerely.  
  
Skye nodded and looked down at her lap as she twiddled her thumbs. "Um, about that kiss-" she began slowly.  
  
"Don't even mention it," he cut her off. "It was wrong, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."  
  
She nodded slowly. Her hope was completely dashed now. When he'd kissed her, she thought maybe, just maybe, there was hope for the two of them. But no more. He'd killed that hope without even realizing he had. "You're right," she nodded, forcing herself to sound as if she agreed. "It was totally wrong. It won't happen again."  
  
"Never," Jax agreed as he watched Skye once again avoid his gaze. ::God I could just kill myself!:: he thought. ::Every time there's some sort of invitation, one of us shoots it down! I've got to stop seeing her, it just makes me want her even more, that's what I have to do:: He looked away from Skye in the uncomfortable silence. ::I have to leave or else I'll end up doing something we'll both regret later on::  
  
He sighed inwardly. ::I'll just get through the rest of the night, and then that's it. No more Skye for me::  
  
* * * * *  
  
Forty-five minutes later he and Skye had finished their diner in silence. The only words they'd spoken were on passing the salt and agreeing to go join Dawne in the arcade room.  
  
They found her easy enough on a two-person motorcycle race with another boy a few years older than she. They were racing head to head, both everywhere but on the road itself. Skye watched as Dawne ran into several trees and boulders, even a cow or two. Finally the race ended with Dawne in 7th and the boy in 4th.  
  
"One more," the boy asked.  
  
"Okay," she agreed. "But I want help," she demanded and pointed to Jax and Skye.  
  
The boy surveyed the two adults with interest. "No fair," he shook his head. "They're grown ups."  
  
"We'll bet ten tokens," she said with a sly smile.  
  
The boy looked at the hand she held out with greedy interest and nodded. "You're on."  
  
"My God," Jax breathed after the display was over. "She's a miniature you."  
  
"You should see her at poker," Skye mumbled. "Which of us do you want?" she asked turning to Dawne.  
  
Dawne studied her mother and Jax. "Jax," she decided.  
  
"Happy to oblige my lady," Jax grinned and straddled the motorcycle behind the young girl.  
  
Skye watched on in amusement as Dawne instructed Jax on how to use the game properly. Little did she know, Jax had his own motorcycle parked in his garage with all his cars. But Jax paid attention and acted innocent as she taught him.  
  
"Come on already," the boy whined.  
  
Dawne said nothing but slipped two coins in the slot to start the race. They started off evenly for the first thirty seconds of the game, then slowly Jax sped up, leaving the boy behind in his dust. He found a few short cuts and zoomed down them soon ending up a full lap a head of the boy. Skye grinned as the race ended and Jax and Dawne came in first.  
  
"Yay!" Dawne exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly.  
  
"You cheated!" the boy whined.  
  
"Did not. That'll be ten tokens please," Dawne reminded him.  
  
He grumbled the whole time as he counted out ten tokens and handed them to Dawne, then stalked off angry at his loss.  
  
Jax looked up at Skye, smiling broadly at Dawne's happy face as she counted the tokens and carefully slipped them into her pocket. "How about you Skye? Wanna' give it a try?" he asked with a wink.  
  
Skye glanced at the game and turned back to him with a sly smile, identical to that of Dawne's. "Why I think I will," she answered and climbed astride the opposite motorcycle. "A hundred bucks says I beat you."  
  
Jax grinned. "You're on," he said and held out his hand for her to shake.  
  
Skye took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Can we barrow some coins baby?" she asked Dawne as she climbed off Jax's motorcycle with his help.  
  
"Okay," she said and handed them two coins each.  
  
The slipped their coins in and each selected their motorcycles and riders. Jax picking a blue motorcycle with a male rider while Skye picked a red one with a female rider.  
  
"Shall we do the easy course?" Jax asked looking over a Skye with amusement as he indicated the plain oval shaped tack.  
  
Skye licked her lips and turned back to the screen, picking the course with the most curves. "No way you're goin' easy on me," she told him.  
  
"Who said I was going to?" he asked as the revving of eight motorcycles, including their own, began.  
  
Skye looked back over at Jax when she saw the red light. "Jax?" she called, bringing his attention back to her. "I love you," she told him as the light turned green. At his stunned expression she turned back to the game and shot out in front of all the other bikes, including Jax's.  
  
Jax shook his head and turned back to the game, inwardly cursing Skye as he began the race in last place. Through out most of the race Skye remained a head of Jax, but a few times he slipped in, taking short cuts the whole way.  
  
As they neared the last curve, with both of them racing right alongside of each other, Skye used the attack button on her handlebars, kicking Jax's bike and knocking him to the ground. She crossed the finish line in first and began laughing hysterically at the look of shock on Jax's face.  
  
"I beat you," she told him in between laughs.  
  
"You play dirty," he scowled.  
  
"You could've done the exact same thing to me, but you're too much of a gentlemen," she replied still laughing.  
  
Jax shook his head, realizing she was right. He had known about the attack button, but didn't think she had. It was completely his fault for underestimating Skye.  
  
Slowly he reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed her a hundred-dollar bill. "Here," he said, keeping his scowl in place. "You dirty rotten cheater."  
  
"It has its advantages," she smiled as she tucked the hundred in her bra for safe keeping. She patted her breast where the hundred was hidden. "No way you're getting it back now."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought I'd add a little fun into it and having Jax take them to Dave and Busters just seemed like a good idea. Oh well, I really appreciate reviews, so please review! Thanks! Until next time.... 


	7. A Party with a Twist

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, this took a bit longer than I expected. I have a week left of school and my teachers are piling us with homework and review crap so I haven't had much time to write. I'll try to get the next chapter out by Sunday, but I'm not sure if I'll have time because of studying for finals and all, so we'll see. Well, on with the story....  
  
"How do I look?" Collin asked stepping out of the bathroom for the first time in at least forty-five minutes.  
  
"It took you over half an hour to put on a suit?" Skye laughed. He looked extremely handsome, she had to admit. His black designer suit with an emerald green shirt suited him perfectly. His dark black hair had been carefully spiked, and his face was freshly shaven. She could smell a hint of cologne she didn't recognize, but liked very much, coming from his direction.  
  
"I'm a business man," he protested as he straightened his jacket stiffly.  
  
She laughed again because it was his excuse for everything. "You look fabulous, though I'd loose the tie if I were you."  
  
He looked hurt as he smoothed his tie down. "Are you dissing Sponge Bob? Please tell me you're kidding?"  
  
"Collin, seriously, your a 30 year old man," Skye smiled. "You know I love you, but I refuse to be seen on the arm of a man dressed like that."  
  
"I take it I'm escorting you then?" he asked as he loosened the tie and slipped it off his neck.  
  
"You may have the honor," she replied sarcastically. "Besides, who else would?"  
  
"AJ...." he answered then paused wondering what she would say if he added what he was thinking. He decided to risk it, "I'm sure Jax would love to."  
  
She paused, her silver locket halfway clasped. "What do you mean 'Jax would love to'?"  
  
"I'm just pointing out the obvious," he shrugged.  
  
"Explain yourself," she demanded slightly confused. She turned around in her vanity seat so she could face him instead of talking to his reflection.  
  
"Oh come on Skye, it's so obvious it's not even funny anymore," he exclaimed. "You and Jax are still in love!"  
  
She paused staring at him for a second. "You're wrong. I may still love him, but he doesn't love me....... not anymore...... I don't think he ever did."  
  
"Skye," he said softly because he could see the hurt in her eyes, "You don't believe that. He did love you, and from where I'm standing it looks like he still does."  
  
She shook her head. "No..... He doesn't."  
  
"What about the kiss?" he asked.  
  
"It was a peck! He even ::said:: it shouldn't have happened! That it was wrong and it wouldn't happen again!" she exclaimed.  
  
"And he was lying," Collin replied calmly.  
  
"Collin don't do this," she told him closing her eyes because she felt tears coming. "Don't you get my hopes up again. You said he'd come back when I told you he'd asked for a divorce, and he didn't."  
  
"He hasn't come back ::yet::," Collin corrected. "I told you he would, and he will. Trust me, I know these things."  
  
Skye sighed and composed herself. She didn't believe him for a minute, but then again he'd rarely ever been wrong about such things. It was one of the many baffling mysteries concerning Collin; he just knew things others didn't. "If you're wrong... I ::will:: kill you."  
  
"And I don't doubt it for a second," he replied sincerely. "Now...." to lighten the mood he made and extravagant, over exaggerated bow and held out his hand for her. "May I escort you this evening milady?"  
  
"Oh, you are too kind," she replied with a girlish giggle that few had heard before. "I have a feeling tonight will be a night I'll never forget," she replied with a smile.  
  
Collin opened the door and ushered her outside. "You have no idea," he mumbled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Not long after Skye and Collin left the Hotel they arrived at Carly's club, where the party was to be held. Carly had insisted that the party take place there once Skye had invited her, Sonny and Michael. As they entered the club, Skye spotted Jax lingering at the top of the stairs. He smiled when he saw her and walked over.  
  
"Skye, you look beautiful," he told her sincerely as he surveyed her one shouldered dress with a total of six slits in the skirt (If any of you have seen What A Girl Wants, it's the dress in there -just a little note :P).  
  
"You look great too," she smiled indicating his suit much like Collin's but with a light blue shirt instead of an emerald one.  
  
"Can I escort you inside? Or has Collin beat me to the job?" he asked with a charming smile.  
  
She bit her lip and looked at Collin who nodded for her to go ahead. "You'll take Dawne in?" she asked.  
  
"Like I'd let anyone else!" Collin exclaimed, clearly shocked at the notion.  
  
"Thanks," Jax nodded to Collin and smiled at Dawne in her little blue dress. "And you look very pretty tonight as well."  
  
"Thank you," Dawne grinned and curtsied.  
  
Jax grinned back and turned back to Skye and took her arm. "I think I'm in love," he replied as he escorted her down the stairs holding on to Skye's arm so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"With who?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Dawne," he replied.  
  
Skye smiled. "I'm glad you like her."  
  
"How could I not?" he asked. "She's yours."  
  
"Skye," Carly said coming up to her with a broad smile. "The party's a hit!"  
  
Skye smiled at Carly, contemplating what she'd thought she'd heard. ::Did he really say that or was it just my imagination?:: she asked herself. She decided to ignore it, it probably was her mind playing tricks on her.  
  
She turned her attention back to Carly. "Wow!" she exclaimed as she surveyed the club. "There's at least 50 people here!" she looked around at the faces and recognized virtually no one. "Who are all these people?"  
  
Carly shrugged. "They were on the guest list."  
  
"But I okayed the list with Grandfather, only people I know were on it," she replied.  
  
"Well there's your problem," Carly answered. "Edward."  
  
Skye wrinkled her nose, realizing Carly was right. Edward had tricked her once again. "Damn him!"  
  
"Well you can't kick them all out," Carly shrugged.  
  
"You don't know me very well, do you?" Skye asked with a grin.  
  
"Are you?" Carly asked in surprise.  
  
"Nah," Skye shook her head. "It doesn't really matter I guess."  
  
"Good," Carly smiled. "Anyway, Jason wanted you to come over and 'officially' meet Courtney, since you'll be sisters soon anyway."  
  
"The wedding's still on?" Skye asked as Carly led her over to where Jason and Courtney were standing with Sonny.  
  
"Of course," Carly threw back over her shoulder with a happy grin.  
  
"Skye," Jason and Sonny said together and nodded, acknowledging her presence.  
  
"Hi, I'm glad you all could come," she smiled.  
  
"They were happy to," Carly replied.  
  
"Ecstatic," Sonny added sarcastically.  
  
"Skye," Jason said, getting her attention. "I know you two probably know each other, but I'd like you to meet Courtney, my fiancée."  
  
Courtney held out her had for Skye to shake. "I don't believe we ever have ::officially:: met," she smiled.  
  
"Never in good circumstances," Skye agreed taking Courtney's hand and giving it a light shake.  
  
"That was weak," Collin said coming up behind Skye and placing an arm carelessly around her waist.  
  
Skye hit him lightly on the shoulder and smiled. "Everyone, this is my best friend Collin," she introduced. "Collin, this is my brother, Jason, and his fiancée Courtney. And Carly, whom you already know, and her husband Sonny."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Collin nodded to them all. He turned back to Skye, "I was wondering if I could get you something to drink?"  
  
"Anything without alcohol would be great," Skye answered. He nodded and walked off to the bar. She stood talking with the others for a few moments before she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around smiling at something Carly had said and noticed it was Jax. "Jax, I'm sorry, I lost you back there didn't I?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. "It's fine, don't worry about it." He glanced over her shoulder at Sonny and hesitated.  
  
Skye noticed his gaze and threw her hands in the air. "Ohmigod, would you two forget about your damn feud already!" She turned to Sonny angrily. "You're happily married to Carly, you had a chance to marry Brenda but you didn't!" she exclaimed turning back to Jax. "Get over it already! There's nothing for you two to fight over anymore, Brenda's gone! And thank God for that!"  
  
"Amen!" Carly held up her glass in salute, but Skye didn't see, for she marched off across the dance floor to where Dawne, Michael and a few other kids were playing.  
  
Jax remained standing in his spot watching after Skye with regret. She was right, and he knew it. Without Brenda there was nothing for him and Sonny to fight over except business and they rarely came in contact with that either. "She's right," he said after a moment and turned back to Sonny and the others. "There's nothing left for us to fight over anymore. Truce?" he held out his hand to Sonny who looked at it without expression in his eyes.  
  
"Before I agree, why are you doing this?" he asked.  
  
Jax let his hand drop as he turned and looked at Skye as she knelt down and laughed along side Dawne. "If it makes Skye happy, I'll do anything," he replied and turned back to Sonny, Carly, Jason and Courtney.  
  
Sonny nodded slowly in recognition. Jax was trying to get Skye back, though in his own opinion, he didn't deserve her. Skye shouldn't even want him back after all Jax had done to her, but he could see it in both their eyes. They were in love still. He held out his hand. "Truce," he said simply.  
  
"Truce," Jax agreed and gave Sonny's hand a firm shake.  
  
"I'm amazed," Carly observed with a huge smile. "I never thought I'd see the day when you two came to an agreement over anything."  
  
Jax gave her a charming smile. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to ask Skye to forgive me and dance with me."  
  
"Of course," Jason replied as Jax nodded and walked away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He entered the club with his head held high and a freshly lit Cuban in his hand. He smiled charmingly at the pretty young hostess and gave his name as another woman took his over coat. The hostess blushed as she scanned the list and nodded for him to enter the room.  
  
He smiled again; Hunter had slipped his name on the guest list earlier that day, telling Edward he was one of the most prestigious men in New York, which was no lie. The old man had fallen for it like a brick, he hadn't even cared that he'd never even heard of him, it was simply a matter of his fortune.  
  
He scanned the crowd slowly and spotted Skye talking to a young girl across the room. He smiled. ::That must be Dawne:: he thought. He was certainty going to have fun tonight when he revealed himself to Skye and the rest of the guests.  
  
He sat down at a table in the back of the room and watched Skye as he puffed on his cigar. ::She hadn't changed much:: he mused. She was still as beautiful as ever. Just watching her smile caused his pulse to quicken, just as it had seven years before.  
  
He watched as a blonde man walked over to her and got her attention. She didn't look very pleased with him from his observation, but he watched as her face softened somewhat and she nodded to something he'd said. The man held out his hand for her and she took it delicately and he led her out on to the dance floor.  
  
Their eyes remained locked through every turn they made, it was as if they were in their own little world together. He was disgusted.  
  
He stood up, deciding he couldn't watch any longer. He'd have to make his move now or be sick. He strode over to the happy couple with a purposeful stride. He came to a halt just behind her as the man twirled her around.  
  
She was smiling, but then she saw him and stopped completely, staring at him with complete and utter fear in her eyes. "Trystan," she breathed.  
  
"Skye," he gave her a charming, but deadly smile. "It's been a long time."  
  
"Not long enough," she replied. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
He saw that the fear remained in her eyes, but it was now mixed with defiance. "Oh now, I think you know why I'm here Skye, dear," he answered.  
  
The man Skye had been dancing with took a step forward and placed his hands on Skye's shoulders to comfort her. "Who is he, Skye?" the man asked.  
  
Trystan glanced at Skye, wondering if she'd make the introductions herself or if he'd have to. She made no move to say a word so he turned back to the man. "I'm Trystan Bryant-" he began but was cut off abruptly by a surprise sucker punch to his left jaw. He felt to the floor from the force of the punch and cursed.  
  
A few women in the club screamed and the live band stopped. Everyone turned to watch the spectacle now unfolding.  
  
Slowly he stood, trying to rub the pain out of his jaw as he faced his attacker. Collin. "Francis," he said and spit out a tooth onto the ground.  
  
"Get the hell out of here Bryant," Collin yelled fuming with rage.  
  
"Skye and I weren't finished with our conversation," Trystan replied with a malicious smile.  
  
"I told you to stay away from her," Collin told him. "Now I mean it! Get out before they have to carry you out in a body bag!"  
  
Trystan tisked Collin with his tongue. "You shouldn't make threats Collin. You never know who's listening."  
  
"Get out!" Collin yelled once again. "I'm only giving you one more chance, Bryant."  
  
Trystan sighed and turned to Skye once again. "We're not finished," he told her and turned around and strolled away. He paused next to Dawne as he left, and made a move to bend down next to her.  
  
Skye broke out of Jax's grasp and ran over to Dawne. "Get away from her!" she screamed and took Dawne's hand, yanking her daughter behind her and away from Trystan.  
  
Trystan glanced back up at her, amusement in his eyes. He looked back down at Dawne, peaking around behind her mother's dress and grinned evily. "I'll see you in custody court," he replied leaning forward to whisper in Skye's ear.  
  
Skye reached over and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "You will never lay a hand on her you bastard," she told him through gritted teeth.  
  
"We'll see about that," he answered and turned and strolled out of the club smugly.  
  
Skye didn't move until his figure had disappeared up the stairs and around the corner. Once she was sure he was gone she fell to her knees next to her daughter and scooped her up in a tight hug; not sure she'd ever be able to let go.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well there you go. More of Dawne's daddy, as requested. I hope that answers everyone's question on if Skye's getting back together with Dawne's daddy. If not the answer is a definite no. Anyway, if you'll look at the beginning of my summary it says SAX, so this is a Skye/Jax fic. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Until next time..... 


	8. Secrets Revealed

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait. I'm still studying for finals and all, which are tomorrow and the next day. After that I'll be able to focus a bit more on the story, but not for long. Sunday my best friend and I are flying out to Oregon and Washington state to visit her family. I'll be there the whole month of June, but hopefully that won't affect the progress of my story. I'll have time to write it, but we'll be pretty busy visiting her something like 73 relatives out there. Whew! That's a lot of people, I don't know about you guys, but I have an extremely small family (think less than 10). Over 70 people's going to be a little overwhelming. Anyway, on with chapter 8, I hope you guys enjoy because this took me a while to get it just how I wanted it.  
  
She closed her eyes and held Dawne closer to her, placing a kiss in the girl's hair. After a long moment she opened her eyes and looked beyond Dawne's shoulder at Collin. He locked eyes with her and she could see the fear and anger was still there as he rubbed the hand he'd punched Trystan with.  
  
"You should go," he said as he came over and bent down next to her and Dawne. "You need to get out of here fast..... Before he decides to send his men in."  
  
She nodded slowly, in a haze of disbelief.  
  
He studied her for a moment, then turned around and found Jax standing over him. "Take them someplace safe, will you?" he asked of him.  
  
"Of course," Jax nodded and bent down as Collin stood. "Come here," he said pulling Dawne out of Skye's arms and picking her up. He helped Skye stand, keeping his hand firmly under her elbow as he did and led her out of the room.  
  
As they reached the top stair DA Baldwin and two of his police officers passed them. He gave Skye a quick glance but didn't stop as he and his men rushed down the stairs.  
  
"They're going after Collin," Skye stated and tried to pull away from Jax. "They'll arrest him."  
  
"Don't worry about him," Jax said and tugged her forward. "He can take care of himself." She was reluctant, but obeyed as he led her and Dawne out to his limo. "Take us back to the house," he ordered the driver as he opened the door and motioned for her to get in. He set Dawne down and she climbed in after Skye, and he soon followed.  
  
He watched as Dawne climbed into Skye's lap and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Skye began to stroke Dawne's hair, every once in a while she kissed the top of her head, but she remained silent through the entire trip to his mansion.  
  
He continued to watch the two with interest and curiosity, his mind zooming with all that had been thrown at him. Trystan Bryant was Dawne's father; he didn't need to be told that. It had been obvious in Skye's actions and in the man's appearance.  
  
He was completely confused as to how little Dawne could look like a miniature version of Skye, and yet resemble her father at the exact same time. He studied the two now and realized that Skye's face was a bit more angular, while Dawne's had a slight square shape to it. Dawne's eyes were also a bit browner than Skye's, and Skye's lips were full, the top as well as the bottom, while Dawne's upper lip was thin.  
  
They were small differences, many people wouldn't have noticed them, but Jax did, and he wondered how he'd ever missed them in the first place.  
  
He had so many questions to ask her, but he refrained, knowing it wasn't the time, not with Dawne sitting there. And Skye looked every bit as confused as he did, which also kept him from opening his mouth.  
  
The car pulled to a halt just outside of Jax's mansion no more than fifteen minutes later. Dawne had fallen asleep on her mother's shoulder, and she carried her inside, following silently behind Jax.  
  
He led them inside and was greeted by his butler, William. "Good evening Mr. Jacks, glad to have you home," William said in a stiff British accent as he took his employer's coat.  
  
Jax nodded to the man and motioned to Skye. "William, this is my ex-wife and her daughter, they'll be staying the night with us. Arrange a room for them please."  
  
"Yes sir," William nodded and walked away quickly to carry out his orders.  
  
He turned back to Skye and was startled by the fear in her eyes. "We should get her to bed," he told her softly after a short moment.  
  
Skye nodded but said nothing as William came back into the room. "Mary's preparing the room adjoining yours sir," he informed them.  
  
"Thanks," Jax nodded and turned back to Skye. "Would you like me to carry her?" he asked. She nodded once again and transferred Dawne into Jax's arms carefully, and followed him as he started up a large staircase.  
  
They entered the room as Mary was turning down the bed sheets. She smiled cheerfully at Jax, but it faded quickly and she left the room, sensing something wasn't right.  
  
Carefully Jax laid Dawne down in the bed as Skye sat down on the end and pulled Dawne's shoes off. "Shouldn't we undress her?" he asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
Skye shook her head, once again not saying a word. He nodded slowly and stepped back to give her the space he knew she wanted. For now he'd ask no questions, but once he had her alone he would drill her for answers. She wasn't going to escape him, not this time. He ::would:: have all of his questions answered.  
  
Skye pulled the covers up and tucked them carefully around her sleeping daughter. Slowly she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Dawne's forehead, "I love you." She whispered and stepped away from her.  
  
She looked up and saw Jax standing patiently by the door, waiting for her. Though she would've rather stayed with Dawne and slept beside her, she followed him out of the room, keeping her eyes artfully away from his piercing gaze.  
  
Quietly he shut the door to Dawne's room and turned around to find Skye staring around his room. He walked up behind her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders, feeling her jump slightly beneath his hands. "Skye- " he began, but he stopped when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly he didn't have the heart to drill her with questions. She looked scared and defenseless, and those weren't words one normally used to describe Skye. She had always been a strong and independent woman, but now she appeared weak and vulnerable. "Tell me," he requested softly. "Talk to me."  
  
Skye turned away from him and began to pace, spinning her sapphire ring around her finger as she did. "Trystan Bryant and I were.... involved, for lack of a better term, in college. He was the popular, handsome, smart and rich senior, while I was the pretty little rich freshman. It was definitely a good match, even Adam approved of him," she wrinkled her nose at the mention of the man she had once thought was her father.  
  
"We met through friends the first week of Summer Semester, three days later we were a couple. I guess that was mistake number one. For the first two months he was great, very romantic and considerate, but after that he became more interested in what I could do for him rather than what we could do for each other. I continued going out with him though because Adam was actually proud of me. It didn't matter that he was a complete and total jerk, Adam was calling me his daughter for the first time.  
  
"Then one night when he was drunk and being particularly rude, I refused to sleep with him. He got angry and knocked me around a bit. I was used to being knocked around by Althea, so when he came crawling back begging me to forgive him, I did.  
  
"Things got better for a while, he was very careful with me, very kind. He brought me a dozen roses every day for three weeks. Then he asked me to move in with him and I accepted, that was probably the biggest mistake I ever made. Soon after we moved in together he asked me to marry him. We had only been going out three months by then and I hardly knew him so I told him no, that we should wait a while longer. He got so angry." She paused remembering exactly what had happened after she said no. The memory didn't affect her as it once had. She used to curl into a little ball and cry her eyes out, but not anymore. It was over and done with and there was nothing she could do to change the past. She steeled her voice and went on. "He beat the shit out of me. If Collin hadn't decided to stop by and say hey when he did, Trystan would have killed me."  
  
She saw the sadness in Jax's eyes give way to pure fury. He pushed himself away from the fireplace, punching it as he did. "Bastard," he growled. How could she just stand there and look so calm? Didn't it hurt her to think about it, he wondered to himself.  
  
"That was the last straw, I broke it off immediately after I was released from the hospital. He was charged with assault and battery..... attempted murder too. But he's slick, he got out of it with a few phone calls to the right people -one being my dad."  
  
Jax shook his head and laughed out of pure anger. "I always knew Adam was a low down son of a bitch, but I never imagined he could sink that low." He sighed and opened a decanter of Brandy and poured himself a glass. "What else?"  
  
Skye shrugged. "A few months later I discovered I was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone but Collin and my roommate.... I barely showed so I got away with it, even Adam never knew." She walked around the room fingering the little trinkets scattered around the room as she spoke. "Trystan graduated early, so he never knew either. I don't understand how he found out! How could he possibly have known that Dawne is his daughter after all of this time?"  
  
This time here eyes did fill with tears. She was only nineteen, and only seven months pregnant. She'd been so close to loosing Dawne and she hadn't even cared. She hadn't wanted the baby, but Collin had convinced her to at least have it, to give it to some nice couple that did want a baby. So she went through with the pregnancy, hating every second of it.  
  
When the time came when Dawne was born she'd cursed everyone and everything within sight. Then they'd handed her to her. She was so small and fragile, her cry so weak and miserable. And she'd fallen in love. But still she'd pushed her away. Dawne's chances of surviving were slim, the doctors said, because Dawne was a preemie.  
  
Dawne had been in the hospital for three months after she was born for observation. Skye hadn't visited her once. She didn't even go to the hospital to pick her up on the day she was to be released. Collin had gone instead. In the following weeks she'd continued to push Dawne away, refusing to care for her, trying to convince herself that she didn't love Dawne. But she did. She was completely in love with that little girl from the moment she'd been placed in her arms, she just hadn't wanted to admit it.  
  
Collin had known the truth without having to be told. He'd taken care of little Dawne himself, slowly pushing Dawne onto Skye until Skye finally relented when Dawne was sixteen months.  
  
Skye shook her head, ridding herself of the old memories "I won't let him have her," she said, looking up at Jax, with new resolve. "I won't."  
  
"Of course not," he nodded and pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"He doesn't deserve her," she sniffled.  
  
"Not a chance," Jax agreed.  
  
"He gonna' to take me to court, Jax," she said. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"You'll get the best lawyer there is," he answered. "I'll ask Alexis to represent you."  
  
Skye gave an un-ladylike snort. "It'll be a cold day in hell when she agrees to help me."  
  
"She'll say yes because I'll ask her to," he replied. "She won't say no to me. I don't think she can."  
  
"Don't be so sure," Skye shook her head and pulled away from him slightly to look up at him. "I think she hates me more than she loves her daughter."  
  
Jax ignored her statement knowing she may very well be right. But Alexis ::would:: represent Skye, even if he had to fall down on his knees and beg her to take the case, he'd convince her to do it. There was no way he was going to allow that man to take Dawne away from Skye.  
  
Skye let her head drop back on to Jax's shoulder and felt herself melting into him. She'd never felt safer in her life, than when she was being held in Jax's arms. Suddenly she felt tears rise up again, she'd missed him so much, and here she was being held in his arms over half a year after he'd divorced her for Brenda.  
  
He noticed her sniffling again and he took her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Don't cry. I'm not gonna' let him hurt you or Dawne," he said.  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes as a few tears spilled over. "Jax?" she asked through the tears as she let her head rest on his shoulder again.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Will you hold me tonight?" she asked in barely above a whisper. "Please?"  
  
He said nothing as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on it softly and walked around to the other side, then crawled on top and pulled her into his arms, happily content just to hold her as long as she wanted to be held.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Skye entered the hotel late the next morning with Dawne's hand in her own. As her normal routine she went to the front desk and smiled at the clerk. "Morning Charlie," she greeted.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Quartermaine," he returned with a smile as he handed her the day's mail. "There's a man waiting for you in the lobby. Right over there," he pointed to a man in a suit sitting in one of the chairs with a brief case on his lap.  
  
She paused, not exactly sure what she should do. She took a deep breath, held her head high and walked over to him, knowing whatever news this man bore wasn't good. "Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine?" he asked, standing up to greet her.  
  
He didn't offer his hand and neither did she. "Yes?" she responded, keeping her voice level and cool.  
  
"I'm Frank Wiles," he said as he opened his brief case and pulled out a manila folder. "I'm here to issue you a court summons."  
  
"A subpoena?" she breathed taking the files he handed her.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he nodded coolly. "The court date's set for April 14th."  
  
"The fourteenth?" she repeated, forgetting the cool facade she'd formed. "That's Monday!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he nodded. "I should be going now, good luck." He added, he closed his briefcase and walked off before she could say anything else.  
  
"Mommy?" Dawne asked looking up at her mother who was now white as a sheet.  
  
"I-I need to sit," she stuttered and fumbled as she sat down in the chair previously occupied by the man. Her breathing hitched as she absorbed what she'd just been told. ::He's really going to do this:: she thought. ::I'm going to loose Dawne. Even if Alexis agrees to be my lawyer I'll loose her. He'll set the case up so he'll win, I know he will.::  
  
She looked down at her daughter, staring worry faced up at her. "Oh baby," she whispered and pulled Dawne into her lap. "Oh, this can't be happening. It just can't!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alexis adjusted the strap of her purse as she rang the doorbell of Jax's mansion. She looked around in curiosity at the large stone structure in front of her, she'd never been to Jax's mansion before. She hadn't even known he'd owned one, apparently he didn't come here often.  
  
She smiled as the door opened, expecting to see Jax, but was disappointed to find a stiff looking man instead. "I'm here to see Mr. Jacks," she said to his questioning gaze.  
  
"Ms. Davis?" he asked in a stiff British accent.  
  
"Yes," she nodded."  
  
"Right this way ma'am," he stepped aside to allow her entrance and she followed him into a large room lined with books. "Mr. Jacks is just finishing up his shower, he'll be down in a moment. May I get you anything?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she answered. The man nodded and left, leaving her alone in the room. "Huh," she said to herself as she looked around the room in curiosity. She stepped over to the shelves and pulled out a book, "Moby Dick. Interesting."  
  
She replaced the book and continued on in her snooping. There was a very large window across the room that opened up onto a terrace. She found herself drawn to it and stepped outside, her breath catching at the sight of a beautiful garden of roses.  
  
She stood on the terrace staring out at the garden for a few moments, and didn't even hear Jax come in. "Pretty isn't it?" he asked coming up beside her to stare out at the garden.  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice, but relaxed knowing it was only him. "It's gorgeous," she answered. "I didn't even know about this place."  
  
"I don't come here often," he answered.  
  
"So why are you here now?" she asked.  
  
"I brought Skye here last night," he answered, turning back to her in time to see her wrinkle her nose in distaste.  
  
"Tell me you're not back together with her?" she pleaded.  
  
Jax was silent for a moment. "No," he said finally. "We're not."  
  
She sighed with relief. "I honestly can't see why you ever married that woman, let alone got involved with her in the first place. She's bad news, Jax."  
  
"Everyone told me that about her when I got interested in her," he said, turning to look back out at the garden. "Maybe someone should've told her that about me."  
  
Alexis was silent for a moment as she studied him. He leaned against the railing of the terrace, staring out at it as if he were in deep thought. He didn't seem to mind the wind whipping at his hair he usually kept so carefully in place, he was simply entranced in thought. "Jax, what did you call me over here for?"  
  
He turned back to her and smiled. "Always one to get to the point, weren't you?" When she said nothing he smiled and turned around to lean against the railing. "I'm sure you've heard by now about the trouble at the party last night."  
  
"The little girl's father showed up," she nodded. "Yeah, I heard. What about it?"  
  
Jax was silent for a moment again. "He wants custody of Dawne. He's already had the subpoena papers delivered to Skye."  
  
"So?" Alexis said cautiously. She could tell what was coming next.  
  
"So I want you to represent Skye at the hearing," he replied.  
  
Alexis stared at him. She'd known it was coming up still couldn't believe he'd even think to ask her. "Absolutely not!" she exclaimed. "Do you know how much I loathe that woman? She probably deserves to loose that little girl!"  
  
"No," Jax said sharply cutting her off. He saw the surprise in her eyes at his anger, but he continued. "That man will never lay a hand on that little girl as long as I live."  
  
She stared at him a moment longer, then slowly she smiled. "You're in love with her aren't you?"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You're in love with Skye," she laughed again. "Oh, that's rich! I thought you'd learned your lesson, but no. She reeled you back in like a gold fish in a little bowl-"  
  
"Alexis that's enough," he said cutting her off. "I haven't been reeled into anything. Skye didn't ask for my help, I offered it, starting with you. I told her I'd get her the best lawyer, and you're it."  
  
Alexis shook her head. "There is no way in hell I'm representing that woman. Have you forgotten that she accused me of murdering Alcazar?"  
  
"Alexis, you did murder him!" he exclaimed. "Skye covered for you as long as she could before they were about to throw her in jail for it! You did nothing knowing all along you were the real killer!"  
  
"She tried to steal Kristina from me," Alexis insisted.  
  
"She did nothing but love that little girl while you couldn't be near her," he shook his head. "If anything, she gave Kristina the love and attention you couldn't give her at the time."  
  
"She turned me away from the door every time I came to visit her," she exclaimed.  
  
"Because you had ::set:: visitations that ::you:: didn't abide by!" he exclaimed. "She was trying to protect you so you ::could:: see your daughter again! You would have been thrown in jail had Edward caught you sneaking in to visit Kristina during an unscheduled visit. Skye saved you Alexis. Every time she turned you away it was so in six months you'd be able to have custody of her again." He paused seeing that his words were getting across to Alexis. "You owe Skye Alexis. Please, do this for me if you won't do it for her."  
  
Alexis remained silent and frowned. "It's just a custody case?"  
  
"Just a custody case," he nodded.  
  
She bit her lip, thinking it over in her mind. "I'll need to set up an interview with her. She has to tell me everything."  
  
"Thank you," he smiled. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," she grunted. "Just get me the interview."  
  
"Absolutely," he nodded. "You won't regret this."  
  
"I'm sure I will," she grumbled, angry with herself for relenting.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So there it is you guys. I sure hope it was worth the wait. Oh and just a little note if you're confused: I'm not going along with the current story on GH, the whole Alexis/Dawbson thing is just a little stupid in my opinion, so in my story it never happened. It's already been six months so Alexis has her lawyer's license back and she has custody of Kristina again (in the beginning of the story Kristina was simply visiting her father and that's why she was at the Quartermaine's). And let's just pretend that everything Jax said about Skye helping Alexis to keep her child is true, 'kay? Well that's it. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon, so please review and tell me what you think. I need the inspiration! Thanks, bye! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Goodbye

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Well tomorrow I'm leaving for Washington, I thought I'd post another chapter before I went so maybe I wouldn't have to fool with updating for the first few days. Well, I must say I'm a little disappointed with the feedback from last chapter (four reviews on Fanfiction.net and two on FanFic Haven). It makes me wonder if people are still interested in my story or if last chapter just wasn't all that great. If you like my story and want me to continue please review, otherwise I won't continue (don't get me wrong, four reviews isn't bad, but on Fanfiction.net I've gotten used to 7 or 8 reviews a chapter -maybe I just got a little conceited, I dunno). As I said I won't continue if I'm only getting a slow trickle of reviews. Well on with this chapter.....  
  
"Bonjour, ceci est parler de Marie," a young woman by the name of Marie said as she answered her phone line at Madam Beauchamp's Academy for Young Girls and Boys. "Comment peux-j'être de service?"  
  
"Bonjour," Skye returned to the young woman and continued on in impeccable French. "I'm calling in regards to my daughter, Dawne Chandler- Quartermaine. She's visiting me in the states for spring break and something's come up, I don't believe she'll make it back before school resumes on Monday."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am," Marie replied. "We cannot accept any children back any later than 6 PM this evening."  
  
"You don't understand," Skye began again, "Tomorrow is Dawne's custody trial."  
  
"Hold on a moment and I'll transfer you to Madam Beauchamp," Marie answered after a moment.  
  
Skye frowned. She lifted her shades and glanced over at Dawne doing a cannonball into the water and smiled as Dawne came up for air, grinning proudly at her mother. Collin jumped in behind Dawne, and as he came up he lifted Dawne into the air throwing her across the pool.  
  
Skye laughed at the two as Dawne came up for air again, giggling. She'd bailed Collin out of jail the morning before after she'd returned from Jax's mansion. He didn't seem at all effected by the time he'd spent locked up in the cell, in fact he was his normal self. He'd even cracked a joke or two about how he'd end up going to prison for defending her one of these days. She thought it was sweet the way he protected her, but hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.  
  
She turned her attention back to the phone as Madam Beauchamp's voice sounded. "Skye?" Madam Beauchamp asked as she answered. With Madam Beauchamp it was perfectly fine for her to be on a first name basis with you, but you could ::never:: call her Victoria in her presence.  
  
"Yes I'm here," Skye answered continuing in French.  
  
"Good. Now what seems to be the problem?" she asked cheerily. Madam Beauchamp was the kind of woman whom everyone liked. She was very well respected throughout all of Europe and was a very kind and understanding woman all around. She was very involved with what went on at the school, she even taught a few classes herself and made it a point to get to know her students and their parents. Skye was secretly relieved that she was on the woman's good side, for anyone who wasn't was on everyone else's bad side as well.  
  
Skye began to explain what the problem was once more to the headmistress and could hear the woman's sighs of sympathy on the other end of the line.  
  
"That's simply terrible," Madam Beauchamp exclaimed, true compassion in her words.  
  
"It's awful," Skye agreed. "Can you help me? Is it all right if Dawne stays here for a few extra days?"  
  
Madam Beauchamp heaved a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. "I'm terribly sorry Skye dear, but I simply couldn't allow Dawne a late entrance. If I did it may upset some of the other families whose children attend here. Next thing you know everyone would be returning late."  
  
"I understand," Skye sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Thank you for the help."  
  
"Of course darling," Madam Beauchamp replied. "But there is something else I can do for you."  
  
"Yes?" Skye asked.  
  
"I'll allow Dawne to return a bit later this evening," she said. "She's visiting you in New York, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Skye answered.  
  
"I know how long it takes to book a last minute flight, so I'll allow little Dawne to return no later than 9 PM," she explained. "That's three hours more than the rest of the students."  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful," Skye beamed. "Thank you."  
  
"Skye?" she called before Skye could hang up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll send someone to pick her up at the airport. Good luck dear," Madam Beauchamp returned. "Au revoir."  
  
"Au revoir," Skye answered with a smile as she hung up the phone. She glanced across the pool to find Dawne and Collin, but instead the most handsome man she'd ever seen caught her gaze. "Jax," she smiled at him and he smiled in return.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Skye sniffled as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug for the eighth time in a ten-minute period. "I'm gonna miss you so much baby," she told her.  
  
"I'll miss you too," Dawne answered, returning her mother's tight hug.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" Skye asked pushing her daughter to arms link and looking her in the eyes.  
  
"I know," Dawne answered.  
  
"No matter what happens, I'll always love you," she repeated, her eyes tearing up once again. "Don't forget that."  
  
"I won't," Dawne nodded. "I promise."  
  
Skye looked her daughter over one last time then stood up. "Are you sure you have everything?"  
  
"I packed for her," Collin answered. "She's got everything."  
  
"Good, 'cause I wouldn't want you to forget anything," Skye nodded as she wrung her hands together to keep from grabbing her daughter once more.  
  
"Why don't you three stand together for a moment," Collin motioned to Jax, Skye and Dawne as he pulled out a camera. "Lemme' get a picture."  
  
Skye sniffled again and nodded as Jax came over to stand beside her and put his arm lightly around her waist. Dawne stood in front of them clutching the little teddy bear Collin had given to her when she was first born in her hands.  
  
"Smile," he told them. They all did as he commanded; yet none of their smiles reached their eyes. Satisfied that it was the most he could get out of them, he took the picture.  
  
Skye bent down next to her daughter again and pulled her into a hug once more. She held her for what seemed like an eternity, and yet it still wasn't enough. She pulled away and kissed her left cheek, then her right, and then the tip of her nose.  
  
Dawne giggled and did the same to her mother as Jax bent down next to the two. "I'll see you soon princess," he told her. "There might even be a surprise waiting for you when you get back." He added with a wink.  
  
Dawne smiled brighter and threw her arms around Jax. He held on tightly, feeling a bit like a piece of him would be leaving along with Dawne. ::She's gonna be a heart breaker:: he thought. ::If she can wrap me around her finger this quick, imagine what she'll do to all the boys when she's older::  
  
"All right, we've ::really:: got to go if you want to catch that plane," Collin said standing by the door with Dawne's suitcase in hand.  
  
Dawne hugged her mother once more and turned to follow Collin out of the room. "Bye Jax, bye Mommy," she waved.  
  
"No," Skye shook her head. "Not good bye. I'll see you soon."  
  
Dawne smiled. "I'll see you soon," she repeated and disappeared out the door.  
  
"I'll be back in a couple hours," Collin told the two and gave them a knowing look before he closed the door.  
  
Skye felt as if the door closing signaled the last time she'd ever see her daughter again. She put a hand to her brow and let out a strangled sob of despair.  
  
"Shhh," Jax cooed pulling Skye into an enveloping hug. "Don't cry."  
  
"I'll probably never see her again," Skye choked out as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Of course you will," he corrected. "She'll get out of school in June, you'll see her then."  
  
Skye continued to cry softly into his shoulder, knowing he was simply trying to help her. Slowly she managed to stop her sobs and she sniffled, feeling like a fool for crying her eyes out in front of Jax. "I'm sorry," she sniffled again.  
  
"For what?" he asked and kept his arms around her protectively because he knew she wasn't ready to be let go.  
  
"For loosing it in front of you," she replied and sniffled again.  
  
He smiled softly. "You can't be strong all the time Skye," he said. "It's healthy to show a little weakness every once in a while, so people know you're still human."  
  
He earned a little laugh from her and he smiled again. Even with her hair disheveled her eyes glassy and tear streaks running down her face, she still managed to look beautiful.  
  
His gaze landed on her mouth and he wondered if she still tasted the same. True he'd kissed her a few days ago, but that had been out of impulse and he'd startled the hell out of her.  
  
It wasn't an impulse now, he decided as he leaned forward at captured her mouth with his in a gentle kiss. Just a little taste, he told himself, but even as he thought it he felt Skye's arms snake up his back and fist in his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.  
  
He heard her moan softly as he probed her mouth open with his tongue. He basked in the glory of kissing her -really kissing her- again. If he were left with choosing one activity to do for the rest of his life, it would be -hands down- kissing Skye. Of course sex between them had always been more than amazing, but kissing her.... He could even find the words to describe how it felt when they kissed.  
  
Though he would've enjoyed to continue kissing her, there was a driving need deep inside of him to do more. He could feel the passion building between them as she let her hands wander artfully over his back and chest.  
  
She slowly un-tucked his shirt and dragged it over his head, gazing with pleasure at the wide expanse of muscle that was he. Placing her hands on either side of his chest to feel his muscle beneath her palms, she leaned up and nipped playfully at his lower lip before kissing him fully.  
  
He heard someone groan -he wasn't sure whom- as he lifted Skye up off the floor and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her up the three steps to the raised area that was the single bedroom, and set her down at the foot of the bed.  
  
Carefully he lifted her shirt above her head, keeping his eyes locked with hers, loosing contact only when her head disappeared beneath the shirt. Her arms encircled him once again and she brought his mouth down on hers for another searing kiss as he unhooked her slacks and let them pool at her feet.  
  
He stepped back a bit to look at her in nothing but a blue lace bra and matching panties. Her body had always been a complete wonder to him, she was perfect in every way. She was just tall enough that he didn't have to bend down overly much, her breasts fit perfectly into his hands, and she curved in all the right places. He couldn't help but think that God had made her especially for him, the way they fit together as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
  
As his gaze roamed over her body, a little hint of green hidden beneath her blue lace bra caught his attention. She followed his gaze down and looked back up at him, smiling slyly as he reached into her bra and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.  
  
"Is this-?" he began looking at the hundred in amusement.  
  
"Your money means so much to me Jax," she answered in a fake southern drawl. "How could I not keep it close to my heart?"  
  
Jax laughed at her as he pulled her into his arms once more. "You really are somethin'," he told her and kissed her before she could come up with another sassy retort.  
  
::Clothes are such a nuisance:: Skye thought as she un-buttoned Jax's pants hastily. She wanted to feel his flesh on hers, and fast. It had been at least six months since they'd been together, and yet she still found herself reaching for him at night. She hoped that would change soon, and forced herself not to think of what would happen if it didn't. She was living life moment to moment now, and in that moment Jax was loving her. It was one of the best moments of her life.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jax watched as Skye stretched lazily next to him, and smiled slightly. He been watching her sleep for at least half an hour as he thought of what had just happened between them. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. ::What did it mean?:: He wondered as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"Hey," she returned. She'd noticed the smile and wasn't too sure she wanted to know why it was there. "What's wrong?"  
  
Jax took a deep breath and Skye knew it couldn't be good. Nothing was ever good when he had that look on his face. "We should talk about what happened Skye," he began. "It was a mistake. I took advantage of your state, I'm sorry."  
  
Skye could feel her heart drop like a dead weight. ::So he thinks sleeping with me was a mistake, does he?:: she thought to herself as she quickly masked the sudden heart ache she was experiencing with a rush of anger. "You're right it was a mistake," she answered and got out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her. "But it was my mistake."  
  
"Your mistake?" he repeated as he sat up to watch her.  
  
"Yes my mistake!" she exclaimed, suddenly very short tempered. "I can't believe I thought this might mean something to you," she motioned angrily at the bed they'd just shared. "I must've forgotten that you pay for your sex now! What's the matter Jax? Has your sex life fund run out of money or something? Did you suddenly decided that since your ex-wife still has a thing for you that you'd use it to your advantage and get a little somethin' free?"  
  
"Skye, you know that's not true," Jax began. He'd seen Skye angry several times before, but this was somehow different. She wasn't just angry, she was upset.  
  
"Oh it isn't?" she yelled. "Well if it isn't true then why were you so quick to call it a mistake? I know your type and I'm surprised you even stayed!" She marched over to the bedroom door and threw it open. "Now get out!"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I said get out!" she repeated. "I have an interview with my lawyer in an hour." She walked into the bathroom and turned around in the doorway. "You'd better be gone by time I come out of here Jasper Jacks, or else I ::will:: call the police."  
  
She slammed the door closed, satisfied at Jax's startled expression. The satisfaction didn't last long though as she turned to the mirror and got a glimpse of her tear streaked face. She hadn't even noticed the tears when she'd been yelling at him. ::That's great:: she thought as she stared at herself. ::Now everything I said has no meaning whatsoever to him::  
  
She took a deep breath to calm herself, but now that the anger had faded she felt the heart ache once more. ::I'm such a fool:: she thought as more tears squeezed past the barrier she'd struggled to create. ::To think that sleeping with Jax would erase the past.... That we could start over again with a clean slate::  
  
She could hear Jax moving around in the other room. Instinctively she flipped the lock on the door seconds before it twisted. She watched the doorknob as it twisted again in the other direction, and felt a new flow of tears begin.  
  
Stubbornly she wiped them away and turned on the shower. She waited a moment or two, thinking it over before she unlocked the door and threw it open. "Jax-" she said as she rushed out into the room.  
  
She paused when she found the bedroom empty, then she quickly went into the other room. It was empty as well. She sighed to herself and turned around walking back into her bedroom and then into the bathroom and into the steamy shower. ::Why am I so stupid:: she asked herself silently as the warm water cascaded over her body.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Monday Morning:  
  
Trystan Bryant studied himself in the full-length mirror with a grin of satisfaction. His new tailored suit fit him perfectly, and with a maroon button up shirt underneath the black suit, it gave him an air of class and power.  
  
::Skye doesn't stand a chance:: he thought, practicing his most charming smile for the judge in the mirror. ::One way or another, that little girl is going to be mine by the end of the day:: His charming smile transformed into a malicious sneer. ::It doesn't matter what the judge rules, Dawne ::will:: be mine::  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well there's chapter 9 you guys. I hope it's too your satisfaction. I'll be posting again sometime near the end of the week, but that all depends on the feedback. If you guys don't like it anymore, just tell me and I won't continue. Well I'm leaving it up to you guys, until next time.... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	10. The trial

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in so long. I realize you may have thought that I'd given up, but don't worry, I didn't! I was simply having a brain fart over here up until a few days ago and then I got this idea and it all just came out! Hehehe! Well I won't delay y'all any longer, on with the story..  
  
Skye watched as Alexis removed herself with practiced grace from the limo they'd ridden in to the courthouse. She followed her lead, not quite as graceful from lack of sleep. She was exhausted. Her night had probably consisted of a total of 2 hours of sleep thanks to a number of things. The first and most prominent thing that'd kept her pacing all night was Trystan. The sonofabitch had a way of scaring her shitless with the smallest gestures.  
  
It had been around 10 that night. She'd been trying to convince herself to sleep when a knock on the door had interrupted. At first she'd been a little hesitant to open then door upon looking out the peep hole and finding the hallway empty. Wasn't that one of the things that nearly always happened in horror movies?  
  
After a good ten minutes of debating she'd finally convinced herself to open the door. There was no one there. Of course, looking out the peep hole had told her the exact same thing ten minutes earlier. There was no one out there, but there was something. A single white rose.  
  
There had been no note. Simply a perfect rose lying on the hallway floor. She'd convinced herself it was from Jax, she refused to accept that it could be from Trystan. Even now she tried to believe it was from Jax. She wouldn't allow herself to wonder 'what if.?'.  
  
The second thing that had kept her up nearly all night was wondering if she should call Jax and thank him for the rose. She'd decided against it. No matter how sweet the gesture was, if he wanted to apologize he'd have to do it face to face.  
  
Third was Dawne. She'd worried all night about what the out come of the case would be. Alexis had assured her they had a solid case. No sane judge would give custody of a child to a man who'd nearly beaten the mother to death. They had the medical records of the beatings, solid evidence. It shouldn't last more than two hours at most. Still, she worried.  
  
There were countless other things that had bothered her through the night, but none so large. Now as she stood from exiting the limo she straightened her shoulders and held her head high, she refused to look how she felt. Her face quickly melted into a perfect impression of a mother's worry. Alexis had told her it would best for her to look worried even when she'd convinced her they'd win. Little did Alexis know, it wasn't a mask. No matter how sure Alexis was that they'd win, she wasn't.  
  
They were hounded by reporters before they'd taken the first steps. Hundreds of lights flashed in her eyes at once, blinding her for a few seconds as they hurled questions at her. She kept her lips tightly sealed as Alexis grabbed her hand and pulled her up the steps.  
  
"Ms. Quartermaine will not be answering any questions at this time," Alexis told the group with professional ease. She turned again and hauled Skye up the last of the steps and into the courthouse where the media weren't allowed to follow. Only when they'd entered the elevator did Alexis release her and hastily so as if her skin were acid. "Nice work," she replied in the privacy of the elevator.  
  
Skye assumed she was referring to the look of worry she'd given the paparazzi, and nodded silently. Trystan had alerted the media of the trial, Skye was sure of it. They'd called her nonstop since yesterday afternoon, but she'd tactfully avoided them. Most of the calls were sent to the front desk where the clerk had been instructed to tell them she was at an ELQ board meeting. It had worked for a few hours until the press had found out her cell phone number. She'd hated to do it, but she'd turn the phone off completely.  
  
"Skye?" Alexis called her name as if she'd called it several times already.  
  
"Hummm?" she asked snapping back to attention. "Sorry, I spaced."  
  
"Obviously," Alexis agreed. "I was just telling you that Judge Miller is a tough one. We'll have to convince him Trystan isn't fit to be a father."  
  
"I thought you said this was a shoe in?" Skye replied, her nerves suddenly jumping.  
  
"Better safe than sorry," Alexis answered. "Look, Miller is tough, but he's fair. He's not gonna' let Bryant walk away with Dawne. He's a family man himself," she added when she saw Skye's unconvinced expression.  
  
"You seem awful sure of yourself," Skye observed as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She followed Alexis out of the elevator and down a long hallway lined with double doors. They came to a halt at one set of doors with a replaceable name tag. This one read Judge William Miller. Above the door was a sign reading Custody Case Courtroom.  
  
Alexis pushed the doors open and once again Skye followed Alexis inside the courtroom. The room wasn't nearly as full as it sounded, but the nine people, most of them her family, made it sound as if there were a mob inside.  
  
In the very front Skye picked out Jax, Ned and Collin. Ned and Collin were making pleasantries while Jax and Alan argued. Edward sat next to Alan in the second row arguing with AJ who stood at the end of that row. Jason, Courtney and Carly sat together in the fourth row, the third row was empty, obviously so.  
  
Alexis headed straight to their table on the other side of the benches reserved for on lookers, leaving Skye alone. She looked around at the people; everyone with the exception of Collin had been her family at one time or another, and yet Collin ::was:: her brother. Maybe not by blood, but he was closer than anyone else in the room would ever be to her.  
  
Carly stood upon seeing her and gave her a small smile. "Hey there," she greeted her.  
  
"Hi," Skye returned as Carly stood and stepped over to her. Carly opened her arms wide and pulled her into a brief but tight hug. Skye was dumbfounded. "Uh, thanks?" she replied when Carly pulled away.  
  
Carly shrugged. "You looked like you needed a hug."  
  
Skye smiled, still unsure. She turned to her family and stared at them as they fought. "Don't you just miss being a Quartermaine?"  
  
"Extremely," Carly answered a bit dryly.  
  
Skye laughed and turned her attention to Jason and Courtney who stood waiting patiently behind Carly. "I didn't expect to see you two here," she said with a smile.  
  
"Carly dragged us along," Courtney answered. "Not that we didn't want to come or anything-" she added quickly realizing the double meaning of her words.  
  
"No, no, don't apologize, I understand," Skye waved it off. "I probably wouldn't find my sister-in-law's custody hearing very exciting either."  
  
Courtney smiled, not exactly sure what else to say to her. Skye had been her sister-in-law once before, but it had definitely been different. This was a different Skye, a new one, not the conniving bitch she'd been last year, but now she was a mother. Courtney wasn't sure how or why that had changed her views on Skye so dramatically, but it had.  
  
"Skye!"  
  
Skye turned in the direction in which her name had been called and found AJ waving her over. She knew AJ wasn't about to waltz over and join in the conversation she was having with his brother and his two ex wives, so Skye turned back to the group and made apologies. "Sorry. Um, I'll talk to you after the trial?"  
  
"Sure," Carly nodded and exchanged a look with Courtney regarding their ex.  
  
"Skye," Jason called as she turned to leave them. It was the first word he'd said since she'd walked in. "Good luck," he replied as if he'd wished to say more.  
  
Skye smiled. "Thank you Jason, that means a lot."  
  
Jason opened his mouth to say something else, but shut it and simply nodded. Skye took that as a silent 'you're welcome' and left it at that. She turned and walked over to her other brother and hugged him a bit longer than Carly had hugged her.  
  
"AJ," she said. "I didn't think you'd come."  
  
"Neither did I," he replied honestly. "I changed my mind at the last minute and came with dad."  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it," she replied.  
  
"What are brothers for?" he shrugged.  
  
"Young lady," Edward began with a scowl. "I cannot believe you've brought our family into another scandal-"  
  
"Grandfather," Skye cut him off. "Dawne asked me to tell you that you were a neat great grandpa."  
  
Edward looked flustered. He opened his mouth and closed it several times over. He finally let out a breath through his nose and went back to what he did best, scowling.  
  
"That's what I thought," Skye winked at him as her father abandoned his argument with Jax when he noticed her standing there. He pushed AJ out of the way as if he were nothing and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Hey daddy," she smiled.  
  
Alan pulled away. "Why didn't you bring my grandchild over for more visits before you sent her away?"  
  
Skye smiled. "I promise you, when this is all over Dawne will be visiting very often."  
  
As she said this the doors to the courtroom opened and Trystan sauntered in. He wore his coat over his shoulders as if he were something else and smiled charmingly at Skye as he approached her. "Skye, dear," he said smugly, "How good of you to show."  
  
Skye glared at him.  
  
"You'd step away from her if you knew what was good for you," Collin told him and strode over to the group.  
  
Trystan's ever smiling gaze remained locked on Skye as he answered Collin. "Unless you wish to spend another night in jail, Francis, I'd keep your threats to yourself. if you knew what was good for you."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," Collin replied.  
  
"Maybe not, but Skye is. Aren't you dearest?" He asked her and never stopped grinning. He reached out and let a finger trail down her cheek. She flinched, but didn't back away. Beside her she heard Collin struggle as if he wanted to rush forward but something held him back.  
  
He grinned wider and reached into his coat pocket slowly. Skye tensed along with everyone else in the room as he slowly pulled something out from inside his coat. Ever so slowly he pulled out a perfect white rose, identical to the one left on her doorstep the night before. "For you," he replied and held it out to Skye.  
  
Skye made no move to accept the flower and she remained staring at him with pure venom in his eyes. "Please step away from my client or I'll have you up on charges of assault," Alexis broke the silence as she made her way through the crowd to Skye and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Trystan's smile never faltered, years of practice made sure of that. He placed the rose delicately in the crook of her arm. He knew the lawyer had no grounds for assault, but he stepped away from the mother of his child nevertheless.  
  
They all watched him follow his lawyer to their table before anyone relaxed. Alexis dropped her hand from Skye's shoulder. "Come on, let's go sit down before a brawl breaks out," she said to Skye and pushed her way through the crowd back to their table.  
  
Skye followed Alexis to the table and had barely smoothed down her skirt before the security guard's booming voice forced her to stand again. "All rise for the honorable Judge Miller." Everyone in the courtroom turned to the stand, most of them were still standing, but they quickly made their way back to their seats as they judge entered.  
  
Judge Miller was a short, plump man in his mid to late 60's, sporting a Santa Clause like beard that made up for the lack of hair on his head. He wore the traditional black robe and carried a small file with him to his honorary seat, high atop the courtroom. After he'd situated himself he looked up at the crowd, eyeing Skye first, then Trystan. "You may be seated," he told them as he banged the gavel once. "Court is now in session. Custody case 109, Trystan Bryant versus Antoinette Chandler- Quartermaine."  
  
Skye heard a snicker behind her at the mention of her legal name and she turned around, quickly discovering who it was. Collin met her gaze, his eyes dancing with laughter. She gave him a small smile, amazed at his ability to make her feel better at the worst of times. She turned back around to face the judge and prepared herself mentally for what was about to come.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Prosecuting attorney you may call your next witness," Judge Miller's voice carried through the courtroom.  
  
"Thank you your honor," Mark Griffin replied and stood, buttoning his suit coat. He glanced down at his list and looked back up at the judge. "I'd like to call Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine to the stand."  
  
Skye froze for a split second. She'd known she'd be called to the stand sooner or later, she'd just hoped on it being later, and that it would be by Alexis. She turned to Alexis and looked at her as if for permission, she nodded for her to go ahead.  
  
Slowly she stood and crossed the floor to the stand. The security guard met her at the stand and held out a bible. He instructed her to place her right hand over the bible and raise her left hand in the air. As he swore her in she wondered silently to herself if the people who didn't believe in God or Jesus still had to swear in on the Bible. What if they didn't believe in God? Wouldn't that make them okay to lie since God isn't their god?  
  
She let the thought go, if she thought to hard on it she'd confuse herself and wouldn't be able to focus. She took a deep breath as she crossed her legs and got into a comfortable position for what she hoped would be a short session of questions.  
  
"Ms. Quartermaine -or would you rather me call you Ms. Chandler- Quartermaine?" Mark Griffin asked her, sending her a perfectly charming smile as he did.  
  
Skye was immediately uneasy. There was just something about that smile that reminded her too much of Trystan. "Ms. Quartermaine, I'm no longer associated with the Chandlers," she replied.  
  
"Hummm," he nodded. "Is there a reason you've decided to keep the name then?"  
  
Skye thought a moment. "For old times sake I suppose."  
  
He sent her another charming smile. "You know, I know your father, Adam Chandler I mean-"  
  
"Objection you honor," Alexis broke him off. "How is this relevant to the case?"  
  
"Ms. Davis is right," Judge Miller nodded. "Move on Mr. Griffin."  
  
He nodded and turned back to Skye. "Ms. Quartermaine, can you tell the court exactly how you and Mr. Bryant know each other?"  
  
"We met in college at Harvard," she answered.  
  
"Yes but how exactly did the two of you meet?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Skye replied. "A school picnic I believe."  
  
"Hummm," he said cocking his head to one side. "Mr. Bryant seems to remember a different meeting."  
  
"As I said, I'm not sure," Skye repeated.  
  
"My client claims the two of you met at frat party. Says when he first saw you you were involved in a drinking contest with several of his classmates."  
  
"I wouldn't argue with it," she answered. "I attended several parties in college."  
  
"Hummm," he nodded again. "Could you give an approximate date?"  
  
Skye pursed her lips. "We met in the later part of May. Summer semester had just begun."  
  
He nodded. "Is that about the time you started to date?"  
  
"Yes," she answered with a nod.  
  
"Hummm," he cocked his head to the side once again. Skye suddenly wanted to lean over and slap him if he said 'hummm' one more time. "Can you tell us how long you and Mr. Bryant dated?"  
  
"Three months," she answered.  
  
"My client asked you to marry him, did he not?"  
  
"Yes he did," she nodded.  
  
"And what was your response?"  
  
"I told him no," she answered.  
  
"And why did you tell him no?"  
  
"We'd only been together three months," she replied. "I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment."  
  
"Hummm," he said again. Skye bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from doing something she'd later regret. "Ms. Quartermaine, would you be so kind as to tell the court how many times you've been married?"  
  
Skye shifted in her chair. The man was making her angry. "Four times," she answered sharply.  
  
"Hummm," he nodded. "Can you tell the court what was so different between Mr. Bryant and your ::four:: ex-husbands?"  
  
Skye was suddenly very pissed off, but she didn't let it show. "My other husbands didn't nearly beat me to death, Mr. Griffin."  
  
"Hummm," he nodded. "Are you accusing my client of abusing you, Ms. Quartermaine?"  
  
"Yes, I am," she shot Trystan a glare and was unnerved to find him smiling smugly at her.  
  
"Do you have any proof that Mr. Bryant physically abused you?"  
  
"Your honor," Alexis stood up. "I've shown you the medical files that prove my client was physically abused-"  
  
"But you have no proof that my client abused her," Mr. Griffin stepped in cutting her off.  
  
"We have a witness your honor," Alexis answered. "He's willing to testify."  
  
"So noted," Judge Miller answered. "Continue counselor."  
  
"Thank you your honor," Mark said and nodded slightly to the judge before turning back to Skye. She was pleased to find he was a bit ruffled. "Ms. Quartermaine, can you tell us what you believe made my client physically abuse you?"  
  
"He was drunk," she answered. "I refused to sleep with him."  
  
"And because you refused to sleep with him he decided to knock you around?" Griffin asked.  
  
"That would be correct," Skye answered giving him a calmly pissed off look.  
  
"Hummm," Mark crossed the floor to the table where Trystan sat and opened a file. "My client has a very clean record Ms. Quartermaine, not even a speeding ticket. Are you aware of this?"  
  
"I'm aware," she nodded.  
  
Mark stared at the woman in front of him, her eyes simmered with rage, but she was keeping herself in check. He frowned. He was trying to push her buttons, trying to make her say something he could use against her, but she was good. Only her eyes let on that she was angry. "Can you explain that for me?"  
  
"Explain what?" she asked.  
  
"Why my client has a clean record," Griffin replied.  
  
Skye smiled slowly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Why I think that would be obvious Mr. Griffin. Trystan Bryant is a very wealthy man with many friends. Friends in high places."  
  
"Are you saying my client used his connections to get himself out of trouble?"  
  
"That would be correct," she answered.  
  
The anger was starting to come through in her voice now. "Hummm," he smiled to himself when he saw rage flare in her eyes once more. "That's an interesting concept, do you have proof?"  
  
"I tried to place a restraining order on him once, it fell through. I can only assume that he called in a favor."  
  
"Nothing substantial?"  
  
"No," she answered with regret.  
  
"Hummm," he nodded once more. "When did you first discover you were pregnant with the child, Ms. Quartermaine?"  
  
"In late September," she replied.  
  
"Were you and Mr. Bryant still a couple at that time?"  
  
"No, we ended our relationship in July," she replied.  
  
"We, Ms. Quartermaine?" he asked.  
  
"I mean I did. I ended our relationship," she corrected herself.  
  
"Hummm," he nodded and watched Skye's eyes widen with unsaid anger. "Can you tell us exactly why you decided to end the relationship?"  
  
"Well when a man beats you three times it isn't exactly good for the relationship now is it?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Three times Ms. Quartermaine?" he asked. "Which three times would that be?"  
  
"The first time I've already told you why, the second time was because I turned down his marriage proposal," she replied. "That's when I ended the relationship."  
  
"And the third?" he prompted.  
  
"I-I don't know," she answered unsteadily.  
  
"You don't know?" he repeated. "What don't you know?"  
  
"I don't know why," she responded.  
  
"Oh come on," he waved a hand. "There has to be some reason. Come on, tell us."  
  
"I told you, I don't know," she replied firmly.  
  
"Hummm," he nodded and turned around to walk back to his desk. "Are you sure you don't know the reason Ms. Quartermaine?" he asked, throwing the question over his shoulder.  
  
"People don't have to have a reason for beating others," she replied.  
  
"There's always a reason Ms. Quartermaine?"  
  
"Have you ever been beaten Mr. Griffin?" she asked him angrily.  
  
"No ma'am, I haven't," he replied.  
  
"I didn't think so," she nodded. "Have you ever beaten someone yourself?"  
  
"No," he shook his head.  
  
"Well then don't you tell me there has to be a reason," she said raising her voice, not quite to a yell, "Because there doesn't. My mother beat me nearly everyday of my life when she was alive. Sometimes she did it for a reason; maybe because I didn't set the table right, or because my hair wasn't combed, or maybe because I didn't bring her another beer fast enough. And sometimes it was just for the hell of it. So don't you tell me there has to be a reason for someone to beat you when there doesn't!"  
  
Mark congratulated himself silently; he'd finally pushed her buttons. Now if he could only get her to say something he could use against her. "Hummm."  
  
Skye stood up so fast her chair toppled over. "I know what you're doing, you're trying to get me to say something you can use against me so that bastard can get custody of my baby! Well it's not gonna' work! That man is a lying sonofabitch and he will never lay a hand on my child as long as I live! I will ::not:: let the man who raped me have my child!"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again. So there is chapter 10, it's kinda long, but hey! I guess y'all (Can you tell I'm southern? They've been making fun of me the whole time up here!) deserve a long chapter after having to wait so long. Well please tell me what you think of the latest installment, thanks! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	11. Darkness

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello wonderful people. I was thinking about how much longer this story's gonna go on and I've come to the conclusion that it should end up being between 16 and 18 chapters. Next chapter will probably be when it starts to really take off, which should be a BIG clue to some of you. Well I'd like to thank you all for the reviews on last chapter, they were very encouraging. On with the story.... Don't forget to review!!!!  
  
Skye was instantly horrified with herself. She gasped and covered her mouth as if to push the words back inside, as if to make it so they'd never been said. But it was too late, her most guarded secret was out.  
  
The courtroom was completely silent for a full fifteen seconds. You could've heard a pin drop. It was as if the room was suddenly on pause, and then in a split second it was on play again with the volume turned all the way up.  
  
Alan, Edward, AJ, and Ned found themselves yelling uproariously at Trystan Bryant. Hurling insults and death threats every which way.  
  
Courtney and Carly stared wide-eyed at each other as they discussed the latest news in not quite hushed voices.  
  
Jason and Collin looked as if they weren't sure what to do, as if they wanted to get up and run away as fast as they possibly could.  
  
Jax and Alexis sat in stunned silence.  
  
Judge Miller banged his gavel several times yelling out 'Order in my courtroom!' and 'Quiet! Quiet I say!' over and over to no avail.  
  
Skye ran her hands through her hair and leaned on the stand for support. She happened a glance a Trystan and met his fiery gaze. His lawyer was bent over the table talking to him, demanding answers and getting nothing from his client for his client was solely focused on her. She suddenly felt extremely ill.  
  
Under Trystan's piercing gaze the edges of her vision went black and washed inward until all there was for her to see was darkness. She felt herself wobble dangerously and fought to right herself. She heard someone that sounded like Collin yell her name, but she couldn't be sure. All the sounds in the room melted into one sound: ocean waves. She could no longer see, nor hear and her legs had suddenly gone limp. There was nothing except blackness and the sound of crashing waves.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jason watched as Collin jumped over the guardrail and ran over to his sister. He'd seen her face, watched her eyes roll back into her head, seen her wobble dangerously then right herself, then again, not catching herself this time. He could see her hand on the other side of the witness stand, but that was all.  
  
Collin pulled her out into the open as his father, his brother and Jax crowded around Skye. They all called her name, shook her and even slapped her a few times in an effort to revive her. But his sister remained out cold.  
  
"We should do something," he heard Carly say as she started to head over to the growing crowd.  
  
Jason grabbed Carly's arm and stopped her when he saw Trystan Bryant and his lawyer pushing their way through the crowd towards the door where they stood. He stepped around his fiancée and soon-to-be sister-in-law, blocking Trystan's path.  
  
"Get out of the way," the man in front of him demanded in superior disgust.  
  
Jason said nothing as he grabbed the man that had raped his sister by the collar of his shirt and turned him around pushing him into the wall. "If you ever touch my sister or my niece again I will kill you," he told Trystan in his most threatening tone.  
  
"Unhand my client or I'll be forced to charge you with assault," Mark Griffin demanded.  
  
Jason kept Bryant hanging against the wall a moment longer, staring him dead in the eyes with the cold hard stare he saved for people he hated. It unnerved him a bit when Trystan didn't react to his stare, but he continued the lethal stare as he set the man down on his feet again slowly.  
  
Trystan straightened his suit coat and brushed the wrinkles out, all the while matching Jason's steady stare. "You must be Jason Morgan," he said. He paused, waiting for Jason to say something but Jason remained silent. "Huh. Well, Mr. Morgan, your mob connections don't scare me. I have connections of my own, bigger ones. I could take you out and make it look as though you never existed, so don't threaten me."  
  
As he said all this he smiled as if he were thoroughly enjoying it. They stared at each other for a moment longer, Jason with his cold threatening stare and Trystan with his everything's-funny-to-me smile.  
  
"Jason," Courtney took his hand and pulled him. "Jason let's go."  
  
Jason remained with his eyes locked on Trystan's and waited. He wouldn't back down first; it just wasn't his nature. Trystan seemed to sense this, for he and his lawyer turned and walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She was running. She didn't know where or why, but she kept on running. She ran through thick darkness. Darkness so thick she couldn't have seen her hand if she'd held it directly in front of her face. So thick she could feel it clinging to her body. It was like running through water, sluggishly slow.  
  
She was tired, so completely tired, but she kept on running, trying to reach something just beyond her fingertips. She wanted to lay down and sleep. Just for a moment, she promised herself. But somehow she knew if she lay down, even for a moment, she'd never wake up, so she kept on running.  
  
She felt her hand brush something and she cried out in hope, but as soon as she did, it was gone. She slowed down and stood with her hands on her knees panting for a moment. She'd almost given up hope when a faint sound gathered her attention.  
  
"Mommy!" a little voice called. "Mommy help me!"  
  
Skye recognized that voice "Dawne?" she called back.  
  
"Mommy!" Dawne's voice answered.  
  
Skye struggled to see through the darkness, to find the direction in which the voice came, but it was impossible. It was as if the voice was echoing, bouncing off walls making it impossible to pinpoint the exact direction. "Where are you?" Skye yelled into the black void.  
  
"I'm over here!" the voice replied.  
  
"Where?" Skye called back. "I-I can't see you!"  
  
All was silent for a moment, then a sharp scream broke the silence. "Mommy!"  
  
"Dawne!" Skye screamed back matching the fear in her daughter's voice and began to run again in no particular direction. "I'm coming Baby!" The screaming stopped abruptly and it was dead silent for a moment. "Dawne?" Skye called once more, a bit softer this time.  
  
It was silent again except for another faint sound. She stopped and strained to hear it. Slowly it grew louder as if it were coming closer. Suddenly she knew what the sound was. Laughing. The laughter of an evil man enjoying himself immensely.  
  
It grew louder and louder until she had to cover her ears and slowly she sank to the ground and began to scream. The laughter... she couldn't explain it, but it hurt. It was as if the laughter was killing her slowly from the inside out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Skye! Skye wake up!" Jax yelled over her screaming. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face before she scratched herself bloody and pinned them at her sides. "Skye! Skye, Baby wake up!" he yelled again and shook her violently.  
  
It seemed to work for Skye sprang up in the hospital bed without warning, still screaming. "Whoa, whoa! It's okay," he told her stroking her hair gently as she slowly came to and stopped screaming. "You're okay. It was just a dream. Just a nightmare."  
  
She was panting heavily as if she'd never catch her breath and Jax continued to gently stroke her hair and reassure her that everything was perfectly fine. Slowly she began to remember and everything fell into place. She'd been in the courtroom, testifying..... Oh God.... She'd told them that Trystan had raped her.... He was going to kill her now, he'd promised her he would if she ever told. "Oh God," she whispered as she trembled in Jax's tight embrace.  
  
"Shhhh," Jax cooed and continued to stoke her hair. "It's okay. You're okay now."  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You passed out," he replied.  
  
The door opened and Alan stepped in. "You're awake," he nodded. "Good." There was something in his eyes that hadn't been there before. He was trying to hide it and failing miserably. Skye pulled herself out of Jax's arms and looked at him, he too was hiding something, but it was different than what Alan was hiding.  
  
Alan walked over to her and lifted her wrist, checking her pulse. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like shit," Skye answered truthfully.  
  
"That's to be expected," he nodded.  
  
Skye continued to search Alan's gaze, trying to find a clue as to what he was hiding. "Jax, can we be alone for a few moments?" she asked him, not taking her eyes from her father's.  
  
Jax nodded silently and slipped out of the room. Skye waited until the door clicked shut softly behind him before speaking. "Daddy-" she began watching him closely. Alan turned slightly away from his daughter and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Daddy what's wrong?"  
  
::She isn't even my biological daughter:: he argued with himself. ::I shouldn't feel this way about her:: Alan turned back to Skye and studied her. She looked nothing like him, nothing whatsoever. She was tall, that he could give her, but she was limber whereas he was stalky. Her hair was red when his was dark and going gray. Her eyes were a golden honey brown and his were a soft green.  
  
He had no true daughters. He had two sons, two sons who hated each other and hated him as well. He had Emily, and though he loved her dearly, she was adopted. He let out a little laugh. "My family..... we're not much of a family now are we? Four children, and not a one of you is in good with all the others. Jason and Emily, they're close, just as you and AJ are... but AJ and Jason.... They hate each other. I suppose you and Emily are all right with each other, but you and Jason haven't really spoken until recently, huh?"  
  
"No, we haven't," Skye nodded and watched her father curiously as she listened to him ramble on.  
  
He laughed again. "My children.... You're all so completely different and yet I love you all...." he trailed off.  
  
Skye was surprised. She definitely wasn't used to people telling her they loved her.... She realized something with a start, what Alan had been trying to hide. He loved her. He didn't want her to know he loved her. "Daddy?" she cut him off mid sentence. He looked up at her curiously, "I love you too."  
  
He seemed surprised for a few seconds as he stared at her. Then slowly he bent down and hugged her. "I don't think I realized how important you are to me until I found out that bastard raped you," he told her.  
  
Skye stiffened slightly. "Yeah, about that.... I didn't mean to say it. I didn't want anyone to know."  
  
"Why not?" Alan asked her as he pulled out of her embrace and sat on her bed where Jax had been sitting.  
  
"I-I just didn't," she lied.  
  
"Come on Skye, you don't expect me to believe that, do you?" he gave her a small smile of encouragement. She bit her lip and looked away. "Skye, tell me," he said a bit softer.  
  
"Tell you what?" she asked, still trying to pull off the lie.  
  
"Everything, tell me everything," he answered. "It'll help to get everything off your chest."  
  
She seemed to consider it and he congratulated himself for getting that far. "It's a long story," she said finally.  
  
"I've got hours," he replied and slipped his beeper out of his belt and turned it off. "See, all yours."  
  
She couldn't help smiling. "Thank you Daddy," she said. She took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him everything she'd told Jax and more.  
  
"A month or two after I broke up with him he came crawling back. Begging me to forgive him, he tried to convince me he'd changed, but I knew different. He got angry and started hitting me.....God I can still remember...." she trailed off.  
  
"You don't have to go on," Alan told her.  
  
She shook her head. "No, I wanna say it. I've never told anyone but Collin." Alan nodded, he wasn't so sure he wanted to hear the rest, but he'd listen because Skye wanted him to.  
  
"I tried to get away. I tried so hard, but he was so much stronger. He grabbed a chair and threw it at me when I tried to run.... It knocked me out for a while.... When I- when I woke up-" she stopped, her voice breaking. "He was raping me." Tears streamed down her face freely, she'd given up trying to hold them back.  
  
"Oh honey," Alan said as he gathered his daughter in his arms and held her close. She cried into his shoulder for a few moments.  
  
She sniffled as she pulled away. She had to continue. "I, um, I didn't find out I was pregnant until a few months later.... Trystan was graduating early, in December instead of May with all the other seniors, so he never knew. I never really showed either.... She was due in early June, but in April Trystan came back for one of his friend's 21st birthday. He found me and really upset me. I went into premature labor.... Collin threw him out before he figured out what was going on..... That's it really, that's everything."  
  
Alan was silent for a moment as he digested all that he'd heard. He sighed after a few moments. "You don't know how badly I want to kill him right now," he told her.  
  
"Don't," she shook her head violently. "Don't even say it... You don't know what he's capable of..... If you threaten him he'll make sure you're not around to carry it out."  
  
"Jason threatened him," Alan replied after a few seconds.  
  
"Jason?" Skye repeated.  
  
Alan nodded. "He picked him up and shoved him into the wall. Said if he ever came near you or Dawne again he'd kill him."  
  
"Oh God," Skye breathed. "You have to warn him! He-he can't stay here anymore, he's got to leave..... Trystan will hunt him down!"  
  
"Calm down Skye," Alan placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Jason's a big boy, he can take care of himself."  
  
"I'd feel better if he knew," Skye answered.  
  
"I'll let him know," Alan nodded.  
  
A knock on the door cut him off from saying anything more. The person didn't wait, they just opened the door and walked in. "Alexis," Skye said when she saw who it was.  
  
"Jax told me you were awake," she replied. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Do you really care or are you simply working up to whatever you want to say?" Skye asked her.  
  
"You're right, I don't really care, but since you're paying me to defend you I have to at least pretend I do," Alexis answered and dragged a chair over to the bedside. "We need to talk."  
  
"Can it wait, my father and I were discussing something," she asked.  
  
Alexis looked irritated. "No Skye, I don't believe it can."  
  
Skye bit her tongue. "All right fine, what?"  
  
"The Judge called a recess," Alexis replied. "If you're released by tonight court will continue in the morning."  
  
Skye looked to her dad for answers. "I can go draw up the release papers now."  
  
"Thanks," Skye nodded. Alan hugged her and kissed her on the top of the head, then picked up his beeper and walked out of the room.  
  
"Since you lied to me and told me I knew all there was that I needed to know we've got to work up a new angle-" Alexis told her snottily.  
  
"I did tell you all you needed to know," Skye replied. "I didn't think ::you:: needed to know that he'd raped me."  
  
"If you'd told me this in the beginning it would've been and open and shut case," Alexis persisted. "We wouldn't have to be going back again tomorrow because you decided you couldn't handle it and fainted!"  
  
"I did ::not:: pass out because I couldn't handle it!" Skye exclaimed and hoped to God that she was right. "I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and I barely got any sleep because I was so worried about this damn case!"  
  
"You, worried? I don't believe it, does the wicked witch in fact have a heart?" Alexis asked sarcastically.  
  
"I could fire you so fast it'd make your head spin!" she threatened.  
  
"And if you did, you'd loose this case! I'm the best Skye! Now if you expect to win you'd damn well better cooperate with me!" Alexis nearly yelled.  
  
The door opened and her favorite person stepped in, Collin. "What's goin' on in here?" Collin asked with a smile.  
  
"We're fighting!" Skye replied angrily because Alexis had gotten the last word in.  
  
"Hummm," he nodded and smiled wider. "You didn't get the last word in, did you?"  
  
Skye glared at him, but it didn't last very long at all. His goofy grin always made her smile. She relaxed and began to laugh, "I hate you, you know that?" she asked as he came over and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"I know," he answered, still smiling. He leaned down and hugged her tightly. "So you fainted, how 'bout that?"  
  
"I didn't faint," she protested. "I passed out."  
  
"Oh, right, I forgot you don't faint," he nodded seriously.  
  
"Ahem!" Alexis cleared her throat. "We were talking, privately."  
  
"Collin knows everything there is to know about me, anything we say can be said in front of him," Skye answered.  
  
"All right, fine," Alexis answered still angry with Skye. "Do you have proof that Trystan Bryant raped you?"  
  
"I've got the file," Collin answered.  
  
"You?" Alexis repeated.  
  
"I gave it to him," Skye replied. "I didn't want to have it as a reminder anymore."  
  
"Great," she nodded but didn't sound very happy. "Well if you can get it to me by tonight so I can look over it then Bryant won't have a chance."  
  
"I'll drop it by your house," Collin answered.  
  
Alexis nodded. "Okay, well that's it. We're done here, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Alexis said to Skye as she gathered her briefcase and left the room.  
  
"I so don't like that woman," Skye said as soon as she was gone.  
  
"She's Kristina's mother, right?" Collin asked.  
  
"That's the one," Skye nodded.  
  
"Hummm," he nodded. "So, how you feelin' Babe?"  
  
Skye wrinkled her nose. "I'm okay but I wanna' get outta' here."  
  
"I know, you hate hospitals," he nodded understanding completely. "I passed your dad in the hall, said he was workin' on gettin' you outta' here."  
  
Skye nodded. "Yeah, I talked to him earlier."  
  
"Is that why you've been crying?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and wiped her eyes even though they didn't need wiping. "Yeah, I told him."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It's about time you started talking to other people about it," he replied. She nodded but didn't say anything. "So, you and Jax.... Anything I should know about?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked knowing full well he was asking if they'd slept together.  
  
"He seemed pretty worried about you. For a while he wouldn't let anyone in the room to see you," Collin explained. "I was simply wondering if something had happened between you two to make him so protective of you."  
  
Skye sighed. He knew, but he wouldn't say anything until she confirmed it. "All right, all right, we slept together yesterday afternoon after you took Dawne to the airport."  
  
"I figured, that's why I offered to take her," he answered with a knowing nod.  
  
"How do you do that?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Just know things like that," she answered.  
  
"Family gift," he replied. "So what happened afterwards?"  
  
She sighed again. "He said it was a mistake."  
  
"Really?" Collin seemed genuinely surprised. "If I'd seen that coming I wouldn't have left you two alone."  
  
"Yeah well..." she trailed off with a shrug. "So, have you talked to Dawne yet?"  
  
Collin shook his head. "I called but it was after bedtime."  
  
Skye frowned but nodded.  
  
Collin stood. "I guess I'll let you get some sleep then, you look bushed."  
  
"Thanks for coming," she said and kissed him briefly on the cheek before he left.  
  
The door had barely shut before it was opened again, this time by Jax. "Hey," he smiled.  
  
"Hey," she returned.  
  
"You still mad at me?" he asked pausing in the doorway.  
  
"That depends," she replied. "Do you still think sleeping together was a mistake?"  
  
"Only if you do," he answered slowly.  
  
"Then no, I'm not mad at you," she answered.  
  
"Good," he smiled and walked into the room the rest of the way and sat down on the bed next to her. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I was so afraid for you," he whispered.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"We couldn't wake you up," he replied. "You hit your head on the corner of the stand, the doctors said you may have a concussion."  
  
Skye reached back and touched her head. She hadn't noticed the numb feeling until now. They'd shaved a small patch of her hair off and stitched a small cut closed. She was appalled. "They shaved my hair!" she exclaimed.  
  
Jax grinned. "For some reason I knew that would be the first thing you thought of."  
  
"I can't believe they shaved my hair!" she exclaimed again.  
  
"It's underneath, it won't show," he replied.  
  
"But still! They shaved my hair!" she exclaimed again.  
  
He laughed. "You look so cute when you're angry," he said and leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
She smiled as he pulled away. "I'm glad you think so Mr. Jacks 'cuz I'll be angry about this for a while."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so nothing ::really:: major happened in this chapter but once I started the hospital stuff I just kept going. I probably could've gone on a bit longer with other people visiting her and all but that would've gotten a bit boring. So anyway, that's chapter 11. I hoped y'all enjoyed it, the next chapter will be out soon enough. Don't forget to review!!!! Until next time..... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	12. The Grille

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter you guys! Reviews make me so happy because they let me know if I'm keep you guys out there entertained. If I don't get any reviews that's when I go and get sad. Well, there's important stuff in this chapter, people. Just letting you know. PLEASE REVIEW when you're finished!!!!!  
  
"How you feelin'?" Jax whispered in Skye's ear as he sat down behind her in the courtroom early the next morning.  
  
She turned around and smiled. "I'm okay," she replied.  
  
"Good," Jax glanced around the room noting the same people were there from yesterday. "Have you talked to Dawne yet?"  
  
Skye shook her head. "I called once yesterday -so did Collin- but they haven't been able to locate her. Their schedules are always messed up when they come back from a long break."  
  
"Right," he nodded. He looked up as the door to the side of the Judge's stand opened and Judge Miller walked in. "I'll talk to you after, good luck." She smiled, unable to say more for the security guard was requesting that they all rise.  
  
"You may be seated," Judge Miller told the group as he sat down. He set his file down and looked up to survey the courtroom. "Mr. Griffin, where is your client?"  
  
"Ummm, he's running late sir," Mark Griffin lied with a small smile. "He should be here any moment."  
  
"Where is he?" Skye heard Alexis mumble to herself.  
  
Judge Miller pursed his lips as he thought. "I'll give Mr. Bryant ten minutes. If he's not here by then we'll begin."  
  
"Yes your honor," Mark Griffin gave a small nod and sat down. He straightened his papers nervously and shifted in his chair more than once. It was the first time Skye'd seen him with all his walls down. It was somewhat amusing.  
  
She sat back in her chair and relaxed as best she could as the minutes past. Judge Miller sat in his honorary seat flipping through the file Alexis had given him earlier, as the rest of the audience sat in bored silence.  
  
Skye couldn't take the heat any longer. She grabbed one of Alexis' files and began to fan herself furiously. ::Is it hot in here or is it just me?:: she wondered as she took a deep breath and fanned herself faster.  
  
"Skye, are you okay?" Collin asked from behind her.  
  
She turned around and frowned. "I'm fine, it's just really hot."  
  
His brows furrowed as he leaned forward in his seat. ::How is she hot?:: he wondered ::When I'm freezing.:: He glanced over at Jax, he looked perfectly comfortable. So did AJ, Ned and Alan. "You're just nervous," he whispered back.  
  
She shrugged, "Maybe."  
  
He shrugged back and sat back in his seat, signaling an end to the conversation. She faced forward again and glanced at her watch. Trystan was nearly thirty minutes late! They'd been instructed to be there at 10:40 in the morning, court started and 11, and it was now 11:07 AM. She smiled to herself, wondering if he'd chickened out.  
  
She sighed. That would never happen. Once Trystan decided he wanted something, he went for it. Nothing could stand in his way. That was what was bothering her. He wouldn't just give up like this, he would fight until he got what he wanted. She'd begun to worry when the Judge looked up and cleared his throat.  
  
He banged his gavel once. It was so loud in the silent room that it echoed several times over. "Custody case 109 is back in session. Trystan Bryant versus Antoinette Chandler-Quartermaine."  
  
He leaned back in his seat and eyed Skye for a few seconds before turning his attention to Mark Griffin. "Due to recent events and newfound information I have come to my conclusion. I have here Ms. Quartermaine's medical records; they show that she was, in fact, physically abused on numerous occasions and that Mr. Bryant raped her, which resulted in a child," he paused and surveyed the crowd. "I am also aware of Ms. Quartermaine's drinking habits which I was recently informed of."  
  
Skye looked down at her hands and bit her lip. Tears formed in her eyes but she held them back. ::I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry:: she chanted over and over in her mind. She forced herself to look back up and meet the Judge's gaze.  
  
"Under the circumstances I have decided that it would be in the best interest of the child to remain with her mother-"  
  
The courtroom erupted in applause and shots of joy at this. Skye relaxed immediately and fell back into her chair with relief. She looked over at Alexis who closed the file sitting in front of her and relaxed as well.  
  
"Damn, I ::am:: good," she heard Alexis say over the shouts.  
  
Someone was patting her on the shoulder, but she was too overcome to realize it. Tears swam into her eyes again and she smiled broadly.  
  
The judge banged is gavel twice, silencing the crowd, but the excitement still hung in the air. "There is one condition," he told the room. He looked directly at Skye, stretching out the silence. "Ms. Quartermaine, you must agree to join AA and continue with your sobriety, do you accept."  
  
Skye bit her lip to stop the tears, but they spilled over anyway. "I-I accept," she nodded, her eyes shining with happiness and tears. She covered her mouth with her hand as the Judge smiled and banged his gavel once declaring the court was adjourned.  
  
Skye stood along with everyone else as the judge left the room and immediately it was filled with voices again. Skye turned around to the group behind her and immediately found Collin. She wrapped her arms tight around him. "Oh God, I thought- I thought-" she began.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay," he cooed and stroked her back gently. "You've got Dawne, that's all that matters."  
  
Skye pulled away and looked at Collin, her eyes shinning with the tears that coursed down her cheeks silently. "I'm just so happy I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you'll go out to lunch with us to celebrate," Alan replied beaming. He turned to the crowd. "Everyone, everyone's invited to lunch at the PC Grille."  
  
"Yes, it's on me," Jax agreed and turned back to Skye. "Congratulations, I knew you could do it."  
  
Skye smiled and hugged him then pulled away and turned to Alexis. "Actually Alexis is the one who did it," she smiled at Alexis. "Thank you," she said and pulled Alexis into a tight hug.  
  
Alexis was flustered, she'd never imagined she'd be held so closely by a woman who up until a week ago she'd hated with everything she had in her. Awkwardly she patted Skye on the back a few times. "Uh, you're welcome?"  
  
Skye pulled away and nodded as she wiped away a few tears. She turned to her father, "Let's go, shall we?"  
  
"Absolutely," he smiled and offered her his arm on the other side of the fence blocking the audience from the courtroom floor and walked her to the gate. He opened it for her and she stepped through never removing her arm from her father's.  
  
"Congratulations," Carly said as they reached her.  
  
Skye smiled. "Come to lunch with us, all of you," she added looking behind Carly to Courtney and Jason.  
  
"Uh, I don't know-" Carly began looking at the Quartermaines.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't bite," Skye laughed and shook her head. "No fighting today. Invite Sonny, and Michael too."  
  
Carly smiled. "Okay, we'll be there then."  
  
Skye nodded and smiled as her father led her out of the courthouse, and into the Quartermaine limo. The Quartermaines and Alexis piled into their limo while Carly, Jason and Courtney got into Sonny's. Collin offered to catch a ride with Jax since the limo was a bit crowded with the five Quartermaines and Alexis. Secretly Skye knew the two were conspiring something. Everyone finally agreed to meet at the Grille at noon, in thirty- five minutes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Skye dropped her fork on to her plate and sighed. "I'm done," she told no one in particular.  
  
"You eat like a bird," Collin answered from across the table as he stuffed another bite of steak in his mouth.  
  
"Collin's right," Jax said from beside her. "You gotta eat more... I like my women with some meat on their bones," he added with a wink.  
  
"Oh is that right?" she teased.  
  
"Here, have some mashed potatoes," Collin picked up his plate and offered her the pile of food.  
  
"No thanks," she shook her head, "I don't eat Carbs."  
  
He nodded. "Oh, is that why you ate every single crouton in that salad? And the bread sticks, might I add?"  
  
She looked down at the salad she'd just finished and realized he was right. "Damn," she frowned. "Pass me some of those then," she smiled as he scooped a large portion of the still steamy potatoes onto a clean plate. She turned back to Jax ready to finish the conversation they'd begun. "So, you want me fatter humm?"  
  
"No," he shook his head.  
  
"That's what you're suggesting," she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm just saying you ::could:: eat a little more," he answered growing a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"So I'm too skinny, is that it?" she fought not to smile. She was having way too much fun and he looked so uncomfortable.  
  
Jax opened his mouth to reply but Collin cut him off. "Just give up, you'll never beat her."  
  
Jax laughed at Collin as a cell phone rang. Immediately everyone at the huge table checked their cell phone. "It's mine!" Skye exclaimed as she flipped it open. "Skye Quartermaine," she said into the mouthpiece, her normal greeting.  
  
"Bonjour Mme Quartermaine," Madam Beauchamp's voice greeted her.  
  
"Bonjour Madam Beauchamp," Skye returned and smiled at Collin. "What can I do for you?" she asked, continuing in French.  
  
"Ms. Quartermaine-" Madam Beauchamp began again. Skye was suddenly wary. If Madam Beauchamp had suddenly reverted back to addressing her by her title instead of her first name, she knew it couldn't be good. "-I thought I made it perfectly clear that your daughter was to return no later than nine PM Sunday night."  
  
Skye had begun to stand, intending to find a more private place to speak with Madam Beauchamp, but she froze half standing. "I'm afraid I don't understand," Skye answered after a short pause.  
  
"I really hate to do this Ms. Quartermaine," Madam Beauchamp replied sounding genuinely regretful. "Because Dawne failed to return to the school on time I'm afraid she won't be aloud to return for the rest of the year."  
  
Skye stared directly at Collin as she spoke, and he stared back listening to her intently. "M-may I speak with her please?" Skye asked hopefully.  
  
"Speak with her-?" Madam Beauchamp repeated and suddenly went silent. "My God," she whispered. "She's not with you is she Skye?"  
  
Skye dropped the phone in shock. "Skye?" Collin asked standing up, he reached out to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Jax?" she asked him in a dazed whisper. "Catch me."  
  
He didn't have time to think as Skye fell backwards in a dead faint. He pushed back his chair so fast it fell over and he caught her just before she hit the floor. "Skye! Skye!" he exclaimed cradling her in his lap. Alan and Monica jumped up and rushed over to the pair as Collin grabbed the phone out of Skye's plate of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Hello?" Collin said into the phone as he wiped the potatoes off the phone and prayed it still worked.  
  
"What happened to Skye?" he heard Madam Beauchamp's voice answer him.  
  
"Madam Beauchamp, what did you tell her?" he asked in his native tongue.  
  
"Dawne hasn't returned to school," she answered sounding extremely worried. "What happened to Skye"  
  
"She's not at school?" Collin repeated. "How can that be? I put her on the plane myself!"  
  
"Oh dear," Madam Beauchamp answered. "You don't think she's been kidnapped do you?"  
  
"Madam Beauchamp, that's exactly what I think," Collin answered as he watched Alan take a glass of water and toss it on his daughter. The technique worked, Skye sat up gasping. "Madam Beauchamp, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't contact the police about this."  
  
"Of course not," she answered. "Collin dear, hurry, I don't want to know what that sick man has done to poor Dawne."  
  
"Yes Madam," he answered and flipped the phone shut. He looked back over at his best friend and found her crying hysterically into Jax's shoulder. Nearly everyone in their dinner party was crowded around Skye.  
  
"Collin, what's going on?" Jason asked him walking up to him. He watched his sister with worried interest, it was overwhelming to see her break down twice in a two day period. He'd always thought she was simply a cold, vindictive bitch, it was unnerving to see that she really did feel.  
  
"That @#%$ bastard," Collin growled. "I'll @#%$ kill him! I'll @#%$ ::kill:: him!"  
  
"He's got her," Skye cried into Jax's shoulder. "That monster's got my baby!"  
  
Jax looked up at him with venom in his eyes. Collin nodded, understanding what Jax was telling him with that one look. He didn't take his gaze off of Skye as he spoke. "Jason, have you ever made a threat you weren't willing to go through with?"  
  
Jason didn't hesitate. "No."  
  
"Good," Collin nodded and turned to him. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know it's not really long or anything, but some major stuff happens (don't hurt me!). Like I said, this is the chapter that it starts to take off, the climax I guess you would say. Only a couple more chapters to go, I'm excited about finishing this, hope you guys are too. Well, please don't forget to review. It helps me think because it boosts my ego as well as makes me want to continue so I'll get more reviews (I'm sure you know exactly what I mean). Oh, quick question, does anyone know what Mike's last name is (Courtney and Sonny's dad)? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	13. Family ties

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I went on yet another vacation, this time to Kentucky. I had great fun and had plenty of time to brainstorm on up coming events and I have some really good ideas for this. At the moment I'm sticking to an estimate of 17 chapters, that may or may not change, we'll just have to wait and see. Anyhow, this isn't that long of a chapter, but I wasn't sure what else I could do with it at the moment. There's a surprise that even I didn't know until I actually typed it out, it's not that hard to miss so tell me what you think of it. Well, on with the story, happy reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
"How is she?" Collin asked Jax as he entered the Quartermaine study.  
  
"She's sleeping," he replied and closed the door behind him. He sighed inwardly, the image of Skye crying into her pillow would forever be burned into his mind. He'd never seen Skye let the walls she'd so carefully constructed crumble in front of everyone she knew. This was definitely a new Skye.  
  
Collin frowned slightly, "Sleeping? Are you sure?"  
  
Jax nodded slowly. "She was out like a light when I left. Emily promised to stay with her a while," he replied.  
  
Collin frown deepened. "Odd," he said to himself. He shook his head and looked up at the others. "Anyhow, I've been thinking of the best way to go through with this, and I believe it would be best if we didn't involve the authorities."  
  
Jason nodded in agreement. "I agree. We don't know who he's got working for him."  
  
Jax gave a firm nod of his own. "It'd be best not to risk it. We'll keep this between us."  
  
"Right, well now that we've got that settled, I suppose the next step would be finding her," Collin began. "I'm almost positive he hasn't taken her out of Europe."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Jason asked.  
  
"Simply because Trystan isn't powerful enough yet. He hasn't the ability nor resources to move her around the world at his every whim. On the other hand, he has established himself in several European Countries, as well as the US," Collin explained as he poured himself a tall glass of water.  
  
"So he's in Europe, where?" Jax asked spreading his hands wide in wonder. "Europe is a large continent, we don't have the time to search every country."  
  
"My money's on France or England," Collin replied and began to pace the room. "He's a very distinguished "gentlemen" there."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about Bryant," Jason stated. "How come?"  
  
Collin stopped pacing and turned to the two men in front of him. "Well, I suppose if we're going to be working together you ought to know the truth," he sighed.  
  
"What truth?" Jax asked, both men were suddenly very curious.  
  
"The truth is, Trystan Bryant is my brother," Collin answered calmly.  
  
"Your brother?" Jason repeated.  
  
"Half brother actually," Collin replied and wrinkled his nose a bit. "We never did get along, he and I."  
  
"Half brother?" Jax repeated in much the same manner as Jason had. "W-How?"  
  
"We have the same mother, different fathers... Actually all of us have different fathers, except Janine and I," his brow wrinkled as if he'd just realized it.  
  
"Just how many brothers and sisters do you have?" Jason asked.  
  
"Three brothers and two sisters," Collin answered. "My mother was married six times, not by choice mind you. She was -is- a great heiress in England. My grandfather married her off to the richest men, didn't give her a choice, and if the man didn't turn out the way he expected, he'd either had them killed, or blackmail them into divorcing my mum.  
  
"Trystan came from her first marriage, there was no child from her second husband as he was killed a couple weeks after they married. Hayden was her third husband's kid. My sister Janine and I came from the fourth. Ryan from the fifth, and Vivian from the sixth," he went on to explain.  
  
"Does Skye know all of this?" Jax asked in astonishment.  
  
"Of course I do," she answered as she walked into the room.  
  
"Skye," Jax said and stood up, holding his hand out for her. "I thought you were sleeping?"  
  
She snorted. "If you believed that I must be really good," she replied and took his hand. He led her over to the couch, sat down and then pulled her down next to him. "I wanted everyone to leave me alone, so I pretended to fall asleep."  
  
"I thought something was off when he said you were out like a light," Collin nodded with a smile. "It's definitely not like you to catch some z's when someone's planning something."  
  
She nodded dully. "So what have you come up with so far?"  
  
"Collin's insists Bryant's keeping her in either England or France," Jason answered.  
  
"I agree," Skye nodded. "Most likely one of his estates."  
  
"Wait, you agree?" Jax asked curiously.  
  
"I know him Jax," she said turning to him. "He'd likely hide her right under our noses-"  
  
"Then why rule out here?" Jason asked. "If he wants to hide her under our noses, wouldn't here be the best place for it?"  
  
"He'll want to keep her close," Collin answered. "Look, I can call my mum and find out where he is, she'll know."  
  
"A man like Bryant doesn't tell his mother his every move," Jason protested.  
  
"Who said he told her?" Collin asked pulling out his cell phone.  
  
Jason threw a questioning glance at Skye as Collin turned his back on the group and dialed his mother. "It's hard to explain, but Collin's family has a..... a gift. They know things others don't."  
  
"What like premonition?" Jax asked with a disbelieving look.  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's more like heightened intuition. They just know things before it happens, it's not a vision. It's simply a sixth sense that happens to be genetic."  
  
Jason frowned, but before he could reply, Collin's cell phone was thrust in front of his sister. "Mum wants to talk to you," he informed her.  
  
Skye took the phone from him and nodded thank you. "Hello Rose," she said in the happiest voice she could muster.  
  
"Hello Sweetheart," Rose's sweet voice answered. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine," Skye lied.  
  
"The truth Sweety, tell me how you feel," Rose instructed. "Let it all out."  
  
"I'm still shocked, I suppose," Skye answered hesitantly. "And a bit angry- "  
  
"I'll bet you're more than a bit angry," Rose cut her off with a soft chuckle. "Tell me the truth now, have you had the urge to kill my eldest yet?"  
  
"Too many times to count," Skye answered with a frown.  
  
Rose chuckled again. "I'm sure he deserves every possible way you've concocted to kill him.... In your mind's eye. Don't get me wrong, I'd like to have a few choice words with him myself, but he is still my son. I cannot, in good conscious, wish him any harm."  
  
"I understand," Skye nodded, "But I can."  
  
"I'm relieved to know you're handling this well, I was unsure of what your reaction would be," Rose said.  
  
"I fainted and started screaming," Skye answered bluntly.  
  
Rose laughed. "That defiantly wasn't one of the scenes I thought up."  
  
"That's the second time I've fainted in a week," Skye grumbled.  
  
"It's simply all the stress you've been dealing with lately Sweetheart," Rose answered. "Now, give the phone to the man you're sitting with."  
  
Skye didn't question how Rose knew she was sitting with anyone, let alone that it was a man. She handed the phone to Jax, "Rose would like to speak with you."  
  
Jax looked mildly surprised but took the phone without protest. "Jasper Jacks," he answered.  
  
"Hello Mr. Jacks, I've heard a lot about you," Rose told him in a somewhat mystical voice.  
  
"I wish I could say the same about you madam," he repiled.  
  
"Neither Skye nor Collin would've said anything about me unless they thought it absolutely necessary," she said and he could tell she was smiling. "I know my children well."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" he asked.  
  
"Skye is my daughter in every way that is important, Mr. Jacks," she explained. "I love her more than she can comprehend."  
  
"I love her as well," he replied and smiled at Skye when she looked up at him curiously.  
  
"I'm aware of that, but Skye is not," Rose informed him. "She's aware that what she feels for you is love, but is afraid to show it for fear that you do not return those feelings. My Skye is not a trusting person, as you well know. It will take some time for her to believe in you again, just be patient with her, and show her much you care as often as possible."  
  
"I will," Jax promised.  
  
"Do not hurt her this time 'round, Mr. Jacks. People who hurt my children don't fair well afterwards." Jax opened his mouth to question this further, but she spoke again before he could. "Trystan is staying at his Liverpool estate, good-bye Mr. Jacks." The line went silent before he could get another word in.  
  
"What did she say?" Collin asked curiously.  
  
"She said Bryant is staying at his Liverpool estate," he replied as he flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Collin.  
  
"She told me that he's watching the airways for private jets," Collin said with a nod. "We'll have to book an international flight soon. We could fly into Dublin and take the ferry to Liverpool," he suggested as he paced the floor once more.  
  
"I've got a friend who can get us new identities," Jax spoke up.  
  
"How soon, and how good is he?" Jason spoke up.  
  
"He can have your life's record in less than five minutes," Jax answered, referring to the time that he'd asked Barker to look up Skye.  
  
Jason and Collin exchanged a brief look. "Call him," Collin answered for the both of them.  
  
Jax pulled out his cell phone and dialed Barker. Less than five minutes later he closed his phone and smiled at the group. "He'll have them in an hour. That gives us enough time to pack and meet back here." With that information everyone nodded and headed off in their separate directions, promising to meet back at the Quartermaine mansion in one hour.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come in," Trystan called at the sound of a sharp knock on his office door.  
  
The door opened to reveal his long time housekeeper, Mrs. Hamilton. She was an old widow in her early fifties and had aged nicely. If she'd allow herself to smile every once in a while she could be considered pretty, but the woman constantly wore dull dresses and had her hair pulled into an impossibly tight bun. "There's a man here to see you Mr. Bryant," she said in her stern, no nonsense tone.  
  
Trystan set down his cigar in an old antique ashtray from the late 1800's. "Very well, send him in," he gave her a slight nod.  
  
She disappeared out of the room for no more than a few seconds before she reappeared with a muscular man at least a foot taller than she. He wore a gray suit and a carefully blank expression as he crossed the room and took a seat across the desk from Trystan.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Hamilton, that will be all," Trystan informed the woman as she had remained standing just inside the door. She nodded slightly and left the room, closing the door behind her. "What news do you have?" he asked the man.  
  
"No private jets have flown in the area carrying the group you've described sir. We'll continue to look them though," he answered.  
  
Trystan nodded slowly. "Keep a careful eye out for them, they must know by now that the girl's missing. They'll be headed here almost definitely."  
  
"What do you want us to do with them when we find them?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, leave them alone, but inform me the moment they set foot in England," Trystan shook his head.  
  
"Yes sir," he gave a small nod. "Would you like to heighten the security sir, we've got men to spare."  
  
"No," Trystan shook his head again. "I don't want to alert them in any way that we have the girl. Adding extra men could be cause for suspicion."  
  
"And the girl, what of her?"  
  
"Don't worry about her now," Trystan snapped. "She's being taken care of."  
  
"Yes sir," he nodded.  
  
"I want you to continue to update me every few hours on this, once their presence is known I want you to call me and return here immediately," Trystan explained. "I'll put you in charge of the girl, God knows Hunter is bond to screw it up if I leave him to it."  
  
"Yes sir," he nodded solemnly and stood.  
  
"And put a few men in the major airports of the surrounding areas," Trystan instructed. "They may have decided to take an international flight instead."  
  
"Yes sir," he nodded once again.  
  
Trystan picked up his cigar and watched as his man left before he stood and crossed to one of the windows behind him. He surveyed his grounds, from the perfectly manicured lawns in front of him to the dense forests surrounding it. He smiled as he looked into the forest. ::A great day for riding:: he mused, ::perfect::.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So there it is, chapter 13. What do you think of the surprise? Well, please tell me what you think and how you like it and all that other good stuff. Until next time.... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	14. I Spy

An hour later everyone was assembled in the Quartermaine foyer, and a pile of six suitcases stood waiting by the door. "Where is your man?" Collin asked Jax as he checked his watch.  
  
"He'll be here, don't worry," Jax reassured him once again. He turned back to Skye and continued the conversation they'd been having for the past five minutes. "Skye, really, three suitcases is too much," he pleaded with her. "Can't you just put one back?"  
  
"No," she shook her head firmly.  
  
"Please can't you travel light, just this once?"  
  
"Jax, I'm a woman-"  
  
"I'm very aware of that," he nodded with a knowing smile.  
  
She glared at him and continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Women don't travel light, it's just wrong. I'm just doing what every other woman does when she goes on a trip-"  
  
"Since when have you done what every other woman does?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I'm planning in advance!"  
  
"So you need a whole suitcase devoted to shoes?"  
  
"Unlike you, I can't wear the same shoes with every outfit!" she exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Skye-"  
  
"I'm not doing it Jax, so deal with it," she cut him off and stomped across the room and sat on her suitcases with a defiant glare.  
  
Collin laughed and crossed the room to Jax's side. "You will never win with her."  
  
"I'm beginning to realize that," he grumbled.  
  
"Just let her have her suitcases, it'll make her happy for the moment," Collin suggested quiet enough so only Jax could here him. He smiled when he noticed Skye leaning forward, trying to hear him and spoke louder. "Women can't comprehend the idea of traveling light, they never have and they never will."  
  
The doorbell rang, putting an end to their conversation. "I'll answer it," Jax told them and crossed the room to open the door. "Hi there Dan," he smiled and shook the man's hand as he led him into the room. "Everyone, this is Dan Barker."  
  
"Hi." "Hello." "Nice to meet you." Were the responses.  
  
Dan nodded to each one in turn. "No need to introduce yourselves, I recognize you all."  
  
"Do you have the information I requested?" Jax asked him, turning the conversation to business.  
  
Dan pulled an envelope out of his suit coat and handed it to Jax. "It's all there. Four aliases, three male, one female."  
  
Jax pulled out four fake driver's licenses, two from New York, one from California, and another from Georgia. "This doesn't even look like me," he protested as he looked at the three male licenses. Jason and Collin's had their regular picture on it, but his was a completely different person.  
  
"Don't worry," he replied.  
  
"Jeremy Johnson?" he questioned as he looked at the name.  
  
"Your parents had a cruel sense of humor," he informed him with a grin.  
  
Jax frowned but heard Collin laugh behind him at Dan's little joke. He pulled out four passports, three plane itineraries, and a marriage license. "A marriage license?" he questioned as he observed the messy signature of Jeremy Johnson and the neat one of Grace Thompson.  
  
"Just in case," Dan winked. "Besides, I figured since you two just got married this morning that you'd naturally have your marriage license with you."  
  
"Married? This morning?" Jax repeated.  
  
Dan smiled. "It's your honeymoon, that's why you two have first class tickets."  
  
Jax looked down at the itineraries he held in his hand, and sure enough Jeremy and Grace Johnson had first class seats. Nicholas Evans and Jordan West had coach seats. "Where they hell did you come up with these names?" Jax asked.  
  
"Went to a baby names website and typed in your names, gave me a list of similar ones so I just picked one and viola," he motioned to the papers in Jax's hands.  
  
"Well that's one way to go about it," Collin said with a nod. "Besides, I like my name, Nicholas."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Skye mumbled. "Your name's not Grace."  
  
"I don't know, I think it suits you rather well babe," Collin answered with a grin. Skye scowled at him but didn't say another word on the subject.  
  
"Your plane leaves in two hours. I suggest you take different cars," he pointed to Collin and Jason, "and you two better take a limo, just to keep up appearances," he added speaking to Skye and Jax. "Oh and I've made the reservations for a hotel in Liverpool, the cards are in the envelope."  
  
Jax pulled three cards out and nodded.  
  
"Wait a minute," Skye said suddenly standing up. "How are Jax and I gonna' get by security?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Collin asked curiously.  
  
"I mean Jax is a billionaire playboy and I'm the daughter of two very rich men," she said pointedly. "Anyone who reads the papers is going to recognize us, our wedding ::was:: publicized you know."  
  
"I've already thought of that," Dan replied and held up a plastic bag no one had noticed before.  
  
"What's in it?" Jason asked.  
  
Dan grinned and pulled out two boxes of hair color, one black, one brown, a fake mustache and a pair of glasses. "It's only temporary," he added at the look of horror on Skye's face. "It'll come out in a couple washes."  
  
"It'd better," she retorted.  
  
"You'd better hurry and put it in," he said handing her the box of brown hair color and the glasses and the other two items to Jax. "You've got to check in an hour before the flight leaves for international flights."  
  
"Thanks again Dan, we really appreciate this," Jax said.  
  
"No problem boss," Dan shrugged. "And Good luck," he added as he opened the door and stepped out into the afternoon sun.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Skye and Jax stood in the security line waiting patiently as a very bored looking woman directed people to different lines for the metal detector test. They were somewhere near the middle of the very long line while Jason was proceeding through the metal detector and Collin was just now checking his bag in. Until they reached Liverpool and checked into the hotel, none of them were to acknowledge each other's existence.  
  
"Where are you Skye?" Jax asked her softly. She hadn't said a word for the last ten minutes as she stared blankly at nothing in particular.  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up at him as if she didn't quite recognize him. "Humm?"  
  
"I asked you where you were," he repeated. "You've been a million miles away ever since we got in this line."  
  
"I was just thinking of Dawne," she admitted sadly. "I can't imagine how scared she is right now."  
  
"I know you're worried about her, we all are," Jax replied. "But don't worry, we'll find her."  
  
"I can't help worrying," she answered and welcomed the arm he placed around her waist. "She's my baby."  
  
"I know Baby, I know," he said as they finally reached the woman security guard.  
  
"Tickets and identification please," the woman asked. Jax handed her the tickets and they both handed her their driver's licenses. She looked at the IDs then back at them, then back at the IDs. She then verified their names on the cards to the ones on the first class tickets. She nodded slowly and handed them back and motioned for them to go to separate lines.  
  
Skye let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding as she and Jax walked past the woman. "Wait for me on the other side," he told her.  
  
Skye nodded and gave him a faint smile as they split up and went to their separate lines. She turned and looked back at the line and noticed it was even longer than it had been before. She spotted Collin who winked at her and motioned for her to back turn around. She frowned and did as he bade and waited patiently for her turn to walk through the metal detector.  
  
Twenty minutes later Skye and Jax sat down in two empty seats at Gate E12. Jax set his laptop case in front of him and sighed tiredly. He spotted Jason sitting across the room and locked eyes with him. Jason gave him a slight nod of acknowledgment and pulled out a magazine to read.  
  
Jax turned back to Skye and chuckled as she took her glasses off and cleaned them. "What're you laughin' at?" she asked.  
  
"I think I kind of like you with brown hair," he replied.  
  
"Well I certainly don't like you with black hair, or a mustache," she answered tartly.  
  
"You don't like my mustache?" he repeated and pretended to look hurt.  
  
Skye shook her head.  
  
He grinned and leaned over and kissed her thoroughly, pulling away only because he'd been running out of oxygen.  
  
"It tickles," she told him, a bit breathless herself.  
  
Jax grinned and leaned back in his seat. "You liked it."  
  
"I did no such thing," she retorted with a sour face that quickly faded into a smile. She wanted to slap herself for not being able to hold the face, she was loosing her touch.  
  
Slowly Jax leaned over to kiss her again. Skye closed her eyes, waiting expectantly for his lips on hers. When nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes to find Jax staring at her, his lips barely an inch from hers. "That was the first real smile I've seen since we found out," he told her.  
  
The smile faded out of Skye's eyes. "I wasn't thinking about it when you were kissing me," she answered and sat back in her chair.  
  
"But now you are?" he asked and wanted to kick himself for reminding her that her daughter was missing when she nodded her head. Doing the only thing he could think of he placed a hand on either side of her face and kissed her softly.  
  
Skye was surprised by the passion in such a soft kiss. The kiss slowly deepened as Jax let his tongue slip inside her mouth. She moaned softly and found her hands winding around his neck and pulling him closer as their tongues dueled.  
  
The sudden desire to take Skye where they sat surprised Jax enough to pull away. "I don't think we should do that again," he said breathlessly.  
  
"Definitely not until we're alone," she agreed, nodding her head. She smiled to herself when she realized she couldn't wait until to be alone with him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When they stepped off the plane 6 (?) hours later it was in the wee hours of the morning. Most of their fellow passengers were asleep on their feet, but the constant anxiety over her daughter's safety had been all Skye could think of, leaving her wide-awake and restless.  
  
She caught Jax's arm and held onto him as he slipped off the escalator stair. "I'm okay," he insisted as he shook his head. "I'm awake now."  
  
"We'll have to get a hotel here for the rest of the night," she said as she looked around the Dublin airport.  
  
"Dan emailed me when we were on the plane," Jax answered. "He's made reservations for us at The West Dublin. I don't think he realized how late the plane would come in."  
  
She nodded. "Do the others know?" she asked and looked up to the top of the escalator. Collin was about fifteen stairs above them while Jason was just stepping on.  
  
"I don't think so," Jax shook his head. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Here baby, call your brother and tell him we've arrived," he said a bit loudly as they stepped off the escalator and passed a security guard.  
  
Skye dialed Jason's cell. "Yeah?" he answered, his voice was clear and awake.  
  
"Hey little brother," Skye exclaimed in the happiest voice she could muster. Jax pulled her off to the side so he could wait for Collin and pretended to look for something in his pockets. "I just wanted to tell you we got here safe and sound. We'll be going to the hotel soon. The West Dublin," she continued emphasizing the hotel name.  
  
She looked up and saw him nod. "Got it."  
  
"Bye-bye," she said and flipped the phone shut.  
  
Jax nodded to her and linked his arm in hers as he led her back into the crowd just as Collin stepped off the escalator. Jax bumped into Collin. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he apologized. "The West Dublin," Jax continued under his breath.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Collin nodded and winked to signal he understood.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A man stood, unobserved in the shadows of a large marble pillar as he watched and waited silently. He studied every face carefully looking for three in particular. He knew this was the flight they should be on if they had chosen to fly into Dublin from New York. There were eight flights daily between the two cities, he had been watching all day and this was the eighth flight.  
  
As he scanned the crowd his eyes came to rest on a man with dark black hair, carefully spiked. He wore a collared shirt and slacks, with his jacket thrown over his shoulder carelessly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture that had been sent to him by his boss. On it were three pictures, two men and a woman. One man matched the dark haired man on the escalator down to the mole on his left cheek.  
  
He glanced at the other two pictures, a blonde man and a pretty little red headed woman. His eyes searched the crowd once again for the others. He watched as a man and woman stepped off the escalator and stood off to the side. The man handed the woman a cell phone and she dialed a number and waited with phone at her ear.  
  
He let his eyes linger on her for a moment before searching the crowd on the escalator once again. As his eyes roamed he noticed a man pull out his cell phone and speak into it. He looked back at the woman who was now speaking into the cell phone and watched as the two conversed. It was a brief conversation, but he suspected they were speaking to each other. When she looked up at the man, he nodded to her, and then he knew for sure.  
  
He reached into his suit coat and pulled out his cell phone and dialed his boss's number. "Bryant," a sleepy voice answered the phone.  
  
"They're here," he replied. "The Dublin airport."  
  
"Are you sure?" Bryant asked.  
  
He watched the man the woman was with as he bumped into the dark haired man in the photograph. "It's them," he confirmed.  
  
"Good work," Bryant replied.  
  
"There's another one here with them sir," he informed his boss.  
  
"Another one?" Bryant repeated. He was silent for no more than a few seconds. "Follow them."  
  
"Got it," he nodded and hung up the phone as he locked eyes with the woman. She stared at him for a moment before looking up at the man she was with and answering whatever question he'd asked.  
  
Slowly, he slipped around the other side of the pillar that had sheltered him all day long and stepped into the crowd. He kept his eyes trained on the back of the woman's head as he waited with the rest of the crowd for the train that would take them to baggage claim.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so there's the next chapter. Thank you guys for your support. I know I'm a very paranoid person when it comes to reviews. It just seemed odd that no one reviewed last chapter but my best friend. I don't really mean to sound conceited or anything but I'm used to getting 3 to 5 reviews a chapter and when I only got one it made me think something was wrong with last chapter or something. Sorry I keep freakin out on you guys. I promise I won't do it again.... Maybe. I don't know, I guess we'll see how it goes. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	15. Love and War

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello peoples! I'm terribly sorry for the delay, but I do have an excuse, several actually. A: The whole song thing took me a while getting suggestions from different sites and friends, I ended up choosing one I'd already thought of due to several suggestions of it. B: My freakin' Internet connection thingy messed up and there was no dial tone so I haven't been able to get on since Friday the 15th. And C: I just started a new job on Friday. I'm a Concessionaire at Regal Cinemas, it's my first job. I'm so excited! (Yes I know what you're wondering, why is a 17 year old girl just ::now:: getting her first job. And I'll tell you why.... Because I'm lazy).  
  
Anyways, the good thing about the delay is that this chapter is extra extra long. After my homework I've been typing away furiously at the computer. I have a feeling you'll like it, and to all those who suggested Collin give Jax a run for his money, here it is. I hope I didn't make Jax too mean...? Humm, well one more thing, my keyboard has been sticking lately so not all the letters show up, I tried to correct it but some things are misspelled. Oh well, on with the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Hours after the group of rescuers on a mission had checked into the West Dublin, and fallen into a deep slumber in their beds, Skye lay awake staring out the window at the Ireland dawn. The sky was an array of colors ranging from bright red to baby blue, a truly beautiful site. She could see the distant hotel grounds, rolling hills of emerald green grass, and watched the early risers as they went about on various adventures.  
  
::Ireland is such a beautiful country:: she thought as she watched the comings and goings. ::I'll have to bring Dawne here one day, she'd absolutely love it:: With that thought brought a wave of unwanted emotions. She felt angry, confused, frightened, distraught and helpless all at once.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at Jax and frowned. He'd fallen once again into a deep slumber about ten minutes ago as soon as they'd finished making love for the second time that morning. His arm was snug across her waist, pulling her closer to him and his leg draped awkwardly over her legs. She was beginning to become uncomfortable and restless. She wanted to get up and walk around, or go for a swim, or a ride -she'd seen horses galloping across the grounds- anything to keep her busy and stop the nagging feeling that Dawne was hurt.  
  
She breathed a silent sigh of relief when Jax moaned and rolled over, letting go of her in the process. Quickly and quietly she jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of black slacks and an emerald green sweater. She threw her hair in a ponytail and slipped her feet in a pair of black loafers and made for the door on her tiptoes.  
  
She froze as Jax tossed in his sleep, and glanced over her shoulder at him. She grinned when she noticed the sheet had fallen off the bed in his tossing. He was spread-eagled across the bed in all his naked glory. She couldn't help herself when she noticed her camera sitting on top of the clothes in her suitcase. She snuck over to it, snapped a quick picture for later blackmail -of course, and left the room quietly.  
  
The honeymoon suite was on the top floor of the hotel, and as far away from the elevator as possible, which annoyed her to no end as Jax had refused to help her carry her suitcases to the room. He'd even paid the bellhop not to help her justifying it by the fact that if she'd insisted on three suitcases she was gonna carry them herself.  
  
As she finally found her way to through the maze of halls to the elevator she punched the button for the 8th level, one floor below. Both Collin and Jason's rooms were on the eighth floor, right across the hall from one another. She found Collin's room easy enough, it wasn't far from the elevator at all.  
  
"Lucky bastard," she grumbled as she knocked on the door. She waited for several seconds before she knocked again. There was still no answer or sounds of movements from within. She groaned and checked her watch, noting it was barely 6 AM.  
  
::Collin's an early riser:: she thought as she looked up and down the hallway. ::He should be up by now:: She debated on whether or not she should wake Jason up and ask him if he knew where Collin was, and decided against it. Even though he'd agreed to come with them on the search for his niece, she still wasn't completely comfortable with her little brother. They hadn't quiet come to the stage in their brother/sister relationship where it was okay to wake the other up for little things like wondering where a friend was.  
  
She sighed and headed back to the elevator and punched the button labeled 'Fitness Level'. Back at the PC Hotel Collin had woken up early every morning to go for a swim in the hotel pool, she hoped this was where she'd find him this morning.  
  
On level six the elevator stopped and a young redheaded woman in a jogging suit entered the elevator. Skye nodded politely and moved to the other side of the elevator. The other woman gave her a large smile and pressed the already lit 'Fitness Level' button. "Top of the mornin' to ya'," the woman said in a thick Irish accent.  
  
Skye couldn't help smiling. "I didn't think the Irish really said that."  
  
"'Course we do," she replied. "'Tis traditional."  
  
"Well, top of the mornin' to ya' as well," Skye answered in a fake Irish accent.  
  
"Ya' do tha' pretty well," the woman observed. Skye shrugged and tightened her ponytail. The woman's eyes grew huge at the site of Skye's large diamond engagement ring. "Sweet Jesus, tha's huge!"  
  
Skye held her hand out in front of her and examined her former engagement ring. "My husband went a little over board," she replied.  
  
"How rich is he and does he 'ave a brother?" the woman asked seriously.  
  
"He's a billionaire," Skye answered as if it were nothing. "And yes he does have a brother...."  
  
"Hello, my name's Cathleen O'Riley," Cathleen introduced herself and held her hand out to Skye.  
  
"Sk- Grace Johnson," she corrected herself quickly and took the woman's hand.  
  
"Nice ta' meet ya'," Cathleen replied. "'Bout this brother-"  
  
"I'd love to introduce you, Cathleen, but I have yet to meet the man myself," Skye answered truthfully. She'd never before realized that she hadn't met Jerry.  
  
"Really?" Cathleen frowned as the elevator doors opened. The two women stepped out into a large work out room sporting high tech equipment and three more early risers pumping iron. "Well, was nice ta' meet ya'. Maybe I'll see ya' 'round?"  
  
"Possibly," Skye nodded and headed off to the pool when Cathleen had made for a treadmill. She found the pool after several minutes of fruitless search and when she did she found Collin swimming laps. She smiled at the sight of his lean body cutting through the water in nothing but a black Speedo. He'd always had a great body.  
  
She looked around the indoor pool for something she could use to catch his attention and spotted a basket of children's toys by the door. She grabbed a few and tossed them at Collin's swimming form and missed four out of five.  
  
When the last one finally hit his back he stopped swimming and wiped the water off his face before looking at her. "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty," he said with a goofy grin.  
  
"I've been lookin' all over for you," she said.  
  
"I've been right here for the last twenty minutes or so," he answered. "What's wrong? We leaving already?" She shook her head. "Then what? Heaven knows you don't wake up before eleven unless you've gotta," he observed.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Skye answered with a sigh. She squatted down next to the edge of the pool and he swam over to her. "I can't stop worrying about her, Collin. She's all alone and scared to death, God only knows how Trystan's treating her...."  
  
"I know it's completely useless to tell you not to worry, because even I can't stop worrying," Collin answered after a moment. "But I can tell you to think of other things, happier things. Like when we find her, I'm going to pick her up and throw her in the air and smother her with kisses.... Think of what you wanna do."  
  
"I wanna hold her forever and never let go," Skye answered in a voice that sounded to Collin as if she wasn't quite with him.  
  
"That's a good plan...." Collin answered with a nod. "But you do know that you will eventually have to let her go, how else am I gonna throw her in the air and smother her with kisses?"  
  
Skye looked down at him and laughed. "I guess I could let her go for a few seconds for you, just you though."  
  
"That's right, just me," Collin agreed. "See you got your mind off it didn't you? You laughed and joked, that's certainly better than wallowing."  
  
"I can't ever get it out of my mind Collin," Skye said shaking her head sadly. "When I laugh I can't help but think that I shouldn't be having a good time while my daughter's been kidnapped. It just feels wrong."  
  
"Laughing is good for the soul," Collin told her. "And besides, if you and Dawne's places were switched, would you want Dawne to worry about you day and night? To not laugh or have fun?"  
  
"Of course not Collin-" Skye began.  
  
"And I bet you a million- no wait, that's pocket change to you isn't it?- a trillion dollars," he corrected, "that Dawne wouldn't want you to be sad on her account. As long as she knows we're looking for her, she's still got hope," he said.  
  
Skye's eyes filled with tears. "How does she know we're looking for her? What if she thinks we're just gonna' leave her there, that we're not gonna find her-"  
  
Collin grabbed the hands she was waving around angrily and held them in his hands. "Hey, hey, look at me," he demanded. Finally she turned to him with hot tears trailing down her cheeks. "Dawne doesn't think that-"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Skye," he cut her off once again. "Dawne doesn't think that way. Dawne is a bright, shinning, beautiful little girl that is always filled with laughter and hope. She will never give up because that is ::not:: how you and I raised her." The tears continued to course silently down her cheeks so he continued. "She has the gift Skye, I never told you before, but she's got the gift. I knew it from the first moment I held her in my arms that she was one of us, she is special. Mom saw it too, she says Dawne's gifted, perhaps more so than even she is. She just hasn't discovered it yet."  
  
"She's got it?" Skye asked after a few seconds. "H-how?"  
  
Collin nodded and smiled when he saw her eyes were no longer filled with tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. "Mom didn't pass it on to Trystan, he's the only one of us that doesn't have it -as it should be.... but somehow she got it."  
  
Skye smiled.  
  
"That's it," Collin squeezed her hand. "Now, after all this crying how about we cheer you up..... Maybe a quick tumble in the sheets, we can sneak off to my room, no one will ever know-"  
  
Skye laughed. "I hate to disappoint you Collin, but I'm afraid Jax beat you to it. Maybe next time though."  
  
Collin frowned. "Why does he get all the fun?" He sighed, but his face quickly lit up again. "Well I know something else that'll cheer you up for sure."  
  
"What?" Skye asked still smiling.  
  
Collin gave her a sly smile. "Come a little closer," he whispered. "It's a secret."  
  
Skye pursed her lips in suspicion. "What is it?"  
  
"If you wanna know you've gotta lean forward," he taunted. Slowly Skye leaned forward, staring at him suspiciously. "A little bit closer," he said. When he finally got her where he wanted her he leaned up and whispered in her ear: "Take a deep breath."  
  
Skye didn't have time to think, and before she knew what was happening she was flying over Collin's shoulder, head first into the water. When she came up sputtering curses in between coughs she found Collin holding his aching sides with laughter.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" she exclaimed angrily. "You're an asshole Collin, you know that! No, a damn bastard is what you are! I'm gonna kill you! Come here you little-" She couldn't swim, had never learned, so she pushed her way through the water at an excruciatingly slow pace. He never stayed more than five feet in front of her, taunting her with his incessant laughter. "This isn't fair!" she whined. "I don't know how to swim!"  
  
"Bet you're wishing you'd paid more attention in swim class, huh?" he taunted from a few feet away.  
  
"Not as much as I was when Carly locked me in that sinking boathouse, that's for sure," Skye answered and kept trying to grab hold of the foot he was purposely leaving just out of her reach.  
  
"She certainly doesn't seem like the same Carly does she?" Collin asked. "Oh come on Skye, you can do better than that."  
  
"No I guess-" Skye froze staring just over Collin's shoulder. "Trystan," she breathed.  
  
Collin whirled around, searching frantically for his elder brother. He saw no one and just as he felt Skye's weight baring down on his shoulders he realized she'd tricked him. He locked his knees quickly and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't dunk him. "That was cheating," he complained as she tried to throw all her weight on him.  
  
"I'm a cheater, what can I say?" she grunted. "Why won't you go under!" she exclaimed in frustration.  
  
Collin sighed as if he were bored and let her continue to try and dunk him. "Call Uncle."  
  
"Never," she replied stubbornly.  
  
"You never could, and never will be able to dunk me Skye, give it up," he answered.  
  
She threw all her weight in him three more times and gave up. "Fine, Uncle," she growled. "But next time," she wagged her finger in his face as he turned around.  
  
"Next time you still won't be able to dunk me," he answered laughing at her pouty expression. "Even when we're 95 years old and ugly and wrinkly and have to use canes to get around, you still won't be able to dunk me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she shook her head and couldn't help laughing herself. They laughed long and hard at their child like games, leaning on each other for support. It was one of those times when you laugh so hard and long that eventually you forget what was so funny but can't stop. "Oh Collin, I love you so much, you always know exactly how to cheer me up," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck comfortably.  
  
"I love you too," he answered softly. "I always will."  
  
Slowly her face fell as she took his expression and the complete sincerity and love in his voice. It wasn't a friendship kind of love either, it was the real thing for him. She'd never heard it there before. "Collin-" she began not knowing exactly what to say, "You- you're not in love with me, are you?"  
  
"I've always been in love with you Skye," he answered. "Always."  
  
"I-I-" she was at a loss for words.  
  
Swiftly Collin silenced her with a kiss. It was a kiss different than any they'd ever shared before. All others had been friendly little pecks on the mouth, for her, but now she wondered how Collin had felt during those friendly little pecks. Was he telling the truth? Was he really in love with her? His arms tightened around her waist and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jax froze, his hand on the doorknob, staring at the scene unfolding in front of him on the other side of the glass door. Skye and Collin, in the pool, soaking wet, kissing.  
  
::This can't be:: he thought in disbelief. ::Not even thirty minutes ago I was making love to her myself, and now here she is making out with her best friend::  
  
She's in love with him, the thought dawned on him suddenly. He'd known since Collin had shown up that he was in love with Skye, but he'd never before thought she returned those feelings, so he'd never felt threatened by him.  
  
Now, as he watched Collin lift her sweater over her head and toss it into the shallow end of the pool, he was consumed by rage and jealously. He found himself clenching his fists together, fighting the urge not to punch something. The urge got the best of him and he whirled around and punched the wall behind him so hard it left a large hole and his fist throbbing in pain. He growled loudly and walked off in a simmering rage.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A loud, slightly muffled sound caused Skye to come to her senses and suddenly pull away from Collin. "That was-" Collin began with a soft smile.  
  
"It was wrong," Skye cut him off as she used her arms to cover herself.  
  
His face fell. "What do you mean?" Collin asked after a few seconds.  
  
Skye felt tears rise up and she fought not to let them fall. "Collin.... I- I love you so much-"  
  
"I love you too," he smiled.  
  
"No Collin," she shook her head sadly. "You're my friend, my best friend in the whole world.... But nothing more. I don't love you like you love me. I- I love Jax, I don't think I'll ever stop. I'm in love with him."  
  
Collin's face fell once again at her words. "I know you are," he said softly.  
  
"Then why did you kiss me?" she asked.  
  
"Because I thought maybe I could change your mind," Collin turned away from her. "I thought I could get you to love me the way I've always loved you."  
  
"Collin-" she made a move to touch him and he backed away.  
  
"No," he shook his head. "Go. Go to Jax."  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!" he shouted angrily.  
  
She stood staring at Collin's back for a few seconds before she turned and waded over to her sweater. She slipped it over her head and picked up her two floating shoes and climbed out of the pool. She walked over to the door, throwing one last glance at Collin over her shoulder before she ran out of the room.  
  
She ran blindly towards the elevator, as she thought over all that had happened in the last five minutes. She still couldn't quite believe it had happened. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before. She never believed it possible to have two men in love with her at the same time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jason stood, quietly waiting in the shadows as he watched his sister leave the pool room. Man it felt so odd to call her his sister now, after all these years it had never felt right and now it did. Even though Emily had forgiven her, he never had and probably never would simply because his pride wouldn't allow it.  
  
Even after what he'd just witnessed he was still willing to call her "sister". A woman kissing a man other than the one she was in love with usually wouldn't sit well with him, but he'd seen and heard everything they'd said. He knew Skye hadn't knowingly provoked Collin to kiss her and had even stopped him, had told him it was wrong and that she was in love with Jax.  
  
Kudos to her.  
  
But what Collin did also deserved some recognition. He'd tried to change her mind, but hadn't forced her to make a decision. From what he knew of the guy he would probably respect her decision, if not he'd have a few words with him, nothing Skye would ever have to know about.  
  
And as he watched Skye disappear down the hall he couldn't help but feel sorry for Collin as he looked back at the guy. He'd held himself together for the most part before she left and even refused to show any emotion now as he stepped out of the pool and dried off.  
  
Jason shook his head, as Collin pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe he wasn't going to end up holding himself together, either way he didn't really want to see another man get emotional. Just as he decided to leave the man alone a movement caught his eye. In the alcove next to him, a man in a gray business suit stepped out.  
  
Jason slipped back into his own alcove and waited a few seconds before peering down the hall. The man was running down the hall, checking behind him every few seconds causing Jason to remain hidden in the hideaway. This was exactly what he'd been looking for.  
  
A spy. The same guy he'd seen at the airport early this morning. There was no doubting it either. He definitely knew a spy when he saw one, having spied a few times himself for Sonny. This guy, however, wasn't a very good one. Jason waited until the man turned the corner after Skye before running down the hall in the opposite direction. He'd take the service elevator and get to Skye and Jax's suite before the other guy.  
  
He made it to the top floor a full minute before either Skye or Trystan's man did and hid on the other side of a corner not far from his sister's door. He watched as Skye entered and the man, completely oblivious to him, snuck up to the door and stood beside it listening.  
  
He stood there for a few minutes listening before he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Jason took the opportunity and quietly snuck up behind him. "Sir? Mr. Jacks caught our girl kissing your brother.... They're in their suite now arguing.... Yes sir I'll keep you informed." The man whispered into his phone and promptly turned it off.  
  
As soon as the man ended the call Jason swiftly put him in a headlock. "Now how exactly did Bryant expect you to follow my sister without getting caught by me?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dawne sat huddled in the corner of the small closet-like space she'd been thrown in three days earlier. With her knees drawn to her chest she rocked back and forth singing to herself her favorite song. "If need me, call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far, just call my name and I'll be there in a hurry-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" an angry male voice called from above her and stomped on the floor in an effort to quiet her.  
  
Dawne flinched but continued. "On that you can depend and never worry-"  
  
The door above her was thrown open and the man's face appeared. She shut her eyes instantly at the harsh light and cried out at the pain it caused. "Shut up!" he roared and dropped two slices of bread and a cup of water in the hole.  
  
She made a grab for the cup, but missed and the water inside spilled out on to the ground. Tears stung her eyes as she watched the thirsty ground instantly soak up the water, she hadn't had anything to drink for two days and was dreadfully thirsty. She picked up the cup anyway and held it over her mouth trying desperately for even a drop and was rewarded with a few small drops.  
  
Satisfied since it was more than she'd had before she picked up the bread and dusted them off. She looked at them hungrily but set them aside and looked up at the man above her. "I have to go potty," she told him.  
  
"So go in the cup," he answered and started to let the door fall shut.  
  
"I have to go number two!" she shouted.  
  
The door slammed shut and she was enveloped in darkness again for a few seconds. The door reopened and the man looked slightly pissed but nodded. "Fine, give me your hand," he grumbled.  
  
Dawne stood up on her tiptoes and reached as far up as she could. Her hand, stretched out as far as she could possibly get it was probably three feet from the top of the pit.  
  
The man lay down on his belly and let his hand dangle down a few mere inches from hers. "Oh- can't reach, darn," he said sarcastically.  
  
He started to pull away but Dawne jumped and caught hold of his hand. The man groaned and pulled her up. He set her beside him and pushed himself up off the ground. Dawne took the opportunity and pushed him so he'd fall into the pit and ran for the door.  
  
She reached the handle before the man grabbed a hold of her now very messy ponytail and yanked her back. She yelped in pain holding her head as he let her fall onto the ground. "You little bitch!" he shouted. "I go out of my way to be nice to you and what do you do? You try and run away! Is that anyway to treat your kidnapper?"  
  
Dawne shook her head furiously and refused to let the tears stinging her eyes fall.  
  
"Get back in the pit," he ordered and pointed to the hole in the ground.  
  
"I have to go potty," she argued.  
  
"You lost your chance," he replied.  
  
"But I really have to go!" she yelled as he picked her up by her arms and began to drag her over to the pit. "Please I won't run away!"  
  
He stopped and growled frustrated. "Fine, but if I catch you trying to run away again there won't be any bread for diner."  
  
He picked her up holding her collar and forcefully led her out of the small one room cabin into the forest. He took her in the woods just beyond the cabin, but kept it in site and pushed her at a tree. "Here, now go." She frowned and started to walk around to the other side of the tree. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he demanded uncrossing his arms and taking a step towards her.  
  
"I can't go if you're watching!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Fine," he snarled.  
  
"How do I know you're not gonna peek?" she asked him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not gonna peek damnit," he yelled impatiently.  
  
"I don't trust you!" she yelled back.  
  
He opened his mouth to yell at her further but gave up and turned around angrily.  
  
Dawne stepped around behind the tree and made rustling sounds as she moved leaves out of the way and picked up a handful of dirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm making a little hole to cover it," she answered. She looked up as he came around the side of the tree. "You're looking!" she yelled. He opened his mouth to reply and she threw the dirt in his face, aiming for the eyes.  
  
She turned and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction hearing his yelling and cursing as he wiped his eyes free of dirt and took off after her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Skye entered the Honeymoon Suite slowly and closed the door carefully behind her so as not to wake Jax. She soon realized Jax was already awake when she heard yelling from the bedroom and curiously walked over, opening the door.  
  
"I don't care how long it takes to fuel the damn jet and get it here, I just want it here!" he yelled into the phone. He waited a few seconds as the person on the other end of the line answered before yelling again. "You're fired!" He flipped the phone shut and turned around to find her standing in the doorway.  
  
"Are we leaving already?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"::We're:: not," he answered his rage fueled once again at the site of her innocent face.  
  
"What!" she exclaimed. "You can't leave me here! I'm not just gonna sit around here and wait for you three to come back with my daughter! I'm going too!"  
  
"Maybe you misunderstood," he informed her with a viciousness that caused her to instantly back away from him. "::I:: am going. Not you, not Jason and definitely ::not:: Collin. Me, myself and I are leaving!" He answered and furiously turned to search for his suitcase.  
  
"You're right, I don't understand," she said slowly, careful so as not to anger him.  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" he replied with a malicious smile fit for Trystan.  
  
She took another step back from him. "Jax, you're scaring me.... What's going on?"  
  
"What's going on?" he repeated and smiled once again. "Let me tell you what's going on, I'm leaving."  
  
"But why?" she asked.  
  
"Why? Because about twenty-five minutes ago I woke up to find that you were no longer in my bed. So, wondering where you are I call the front desk who happily informs me that you've gone to the fitness level... Or did you not know that the hotel makes it a point to know exactly where their customers are when they leave their rooms?" He stopped packing his suitcase and had turned towards her during his speech.  
  
Skye paled slightly at his words but shook off the nagging feeling that he'd seen her and Collin together.  
  
"So here I go traipsing down to the fitness level looking for the woman I love, and where do you think I found her?" he asked but didn't give her time to answer. "Yes that's correct, the pool and, she's not alone -oh no, not alone at all." He wagged a finger at her as he stepped forward.  
  
"Now imagine my surprise when I find that she's not only ::not:: alone, but she's also half naked, and making out with her so called "best friend"." He was now only a foot or so from her and she was backed into the wall. "Come on Skye, imagine my surprise," he repeated and blocked her in by placing an arm on either side of her head.  
  
"Jax I love you-" she began.  
  
"Oh save your bullshit for someone who cares Skye," Jax answered angrily and pushed off the wall away from Skye. He turned around waving his hands at her. "What did you think I wasn't going to find out?"  
  
"I didn't know he felt that way about me, Jax!" Skye exclaimed.  
  
"Oh come on Skye, you're not blind!" he exclaimed and turned away from her. "Even I saw it! The man's madly in love with you!"  
  
"But that's just it!" She exclaimed and came around to force him to look at her. "He may love me, but I love you! You! Don't you understand that!"  
  
"Were you planning on telling me?" he asked. "Or did you think you'd just pull a Brenda?"  
  
Skye slapped him. "Don't you ::ever:: compare me with her again."  
  
They stared at each other a few seconds, Skye daring him to say another word when the door to their suite flew open and an unfamiliar man was pushed in followed by Jason.  
  
"Not now Jason, we're busy," Jax yelled.  
  
"I think this is a bit more important than you're damn lovers spat," Jason answered. He grabbed the man's collar and forced him to stand. "I found him following you Skye, Bryant sent him."  
  
Skye looked at Jax and he looked at her. "Leave me out of it, I'm done with this," he answered and turned back to his suitcase and began to put the few belongings he'd taken out back in.  
  
Skye made a move to stop him, then turned back to Jason. "Can you give us a moment?" she asked. "Take him down to your room and make him talk or something."  
  
Jason nodded and pushed him towards the door. When the man resisted Jason pulled his gun out of his pants and pointed it at him. "Move," he ordered. The man immediately began to cooperate and walked obediently out the door.  
  
Skye marveled at Jason's strange talent and silently wondered how he'd gotten the gun into the country as she walked back in the bedroom and closed the door. She turned to Jax as he zipped up his suitcase. "Jax, please don't do this," she said, her voice now calm and pleading. "It's all a big mistake-"  
  
"Answer me one question. Do you love him?" he cut her off.  
  
Skye paused. "Of course I love him-"  
  
Jax nodded. "Then I won't stand in your way." He picked his suitcase up and made for the door she blocked.  
  
"You didn't let me finish," she replied.  
  
"You don't need to finish I know what you're going to say," he shook his head. "Please move Skye."  
  
Skye didn't budge.  
  
"Skye, I'm asking you nicely, please move," he repeated.  
  
"I'm not moving until you agree to hear what I have to say," she answered. He stared at her a moment then sighed and waved his hand for her to continue when he realized she really wasn't going to move. "You asked me if I loved Collin, and my answer was yes. I've known him since I was six years old and we lived next door to each other... Do you know that I don't know how to swim?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"That's because when I was six years old my mother pushed me in the pool. She told me I needed to learn to swim and walked off with a bottle of Vodka. Collin saved me. He jumped into the pool and saved my life. He's actually saved my life on numerous accounts and has been my best friend -sometimes my only friend- since I was six... So of course I love Collin.  
  
"But I'm not ::in:: love with him. I once was, or at least thought I was, but that was when I was in my early twenties after my first husband left me for Barbara. We even planned on getting married, but I fell in love with Dr. Kinder," she shivered, "and God knows how that turned out...."  
  
"How did that turn out?" he asked. "I know nothing of your previous husbands."  
  
Skye sighed. "I don't have time to give you my life's history right now Jax, but let's just say he's moved on to a better -no worse place.... I'll explain later," she added at his confused expression.  
  
He nodded. "So you and Collin planned on marrying but you fell in love with another guy?"  
  
"Right," She nodded. "As I told Collin he's my best friend in the world, but that's all he is to me. A friend. I'm in love with you, Jax. I never stopped loving you even when you left me for Brenda and treated me like a piece of garbage, I still loved you. God knows I should've stopped, that at this moment I should hate your guts. But I don't. I love you with everything I have in me and I always will. I've never loved anyone like I love you Jax."  
  
Jax dropped his suitcase, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. After he finally pulled away he whispered. "I love you too Skye. But I thought I'd lost you and I went crazy. I was so jealous... I punched a hole in the wall."  
  
Skye smiled. "I'm glad to know I'm worth a hole in the wall of an extremely expensive hotel."  
  
"You're worth a hell of a lot more than that Skye," he answered seriously. "But that was the first thing I saw and it looked just to damn perfect."  
  
Skye laughed and kissed him once again, thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't lost him for good. And maybe those lucky stars would lead her to Dawne as well.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so there is my extra extra long Chapter 15. I hope you liked it because I was satisfied with it and you know me and my insecurities. I'm barely satisfied with anything. Oh well, again I'm sorry it took so long to get it out. It would have been out Monday the 18th for sure (that's when I finished it) but for my Internet connection going all screwy on me. Oh and I've moved my estimate up to 18 chapters. Anywho, I'm done with my little monologue. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	16. Questions but no Answers

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's been weeks, not kill me, at least not yet we've still got a little bit to go. I'm really sorry for the long wait in between chapters, but at the moment GH really sucks butt and I've had no inspiration whatsoever. Now I'm not too sure about the quality of this chapter because of my lack of inspiration, but I figured I'd better get the next chapter out before I lost my readers forever. Two or three more chapters left depending on my inspiration level and I hope to get them out much faster than I have been. Well anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! On with the chapter.....  
  
Dawne paused for a small break from running and leaned on a tree, thankful for its support. She wasn't sure how long she'd been running, but knew she couldn't keep it up much longer. Her side ached terribly and her mouth was as dry as cotton, at that moment she'd have done anything for a glass of water.  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, listening carefully for sounds of pursuit, but heard nothing. Thankfully, she sat down at the base of the tree and drew her knees up to her chest. She was so tired and weak, she'd never felt anything like this before in her short life.  
  
As she sat she thought about the predicament she was in. She knew she'd been kidnapped, but why? What would someone want with Dawne Quartermaine, a seven-year-old little girl? It left her baffled and she sighed tiredly. She threw those thoughts aside and decided to focus on something different.  
  
She wasn't completely sure how long she'd been gone, but there was no doubt in her mind that she would be home soon. Collin and her mommy were coming for her, they'd be here soon.  
  
She yawned and looked around for something to rest her head on, but found nothing on the dense forest floor that looked even remotely comfortable. She let her head drop onto her knees and she closed her eyes. She'd just rest her eyes a minute or two.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jax walked down the stairs of the Ferry to the lower parking level and looked around deck trying to decide on the best way to go. He'd been searching for Skye the last five minutes and had found her no where on the upper level where all passengers were supposed to be. Knowing she wasn't exactly a stickler for the rules he'd slipped past the security guard to further his search.  
  
As he wondered around the parking deck he spotted a lone brunette with a bad dye job leaning against the stern railing of the Ferry. He stopped and looked closer, not completely sure it was her. In New York he'd had no problem picking his beautiful redheaded lover out of a crowd, but it was a different story now that her hair was the drab, everyday color of brown.  
  
He stood to the side and watched her for a moment coming to the conclusion that it was in fact Skye. Still he stood, unnoticed by her, taking in her hunched shoulders and lowered head. "Skye?" he called softly so as not to startle her.  
  
Her shoulders immediately straightened and she wiped her eyes quickly before turning to him as he approached. "Jax," she said and gave him her brightest fake smile.  
  
He smiled softly at her and wiped a tear she'd missed away with his thumb. "You missed one."  
  
She looked away, embarrassed and cleared her throat. "Did you need me for something?"  
  
Jax shook his head. "No, but I'd wondered where you'd gotten to."  
  
"I didn't go up with the rest of the people," she answered. "I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes."  
  
"Would you like me to leave?" he asked hoping she'd say no.  
  
She smiled again, "No, stay." He smiled and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly against him. She sighed softly, "I always feel so safe in your arms," she told him absently.  
  
"And you always feel so right in mine," he answered, resting his chin softly on top of her head.  
  
Together they were silent for a moment before she leaned back and looked at him curiously. "Do you believe- never mind," she shook her head quickly.  
  
"What?" he prompted.  
  
"Nothing, it's silly," she shrugged.  
  
"Silly? I haven't heard you use that word in a while," he observed with a smile. When she looked away he continued, "No, come one tell me. What were you thinking?"  
  
She bit her lip sheepishly. "Do you believe in soul mates?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied honestly. "What's your definition of soul mates."  
  
She looked up at the sky a moment thinking critically before replying. "Two people -not necessarily a man and a woman- that fit together perfectly. Like God made them for each other. It's like people are puzzle pieces, and everyone goes around trying to find the person completes them. And they try lots of other pieces, but none of them quite fit." Skye smiled softly with a far away look in her eyes. "Some people will never find their perfect match... But, others will and they'll know when they do.... They'll just know."  
  
Jax stared down at her a moment and decided he liked her explanation. "Skye, I have something really important I need to tell you," he said seriously after a moment.  
  
His tone brought her back to reality and she frowned at him slightly. "I don't like the sound of that," she replied. "What is it?"  
  
Jax took a step back, causing Skye's arms to come undone from around his neck. He took her hands in his and studied them a moment. "I've met someone, and I think she's my perfect match," he explained.  
  
Skye felt as if her heart had just lept out of her chest and sunk to the bottom of the Irish Sea they were cruising over. She swallowed hard, "I-I hope you two will be very.... happy together," she managed to choke out.  
  
"There's no doubt in my mind that we will," he answered sincerely.  
  
Skye nodded slowly, and opened her mouth to reply, but fell into an awkward silence not knowing what more to say. She gently pulled her hands out of his. "I have to go..." she trailed off pointing over her shoulder to the stairs leading to the top deck of the Ferry.  
  
"Skye," he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, smiling broadly. "My perfect match... she's you." She looked as if she hadn't quite understood him at first and he smiled brighter at the sudden dawning in her eyes. "You're my puzzle piece Skye."  
  
Skye smiled. "You really shouldn't tease people, you're too good at it."  
  
"Did you really think I'd tell a woman I loved her and then a few hours later take it back?" Jax questioned.  
  
"I'm not gonna' answer that question," she replied.  
  
"I never stopped loving you Skye," Jax said, knowing she was thinking of Brenda. "I.... Temporarily forgot, but I never stopped and I never will." Skye looked down, thinking his words over.  
  
"Can I hold you to that promise?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Absolutely," he replied wholehearted.  
  
She smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes, placing a soft kiss on his lips. She would believe his vow, she would trust him completely and she would give him her whole heart once again. ::Hurt me once, shame on you, hurt me twice, shame on me:: she thought and silently wished that she would never have to experience hurt by Jax's hands ever again.  
  
"You look as if you're deep in thought," he observed. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes, I'm gonna' go see how Jason and our unwanted guest are doing up top. Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine," she nodded and held his hand as he walked away, until she had to let go. Perfectly content in the moment she turned back to the sea and watched as the propeller created choppy waves and white foam.  
  
Lost in fascination, she was unaware of the presence beside until he spoke. "Gorgeous isn't it?" Collin asked.  
  
Skye's head snapped around at the sound of the voice and she relaxed slightly when she realized who it was. She nodded slowly and turned back to the sea suddenly at a loss for words.  
  
He noticed her silence and closed his eyes briefly. "Skye, please.... Talk to me."  
  
She bit her lip uncertainty, but didn't face him, and still she said nothing.  
  
"All right fine, I'll talk, you listen," he shook his head. "I realize I probably shouldn't have said what I said to you earlier. It wasn't the time nor place for a proclamation of everlasting love.... But I know where your relationship with Jax is headed. I felt I had to let you know how I feel about you, before it's too late for us."  
  
Skye turned to him after a moment and shook her head sadly. "There was never a time for us Collin. I never loved you like that."  
  
Collin nodded slowly. "When we were engaged-"  
  
"I wanted her to grow up with a mother and father who loved her, I thought that was what you wanted too so you asked me to marry you," she replied cutting him off.  
  
"But you didn't love me?" he asked.  
  
He sounded as if he was an innocent little child, and she hated to break his heart. She shook her head slowly, "No, I didn't love you. Not like that." Collin hung his head low as if he'd been defeated. She suddenly wanted to cry for their relationship, which would never again be the same. "I wish.... that we could just go back to the way we used to be, that this didn't change a thing."  
  
"We can still be friends," Collin suggested after a long moment.  
  
Skye nodded slowly. "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." Hesitantly she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
Carefully he wrapped his arms around her waist so that he wasn't hugging her as tightly, and tried not to think of how much he loved her. They stood like that for several moments, both of them mourning the friendship that would never be the same.  
  
Abruptly Collin felt a hand grab hold of his collar and yank him away from Skye. Before he could wonder what was happening he felt an angry fist connect with his jaw, sending him staggering backwards. He lost his footing and fell to the ground with a loud thump, but he didn't stay seated for long before he was hauled to his feet and punched again, this time in the left eye.  
  
"Jax no!" Skye screamed and stepped in between the two before Jax could pummel Collin further. "We were just hugging it was nothing!"  
  
Collin groaned as he rubbed his jaw. He'd hoped to avoid this situation, but had known it would happen sooner or later. "No, no Skye," he shook his head and pulled himself to his feet with the help of the stern railing. "It's all right, I probably deserve it."  
  
"What! Collin you don't deserve this," Skye protested and helped to steady him. "Jax how could you?" she turned an accusing glare to Jax.  
  
"Yes Skye, actually I do deserve it," Collin replied. "Going after another man's woman is a definite don't, deserves at least three punches." He stretched his neck and turned to Jax, "Come on, one more time and it'll be fair."  
  
"Maybe some other time," Jax replied a bit confused. He continued to look down his nose angrily at Collin as he reached out for Skye. "Come on Skye, let's go."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you right now," Skye replied and turned back to Collin. "Are you okay?"  
  
Collin gave her a tight smile due to the pain in his jaw. "Nothing a cold steak couldn't fix." He sighed and looked at Jax. "Look, you don't have to worry about me anymore. Skye's made it perfectly clear who she loves and wants to be with..... You win, I sincerely congratulate you." He held out his hand, offering it to Jax like a peace treaty.  
  
Jax hesitantly reached for Collin's hand and shook it firmly. "Thanks."  
  
"Well, if you two are done negotiating me like I'm a piece of damn land, the captain says five minutes until we reach port," Skye told the two bitterly with her hands crossed over her chest in defiance. The two men nodded silently and followed her upstairs to find Jason and their uninvited guest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Tell me again why we're coming straight here after docking?" Skye asked the others as she stared out the window at Trystan's large estate. The huge stone mansion shone in the morning sun like a castle straight out of a fairy tale. The old stone statues and gargoyles surrounding the home looked as if they were guarding it from an unspeakable danger and would leap to life at any moment.  
  
But as Skye studied the mansion she couldn't help but think the stone statues and gargoyles were warning her away from a danger within rather than guarding it from an outside one.  
  
"Inviting, isn't it," Collin commented sarcastically as the taxi driver pulled to a halt in front of the two massive oak doors. The four of them climbed out of the car and made their way slowly up the front steps and stood in a semi-circle around the door, waiting for someone to knock. "Oh all right," Collin shrugged and tapped the knocker hanging from another gargoyle's mouth three times.  
  
They all waited patiently for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was merely a few seconds for the door to open. When it did they met an extremely stern and uninviting looking woman. "May I help you?" she asked looking each one in turn.  
  
"Well I suppose you could," Collin answered for the group. "We're looking to speak with Mr. Trystan Bryant."  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" she asked him.  
  
"Well actually Mr. Bryant called us about twenty minutes ago and asked us to come straight over," he explained. "We're with Mitchell's Private Investigations, he requested our best, so here we are."  
  
She looked them each over again with a more disapproving glare as she went down the line. "Very well," she answered after a critical moment, then moved aside and let the group enter. "If you'll wait right here I'll inform Mr. Bryant you've arrived." With that she walked stiffly up the stairs.  
  
"Collin," Skye hissed as soon as the woman was far enough away. "When she tells him who we are he's going to send us away!"  
  
"Relax," he answered and began up the stairs. "Just follow me."  
  
Skye turned to Jax and frowned but followed Collin up the stairs anyhow. They followed the woman quietly down the hall at a close distance, but far enough away so that she didn't suspect she was being followed.  
  
When she stopped at a set of double doors and knocked, the group stopped and waited as well. She disappeared inside after a sharp 'come in' and Collin sauntered up to the door and entered.  
  
"Send them away Mrs. Hamilton," Trystan was saying as Collin entered his office.  
  
"Now is that anyway to treat your dear, sweet little brother?" Collin asked as he slipped out of his jacket and tossed it over the back of a sofa.  
  
Trystan rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. "Can I do something for you Collin?" he asked irritated.  
  
"You can tell me where the hell you're keeping my daughter," Skye demanded as she entered the room with Jax and Jason following closely at her heels.  
  
Trystan didn't look surprised to see her or the others, but merely raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Keeping ::our:: daughter? I have no idea what you're talking about," he claimed.  
  
"I'll bet," she grumbled.  
  
"Mrs. Hamilton, you may leave now," he instructed the woman.  
  
She nodded and turned to them, "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"No they would not like some tea," Trystan answered for them. "Leave now."  
  
"He'd probably poison it anyway," Skye grumbled again.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was it you were saying dear?" he asked, his voice dripping with a poisoned sweetness.  
  
Skye curled her lip in anger and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Jax. "What have you done to Dawne Bryant," he demanded.  
  
"I've done nothing to my daughter Mr. Jacks, I would never hurt her," he claimed smoothly.  
  
"Cut the bullshit Trystan," Skye intervened, stepping forward. "My daughter was kidnapped on Sunday night on her way back to school, and mysteriously on Monday you disappear as well. Did you think we were stupid and couldn't put two and two together? We know you did it, now where is she?"  
  
Trystan was silent for a moment, then sat forward in his chair. "I was informed Monday afternoon by one of my men in France that Dawne had been taken. I came home immediately and contacted the police."  
  
"Do you expect us to by that lie?" Jason asked.  
  
"It's not a lie, in fact it is the complete truth," Bryant replied as the phone rang. He leaned forward casually and picked up the phone. "Bryant.... Ah, Bonjour Capitaine. Comment la recherche va?" he drawled into the phone in a perfect imitation of a true Frenchman.  
  
Skye immediately straightened and marched over to his desk. "Search, what search?" she demanded.  
  
"Tient sur un moment.... Merci," Trystan said into the phone then turned his attention to Skye. "The search for our daughter is being conducted in France, the captain is updating me," Trystan explained.  
  
Skye frowned and leaned over the desk and snatched the phone out of his hand. She pressed the button labeled 'speaker' and hung up the hand held. "Please continue Captain," she said in French.  
  
"With whom am I speaking to?" the man on the other end of the line asked.  
  
"I'm the child's mother," Skye replied.  
  
"I see," the man answered. "In that case: I've expanded the search once again by a 100 mile radius although the odds show the kidnapper has probably left France. If that is the situation, the case will be passed on to the next jurisdiction."  
  
"Is there no new evidence?" Bryant questioned.  
  
"No sir, it seems the kidnapper was a professional, there was nothing left behind," the man explained in his native language. "We are still waiting for a ransom note as well."  
  
Trystan sighed. "Thank you captain, please continue to keep me informed."  
  
"With pleasure sir, ma'am," the man hung up the phone seconds later.  
  
Trystan ended the call and looked up at Skye. "As I was saying, I immediately contacted the police."  
  
Skye curled her lip and turned away from him marching back over to Jax who looked just as confused as Jason. "I'll tell you later," she waved a hand dismissing their confusion.  
  
"If there is nothing else, you may leave," Trystan suggested as he rifled through his papers, searching for nothing in particular.  
  
"Come one Skye, let's go," Jax placed his hands on her shoulders and nodded in the direction of the door. "We're not going to learn anything more here today."  
  
Skye threw Trystan a look of dislike and nodded. "Jason, Collin," she waved for them to follow.  
  
Collin followed the couple and threw Jason a glance over his shoulder as he walked out, but Jason nodded for him to continue. Jason waited until Collin shut the door before turning back to the man sitting in the large desk across the room.  
  
"Yes?" Trystan asked after several long seconds of complete silence from the man staring down at him.  
  
"I told you not to touch either of them. I warned you of what would happen if you did, but you didn't listen," Jason said slowly so every word was precise.  
  
"As I told the others, I did not kidnap my child," Trystan repeated.  
  
Jason lept at Bryant so fast he didn't have time to react and had the man in a headlock before he could protest. "Dawne is ::not:: your child. She is Skye's daughter, you are in no way apart of that little girl's life and if I have anything to say about it you never will be. Do you understand me?"  
  
Trystan laughed. "Do you ever get tired of being a mobster's hitman? Now you're your sister's protector, and she's not even your real sister."  
  
"DNA doesn't matter to me or my father, she's my sister no matter what you or anyone else says," Jason replied. He released Trystan forcefully and was immensely satisfied when the bastard started coughing from lack of air. "When this is all over, I will kill you Bryant. You can count on it." He promised and walked out of the room, not bothering to shut the door behind him.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, okay so this was chapter 16. I see Skye's supposed to be on tomorrow, maybe seeing her on the screen for the next few weeks (which is a rumor btw) will get these last few chapters out much faster. There is a definite possibility of a sequel to this, revolving more around Collin, but it will have other characters in it of course, especially SAX. JOURNEY, S/C, Zem/Nem (undecided) and more will also be featured. I'll bring more couples into it than there were in this one and do more with it (meaning other people will have bigger parts, it won't be all Skye). I'll let you know for sure on the last chapter if I decide to go through with a sequel, so be sure to specify if you're interested in a sequel or not. Thanks, don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
